HP e os Segredos de Órion
by Lya - love fanfic's
Summary: HARRY/GINA. E SE PRA SALVAR O FUTURO FOR NECESSÁRIO REVIVER O PASSADO! UMA FIC CHEIA DE ROMANCE E SURPRESAS! E É CLARO MUITA EMOÇÃO COM UM GRUPO DE AURORES ENVIADOS AO BRASIL PARA UMA GRANDE MISSSÃO. NÃO DEIXEM DE LER!
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Após a Guerra, Quim Shacklebolt foi eleito o novo Ministro da Magia. E muitas coisas mudaram na vida de todos os bruxos da Inglaterra. A família Weasley, por exemplo, obteve muitos avanços dentro do ministério: o Sr. Weasley foi promovido a Chefe do Departamento de Artefatos Trouxas e seu filho Gui, substituiu Alastor Moody como chefe do setor de Aurores. Dois anos após terminar o 7º ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Rony concluiu o curso de aurores com notas acima de suas expectativas. Pudera né?! Tendo uma Hermione ao seu lado cobrando e organizando revisões diárias! Fred deu continuidade as Gemialidades Weasley que agora já possuía duas lojas, uma no Beco Diagonal e uma no povoado de Hogsmead, o que era ótimo, pois os alunos de Hogwarts traziam sempre grandes lucros, enquanto Carlinhos continuava com seus Dragões. Mas embora tenham atingido um nível bom de reconhecimento pelos bruxos importantes os Weasley mantiveram o que tinham de mais glorioso: a simplicidade e a humildade. E a vida seguiu normalmente pra todos na Toca.

Alguns amigos de Rony também se formaram aurores, renovando juntamente com ele a equipe antiga do Ministério, pois muitos dos antigos aurores resolveram se aposentar após o período difícil de Guerra, e deixaram o serviço para os jovens que segundo eles: "ainda tinham gás de sobra". Neville Longbottom (surpreendendo todos que achavam que ia seguir a carreira de poções!), Dino Thomas e Parvati Patil (antigos membros da Armada de Dumbledore) juntamente com Gina e Rony compunham os ex-alunos de Hogwarts que formavam a equipe. Dentre os outros integrantes estavam outros dois jovens rapazes: Edward Langham que morou na França durante toda sua infância e um irlandês chamado Joseph Cullers, que estudou em Durmstrang. Havia ainda outro integrante da Armada que estava fora da Inglaterra, prestando serviços secretos ao Ministério Americano, mas que ainda assim era um dos mais famosos e queridos aurores da Inglaterra: o famoso Harry Potter.

Após a queda de Voldemort, Harry firmou um namoro com Gina durante alguns meses, porém como a sua mania de achar que "fazia mal a todos" não achou justo dar continuidade à relação. Por quê? Porque ele acreditava que não teria tempo pra dar a atenção merecida a ela, enquanto fazia o curso de auror. E ela ainda estava no seu último ano da Escola... Seria muito complicado! Não... Não podia prejudicar o futuro da menina, por mais que amasse a presença dela ao seu lado. Não queria prejudicá-la. E com esse pensamento de que "ninguém mais pode sofrer por mim" pôs um fim ao tão sonhado relacionamento. Talvez não um ponto final, mas um ponto-vírgula. Após sair da escola, Harry retirou parte de sua fortuna no Gringotes e comprou um apartamento no centro de Londres. Na verdade preferia morar em Hogsmead, por ser um bairro Bruxo, onde não precisaria se fingir de trouxa e poderia andar com sua varinha na mão quando quisesse. Porém morar em Hogsmead significaria estar mais perto de Gina e dar esperanças a menina, e a si próprio. Então acabou ficando em Londres mesmo. Mas não chegou a curtir seu apartamentinho e foi convidado pelo Ministro da Magia dos Estados Unidos pra juntamente com a CIAB (Central de Inteligência Americana-Bruxa) participar de uma missão secreta. Secreta mesmo, pois ele nunca confidenciou a ninguém, nem mesmo a Rony e Hermione, seus amigos há quase 15 anos, qual era sua função, indo morar nos EUA e deixando todos sem entender exatamente o por que. Apesar de todas as desculpas a verdade era única: Ele queria ficar só. Precisava disso.

Rony, ao contrário do melhor amigo, ficou noivo de Hermione logo após terminarem a Escola. Era uma forma de se certificar que continuariam o relacionamento sério, mesmo que precisassem ficar longe devido aos estudos. Hermione não cansava de dizer a Harry que ele devia ter feito o mesmo com Gina, mas este sempre retrucava dizendo que não tinha sangue de barata igual Rony pra agüentar certas imposições. Ou tava junto ou não estava. Nada de namoro a distância. Hermione, sempre inteligentíssima, iniciou o curso de Medibruxaria no Hospital St. Mungus, e enquanto não se formava, trabalhava no Setor de Controle de Criaturas Mágicas do Ministério, apenas pra ter sua própria renda e mais ainda pra por em prática um plano que tinha desde sua adolescência: Promover a libertação dos elfos domésticos e lhes conferir regulamentação com trabalho remunerado e tratamento adequado.

E Gina?! Ela como uma verdadeira Grifinória enfrentou toda a tristeza com uma coragem inigualável e terminou o colégio com N.I.E.M.S tão bons quanto os de Hermione. Ela concluiu também o curso de aurores, porém um ano mais tarde que os demais, totalizando três irmãos aurores na família Weasley. Era sem dúvida uma briga de "galos grandes". Na verdade foi preciso enfrentar os apelos de sua mãe, Molly, que insistia que a filha era uma menininha e que a carreira de Auror era demasiadamente perigosa para ela, assim como Fred que insistia que a irmã seria muito mais útil junto a ele tocando as Gemialidades. Mas ela sempre fora muito decidida e não deixaria de correr atrás de seu futuro fazendo o que realmente queria. E foi com muito louvor que se formou e deixou a todos orgulhosos com seu empenho. Mais um auror na família.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo Um: **

**Uma missão, um problema, uma solução?**

O dia estava realmente frio. Para Rony acordar cedo nunca tinha sido seu forte, porém era necessário. Em menos de uma hora devia estar no Ministério para uma reunião de urgência marcada por seu chefe. Ela entrou sorrateiramente, chegou perto da cama e viu que ele roncava.

- RONY! Não acredito que você ainda ta dormindo!

- Mi-Mione??

- Não Rony! Sou eu sua irmã! Você vai se atrasar! Anda levanta!

- Ai Gina, me deixa dormir...

- Ah Mione não vai gostar de ficar te esperando!

Rony se colocou de pé imediatamente, e – diga-se de passagem – em menos de 10 segundos.

- AHN?! Ela tá aí?! Porque você não avisou antes!! Mas ela não tinha aula?

Gina riu divertida.

- E não é que deu certo?

- Ah sua cretina! Você me paga!!

E tacou o travesseiro, mas a porta já tinha sido fechada, e Gina desceu para tomar seu café.

- Bom dia mamãe.

- Bom dia filha, sente-se e tome seu café! - Disse uma Sra. Weasley como sempre empenhada em cuidar de suas crias.

- Vou querer só um suco mesmo mãe. Tô sem fome.

Rony desceu as escadas vestindo uma blusa e divido entre bocejar e bufar.

- Gina você me paga. Acredita que ela me acordou no susto mãe? - Disse um Rony enraivecido. – Disse que a Hermione estava aqui me esperando. Eu pensei que ia ter uma discussão logo pela manhã por estar atrasado e levantei num pulo!

- Só assim você acorda né! Anda, como logo alguma coisa e vamos...

Então eles se dirigiram a lareira, pegaram o pó-de-flu e seguiram pela fumaça esverdeada para o Ministério.

--

- BOM DIA MANINHA! BOM DIA RONIQUINHO! - Disse um Gui muito sorridente que aguardava a todos na sala de reuniões. Ele era um bom chefe, mas às vezes não sabia diferenciar os tratamentos para uma relação familiar dos necessários numa relação de trabalho.

- Bom dia Gui... Mas acho que aqui estamos em um ambiente de trabalho. - Respondeu Rony com as orelhas em chamas devido à brincadeira de seu irmão-chefe.

- Foi só pra descontrair. Hoje teremos um dia realmente atarefado. Estamos todos aqui?

- Não. Falta o Neville. Eu enviei uma coruja pra avisar da reunião...Ele disse que apesar de estar licença faria questão de comparecer às reuniões importantes.- Disse Gina.

- O.k. Vamos aguardar alguns minut... Ops! Vejo que não será mais necessário.

Naquele exato momento um Neville muito bem arrumado acabava de entrar pela sala, com um sorriso extremo.

- Desculpa o atraso gente.

- Que isso Neville. Eu imagino que a vida de casado esteja lhe fazendo bem, pois seu sorriso parece dar a volta pelo seu rosto! – Disse Dino Thomas.

- Ah! Deve estar. A Luna é realmente incrível! E agora estamos ansiosos pelo bebê! Faltam "só" 8 meses, né?!

- Nossa quanta paixão! – Disse Parvati. - Quem diria que a _Di-Lua Lovegood _iria fisgar o Longbottom desse jeito!

- Lovegood não Srta. Patil. Luna Longbottom, agora.

Todos riram divertidos da cara de vergonha de Neville.

- Muito bem agora chega de papo! Vamos ao que interessa! Vocês devem ter lido no Profeta Diário, cuja editora-chefe é atualmente a esposa de nosso querido amigo Longbottom... - Todos riram com a cara de satisfação de Neville – ... que haviam suspeitas de que um comensal teria sido visto na América... Bom... O problema é que infelizmente essa notícia foi confirmada pelos Ministros americanos.

- O QUE?? COMO É POSSÍVEL?? – berrou Rony.

- Calma Rony, deixe-o falar! – Repreendeu Gina.

- Oh, claro.. Desculpe.

- Pois é... Mas isso não é nada. Vocês fazem idéia de quem estou falando? – Perguntou Gui muito sério.

Todos disseram que não. Estavam curiosíssimos, pois afinal, acreditavam que todos os comensais teriam sido mortos ou estavam devidamente presos em Azkaban.

- Então... Pode parecer absurdo, mas a fugitiva cujo nome foi preservado no Profeta Diário é Bellatrix Lestrange.

- AHN? IMPOSSÍVEL! – Foi a vez de Gina berrar! - Nossa própria mãe acabou com ela no dia da batalha! Todos nós estávamos lá e vimos! Não vimos?!

Um silêncio tomou contar do lugar por alguns instantes. Neville estava inexpressível. Todos se entreolhavam sem acreditar no que acabavam de ouvir.

- Mas será que mamãe realmente estava disposta a matar Gina? – Foi a vez de Rony perguntar.

Ela olhava incrédula para os seus irmãos e depois para o restante das pessoas. Realmente sua mãe não tinha a mínima pinta de assassina. Mas tudo estava tão claro... e já fazia tanto tempo...

- Eu sei que é difícil acreditar Gina, mas o Departamento de Investigações analisou as imagens e concluiu que realmente pode ser ela. Não encontraram nenhum parente ou amigo que soubesse onde ela foi enterrada. E foi feito um trabalho minucioso, a base de _Veritasserum_, nos prisioneiros de Askaban que pudessem saber algo a respeito dela. E nenhum deles sabia.

- O que faremos então? - Foi a vez de Dino quebrar o silêncio.

- Chegamos ao ponto. Estou preparando uma equipe para ser mandada à América em busca dela! Não podemos deixá-la solta por aí.

-Sem dúvida. – Disse um Neville completamente aturdido. – E eu quero ser dessa equipe! – Completou com um tom de ódio na voz.

- De jeito nenhum Neville... Você está praticamente em lua-de-mel, aguardando a chegada de seu filho... Dando continuidade nas suas pesquisas de Herbologia... Nem deveria estar aqui! – Começou Gina. Ela olhou para o amigo e viu que ele tinha uma expressão muito angustiada. – Eu sei que essa mulher tem um significado horrível na sua vida, mas ela não vai ser responsável pela sua separação! Não! Você não pode deixar Luna agora, ela está no início de uma gravidez e realmente precisa de você. Você não sabe quanto tempo durará essa busca!

Neville suspirou com raiva, mas no fundo sabia que sua amiga tinha razão. Não queria que seu filho nascesse sem que ele estivesse por perto, pois ele sabia exatamente o quanto era ruim não ter a presença de um pai, e isso graças a ela... A maldita Lestrange.

- Bom... – recomeçou Gui - Eu estive pensando em convocá-lo realmente Neville. Porque sei que Parvati e Dino estão à frente na missão das pessoas e objetos suspeitos encontrados na Travessa do Tranco, o que de fato não deve estar sendo nada fácil... Rony está de vigia ao Ministro em suas idas e vindas... E eu fico preso ao ministério e suas exigências... Então você e Gina seriam os mais indicados à missão, pois creio que são tão preparados e competentes quanto os demais, mas concordo com a minha irmã que não é justo estragar esse seu momento. Sua esposa e seu filho precisam de você.

- E como faremos então Guilherme? – Foi a vez de Parvati questionar.

- Bom Srta. Patil... Eu possuo uma carta na manga... Estou aguardando a resposta de outro Ministério que irá nos devol... digo, nos ceder um de seus melhores aurores para acompanhar a Gina. Caso contrário eu mesmo irei com ela a essa missão e Rony ficará responsável pelas minhas funções.

- VOCÊ TÁ MALUCO GUI? Vai entregar nossa irmã de bandeja praquela louca??

- Rony!! Eu não sou mais uma menininha! Eu posso muito bem me virar sozinha, e... -

Gui a cortou.

- Eu concordo sim que a Belatrix é uma louca Ronald, mas nossa irmã é uma excelente auror e ela já deu prova disto. E não, eu não sou maluco.

- Mas...

- Sem mas Rony! Seria muito mais complicado redistribuir as tarefas na qual todos já estão engajados pra que outro além de Gina fosse nesta missão. Ela concluiu a sua última missão com esplendor com Neville ao prender aquela Bruxa que torturava crianças no centro de Londres. Minha decisão é essa. Marcarei uma reunião com você Gina pra definir a missão. Tenham todos um bom fim de semana. E Longbottom fique tranqüilo por favor. Tenha um bom descanso, curta sua lua-de-mel, pois depois que os filhos nascem é tudo muito mais complicado! Serão madrugadas perdidas! – Ele ironizou.

- Claro Gui. Obrigado.

Todos concordaram com a indicação de Gina, exceto Rony que ainda demonstrava extrema irritação. Quando todos estavam saindo da sala, Gina resolveu voltar.

- Gui...

- Oi maninha. Pode ir com Rony... Hoje vou direto pra casa porque os pais de Fleur vão almoçar conosco, e Susan tem apresentação de Ballet à noite...

- Não é nada disso... - Ela retrucou - Você conhece o auror que deve me acompanhar? É que bem, eu acho que eu deveria conhecê-lo, afinal vamos dividir uma missão e teremos que treinar juntos antes de ir... Além disso, devemos incorporar o idioma de lá e... Enfim... Você o conhece?

- Bom, conheço mais ou menos... E nem sei se ele realmente poderá vir. Os americanos gostam muito dos serviços dele... E eu aguardava uma resposta dele até hoje antes da reunião, mas até agora nada...

- Mas conhece ou não conhe...

A frase dela foi interrompida por um Rony eufórico a porta!

- VOCÊS NÃO FAZEM IDÉIA DE QUEM ESTÁ AQUI!

E então logo atrás de Rony entrou um moreno muito sorridente, vestindo jeans e uma blusa de manga longa e com uma mala na outra mão. Era forte e muito charmoso. Gina começou a analisar quando se deparou com os olhos dele. Verdes. Intensamente verdes e ocultos por cabelos desgrenhados e óculos. Não podia ser. Gelou. Sua vista perdeu o foco. Seu coração foi parar na garganta. Suas pernas cambalearam. Não podia ser ele.

- Harry!! Harry Potter! O Menino-que-sobreviveu hoje é o Homem-que-se-escondeu! Achei que estivesse ignorado minhas correspondências! Ou que os americanos estivessem agindo com um _Imperius_ pra te manter por lá!

Harry abriu um sorriso e abraçou Gui.

- Acho que eu devia estar realmente! Mas o _Imperius_ de lá se chama Mcdonalds! Um tipo de comida bem diferente da nossa habitual!

Gui e Rony riram da piada e voltavam a abraçar o amigo, mas Gina estava paralisada. Perdera o comando sobre seu corpo. Até que o ilustre convidado virou pra ela e parou. Não sorria. Olhava com um misto de surpresa e indecisão. Ou seria desespero por ter encontrado logo ela ali? Ela não agüentaria. Então ele abriu um imenso sorriso e foi em direção a ela. Ela permanecia ali imóvel. Quando viu que ele vinha em direção conseguiu pronunciar uma frase:

-Ahn... Oi… Oi Harry... Nossa... Quanto tempo!

Mas era tarde... Ele já estava abraçando ela meio sem jeito. Ela não conseguia retribuir muito bem apenas deu duas batinhas no ombro dele agora pelo visto muito mais fortes do que ela lembrava. Pode ver seus irmãos trocando olhares e nesse exato momento deu um passo pra trás ajeitando a blusa social que subiu um pouco. Ele recuou um pouco sem graça e continuou olhando pra ela por uns segundos que pareceram décadas. Até que...

- Ah! Como vai Gina? Você tá bem... crescida!

Foi a única coisa que ele também conseguiu pronunciar.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo Dois:**

**O hóspede.**

Não, não podia ser. Tantos aurores no mundo inteiro e ele?! Logo ele? Gina andava de um lado pro outro em seu quarto assim que chegou em casa. Não... Era muito pra ela. Ela não ia conseguir enfrentar a missão tendo ele do seu lado. Aquele que ela mais... "Ái Ginevra! Deixa de ser frouxa! Nem parece uma Grifinória, onde está sua coragem? Mais que isso eu sou uma Weasley e tenho meu orgulho!"

- Filha sái desse quarto vem jantar!

- Já vou mãe! Bosta de dragão! Ela praguejou alto. Ele estava lá em baixo. E com toda sua família contando as novidades dos estados Unidos. Porque ele tinha que ser tão querido pela sua família?

--

- Então você teve que viver como um trouxa Harry?! Esse tempo todo?! Perguntava um Arthur Weasley muito entusiasmado.

- É... Tive... Eu já estava acostumado sabe.. Pela minha infância com meus tios... Mas depois de morar sozinho, e usar tanta magia no curso de aurores aí sim não foi nada fácil!

- Oh Arthur, querido! Chega de perguntas, deixe ele jantar agora! Está tão magrinho coitadinho! Deve estar com saudades de comer uma comida descente e não aquelas porcarias enlatadas de trouxas americanos!

- Obrigado Sra. Weasley! Sua comida faz falta a qualquer um que não a coma todo dia!

- Ah! Que isso querido! Sente-se! Coma, coma! Sirva-se de suco também! E assim, Molly fez questão de encher o prato dele. Por um momento ouviam-se apenas o tilintar dos pratos, até Gina aparecer na escada murmurrando:

-Hu-hum... Boa noite gente..

- Pensei que não ia descer nunca filha! Essa é outra que precisa se alimentar está esquelética! Vou te dar uma poção pra abrir seu apetite- Disse a Sra. Weasley.

- Que isso mamãe... Eu estou ótima! E sentou-se na mesa ao lado de Hermione constrangida, sem ter coragem de levantar os olhos pra encarar o restante. Hermione por sua vez estava mergulhada em observar Rony conversar animadamente com Harry. Pareciam duas crianças felizes! Falavam sobre quadribol e quando o silêncio se estabeleceu foi ela quem puxou assunto, desviando o olhar deles pra Gina:

- E então Rony me contou sobre a nova missão. Quando irá começar o treinamento?

Gina teve uma súbita vontade de esbofetear a cara da sua cunhadinha querida! Mas se conteve em responder:

- Não faço idéia. Acredito que logo, mas Gui não comentou nada comigo.

Rony questionou:

- O Gui não passou nenhuma informação prévia a vocês?

Então como se Harry desperta-se de seus pensamentos foi a vez dele se dirigir a Gina, que inevitavelmente teve que olhar pra ele.

- Ah! Eu tinha me esquecido Gina! Seu irmão pediu que fossemos amanhã cedo para a Sede do curso de Aurores. Ele estará nos esperando lá pra nos passar os detalhes da missão.

O Sr. E a Sra. Weasley não esconderam a expressão de surpresa e alegria:

- Minha filha você não tinha nos contado que o Harry quem iria substituir Neville na missão com você querida?! Mas... Isso... Isso é ótimo!! Não é Arthur?!

- Sim querida, sem dúvidas.

Gina quase engasgou com seu suco de abóbora tamanha era sua aflição e vergonha:

- Ah mamãe.. Eu... Eu... Achava que tinha comentado...

- Não querida, eu me lembraria se tivesse dito, claro que me lembra... Porém Harry cortou a frase da Sra.

- Bom se você me dão licença vou me deitar. Nem consegui desfazer as malas e amanhã temos que sair cedo não é Gina?

- Ah claro! O Gui lhe informou que horas?

- Acho que devemos estar lá as 8. O.k?

- Ah... Claro, o.k.

- Então Boa noite. Sra. Weasley o jantar estava maravilhoso! Não sei como sobrevivi dois anos sem vir aqui comer de sua comida.

Molly agradeceu envergonhada mas muito feliz com o rapaz. Ele deu boa noite a todos e se dirigiu ao antigo quarto dos gêmeos que já era praticamente seu desde que Fred e Jorge haviam ido morar sozinhos. Toda vez que ia pra Toca era neste quarto que ficava. Logo depois, Rony subiu também bocejando e reclamando que teria que acordar cedo pra servir de guarda-costas do ministro. Hermione e Gina se ofereceram pra limpar a cozinha e a Sra. Weasley foi se deitar agradecida e dizendo que Hermione era a nora que ela sempre quis, e que não via logo a hora dela e Rony se casarem pra que ela viesse morar na Toca com eles. Embora Mione soubesse que não pensavam em morar na Toca, não evitou ficar corada até o último fio de cabelo, pelo carinho de Molly com ela. Arthur também deu boa noite às moças e foi se deitar seguido de sua esposa. Quando elas enfim ficaram sozinhas na cozinha Hermione não se conteve e enquanto guardava a louça com acenos de varinha questionou Gina:

- E então... Como está se sentindo?

Gina deu um pulo assustada com a pergunta repentina da amiga:

- Como assim? Como eu deveria estar me sentindo? Bem.. eu... Estou tensa, claro! Afinal é minha primeira grande missão e eu não tenho tanta experiência como os demais, me formei depois e... - Suas palavras se perderam ao encarar Hermione. – Porque está me olhando assim, Mione?

- Ah Gina! Por Merlin, tenha santa paciência! Você sabe muito quem que eu estou falando dele... E apontou com o nariz em direção a escada, sussurrando: .. do Harry!

Gina deu um pulo! Não esperava aquela pergunta tão direta e muito menos sabia como responder:

- Mione, não sei...

- Francamente Gina! Você pode enganar a qualquer um que estava nessa mesa mas não a mim e pelo visto nem a Gui! Eu vi seu jeito.. Estava sem graça com a situação... E pelo visto Gui também não lhe contou nada antes que seria Harry a sua dupla temendo sua reação!

- Mas que isso? Um complô? Eu e Harry somos amigos, assim como você e ele, ou ele e Ron! O que passou, passou Mione e...

- E...?

- Bem foi coisa de adolescentes, você sabe...

- Gina... O que eu sei é que vocês namoraram e que acabaram se separando sem dar um ponto final... Digo, não houve um término definitivo houve?

- Se pra você um namorado que vira e diz que não pode ficar com a namorada porque vai seguir seu caminho e não quer atrapalhar o dela não é um término definitivo, Mione!! Eu não sei o que seria isso então!! Um FIM definitivo??

- Mas ele só fez isso pra não te magoar Gina.. Ele não queria atrapalhar seus estudos te fazer sofrer, então..

- Ah não Mione! Agora é minha vez de dizer: Francamente! Harry e essa desculpa de salvar o mundo e não magoar ninguém! Eu não era mais uma menininha e... Ah! Basta! Se vire com a louça que eu vou deitar!! Esse assunto já me esgotou! - E saiu batendo pés para subir a escada quando escutou Hermione chamar baixo:

- Gina?!

- Fala Mione...?

- Esteja bem bonita amanhã, ok? Faça ele se arrepender e...

Uma luz cruzou a cozinha a atingiu um copo estraçalhando-o! Hermione abaixou a tempo e pode ver uma Gina irada encarando-a. Ela somente piscou pra amiga e murmurrou reparo concertando o copo e vendo a amiga subir as escadas. Ela com certeza estava irada. Riu sozinha terminando de guardar a louça.

Gina já estava indo se deitar quando pensou consigo mesma: "Hermione está certa. Amanhã eu estarei o dia todo do lado dele. -Sorriu maliciosamente.- E ele vai se arrepender de ser Harry Potter."

--

O sol bateu de leve em seus olhos. Estava nascendo um novo dia. E não era um dia qualquer era "O dia". O dia em que ele poderia estar mais perto dela... Daquela que ele nunca conseguiu esquecer... Como ela está diferente. Não acreditaria que fosse possível nem se me contassem mas ela está muito mais...linda. "Pare com isso Harry! Ela nem deve mais lembrar do passado! Quem mandou ser burro?" Harry travava uma luta breve com sua consciência às 7 da manhã. Com certeza ela deve estar namorando. Um mulherão desse não ficaria dando sopa pra qualquer caldeirão. Espantando esses pensamentos ele seguiu pro banheiro pra depois descer para o café.

--

Ela levantou cedo. Olhou pela janela. Ainda estava frio. "Tudo bem, vamos lá Ginevra. Primeiro coisa: que roupa?" Era preciso algo que não a atrapalhasse nos treinos e que ao mesmo tempo a deixasse com uma aparência de mulher... algo... Fatal? Ela riu dos próprios pensamentos. Decidiu-se por uma blusa de gola alta de cor creme, uma calça preta justa, mas que não lhe impedia de fazer nenhum movimento, pelo contrário.. Era até muito confortável. E calçou um par de botas se salto e bico fino. O salto era grosso, e também era muito estável. Levar um chute de alguém com aquele salto não devia ser nada agradável. "Ái que pensamento cruel!". Ela então desceu para o café.

- Bom dia mãe... Pai...

- Bom dia querida.. Sente-se e coma. Hoje você precisa se alimentar bem.

- Bom dia filha. Você está ótima hoje!

- Ah obrigada papai! - Ela sentiu sua face queimar de vergonha. – Onde estão todos?

- Hermione já foi para o St. Mungus; Rony continua dormindo e vai se atrasar como sempre. E Harry já deve estar descendo.. Ah! Olha ele aí!

- Bom dia gente... Procurando por mim Gina? Fique tranqüila que eu não vou te abandonar nessa missão! – Disse ele em tom de deboche. - Eu não deixaria essa aventura toda só pra você, e que eu saiba você não é egoísta..

- Ah claro, Harry! Eu esqueci que salvar o mundo e proteger "MOÇAS" indefesas é o que você faz de melhor! – Ela cuspiu com ironia.

- Calma, calma. Foi só uma brincadeirinha! Eu sei muito bem que você saberia se cuidar sozinha e que não é mas... Bem... Está longe de ser só uma menininha.

Ela engoliu uma nova resposta, sorriu e disse com um tom de voz de quem nunca se altera:

- Então vamos? Não quero me atrasar.

- Claro, vamos. Aparatar ou lareira?

- Aparatar... Não gosto da poeirada da lareira.

Eles seguiram para o jardim e de lá aparataram para a Sede do curso de Aurores deixando para trás um Sr. e Sra. Weasley rindo muito.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo Três:**

**Poção colorida**.

Aparataram na porta do Quartel-General dos aurores. Um grupo de jovens treinava ao ar livre diversos feitiços e contra-feitiços de grande complexidade.

Adentraram por um hall e deram de cara com um Gui muito aflito:

- Que bom que chegaram logo! Não podemos perder tempo. Vamos, me sigam até uma sala.

Eles seguiram em silêncio, sentaram-se um em cada cadeira a frente de uma mesa, e Gui tomou a cadeira do lado oposto.

- Bom, infelizmente não posso demorar. Darei todos os detalhes e deixarei todas as recomendações e conto com a perspicácia de vocês para que façam tudo que for necessário. Surgiu um grande problema com os artefatos encontrados na Travessa do Tranco. Alguns bruxos donos de lojas suspeitas simplesmente sumiram, fugiram deixando as lojas lacradas. - Harry pensou em questionar, mas Gui o cortou. – Não Harry, não se preocupe, está tudo sob controle. Apenas me ouçam.

Gina e Harry fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

- Bom... Não vejo que seja necessário nenhum treinamento específico com relação à magia avançada, pois estou falando com Harry Potter e Gina Weasley. Ambos são excelentes na execução de feitiços e eu sei disso.

Gina e Harry sorriram e apenas concordaram com a cabeça novamente. Já estavam ansiosos por detalhes.

- Continuando... Vocês irão para o Brasil.

- BRASIL?? Você quer dizer... Bem.. Aquele país... América do Sul??

- Sim Gina. – Respondeu Gui sem emoção. – Só existe um país chamado Brasil não é?! Não, não me responda. E não me olha assim furiosa. Está parecendo a mamãe! Deixe-me prosseguir. Então essa poção que tenho aqui (e com isso mostrou um vidrinho que parecia uma mistura de água, óleo e sal) é uma poção de idioma. Neste caso o Português falado no Brasil. Por isso essas cores. (Cada camada possuía diferentes cores: uma verde, uma amarela e uma azul.) Vocês deveram beber duas gotas por dia enquanto estiverem lá, para que falem português o tempo inteiro. É necessário que vocês se infiltrem sem serem notados como estrangeiros, e muito menos como bruxos! Tratem de ir se habituando aos costumes. Vocês terão uma semana de treinamento com uma Auror brasileira brilhante –

"_Que a Fleur não ouça isso!"_ – O nome dela é Srta. Lívia Souza. Ela irá auxiliá-los no que for preciso. A missão de vocês é encontrar Lestrange a todo custo. Não podemos permitir que uma nova era das Trevas se inicie. Vocês sabem o quanto aquela mulher é cruel e se ela está quieta até hoje foi somente pra tentar se "apagar" de nossas memórias. Mas com certeza ela deve estar planejando algo. Alguma dúvida? Podem perguntar.

- Onde exatamente ela está agora? Esse é um grande país precisamos saber em que parte dele ela está morando.

- Chegamos ao ponto. – Disse Gui entusiasmado. - Bellatrix não tem um paradeiro, o que de fato não nos espanta... Afinal, ela é uma fugitiva! As últimas informações mostraram que ela estava em uma cidade chamada São Paulo. Mas não se preocupem! Vocês serão informados diariamente sobre os últimos passos da megera. Uma grande equipe de confiança estará junto com vocês. Mas alguma pergunta?

- E quando devemos ir? – Perguntou Gina.

- Ah claro, maninha! Vocês irão em breve. Assim que estiverem preparados. E devo lhes informar que infelizmente não poderão aparatar lá, nem usar lareiras. Deverão ir por método trouxa.

- Mas não podemos atravessar o oceano de carro Gui... Usaremos algum navio?

- Não Harry, claro que não! Seria muito tempo perdido! Vocês irão de avião.

Os olhos de Gina brilharam num misto de medo e surpresa.

- A-a-vião? A caixa de metal que Hermione disse que flutua no ar?

- Tudo bem Gina. Eu andei em um desses e realmente não é tão ruim quanto parece. – Disse Harry tranqüilizando-a.

- Então maninha, Harry... Sinto muito, mas preciso ir. Caso vocês queiram treinar qualquer coisa pelos próximos três dias o quartel está à inteira disposição. Daqui a quatro dias vocês estarão embarcando no aeroporto para lá. As passagens de vocês serão entregues por uma coruja ainda hoje... Harry, você já sabe mais ou menos como funciona, então explique a Gina, por favor.

- Claro Gui. Tudo bem.

- E não se esqueçam das poções! Vocês vão encontrá-la nesse armário à direita. Tchau maninha! Dê um beijo na mamãe por mim.

- Tchau Gui.

Os dois permaneceram sentados. Absortos em seus pensamentos. Mal acreditavam em tudo que estava prestes a acontecer. Eles iriam para um país completamente desconhecido, caçar uma bruxa que fazia questão de refletir as atitudes de seu amado e falecido mestre e pior... Teriam que fazer tudo _juntos_. Foi então que Harry quebrou o silencio:

- Bom Gina... Seria bom nos planejarmos certo? Devemos ir à Londres comprar umas roupas trouxas para o clima de lá... E talvez bom, seria útil praticar alguns feitiços, duelo e azarações avançadas durante os dias que nos restam...

Ela não poderia deixar de rir da sua própria situação. Teria que ir a Londres comprar roupas junto com Harry! Afinal ela precisava realmente de roupas convincentes, pois vira na casa de Hermione naquela caixinha de imagens.. Como era mesmo o nome? VT? Não... TV! Isso! Ela tinha visto na TV que as brasileiras se vestiam com roupas pequenas.. Talvez fosse por causa do clima.. É deve ser... Bom pelo menos poderia testar sua capacidade de duelos com ninguém menos que o Menino-que-sobreviveu! E tudo que ela precisava naquele momento era de uma boa briga pra acalmar os ânimos! Era isso... Ia começar pelos feitiços.

- Então vamos começar praticando já que já estamos aqui mesmo né? Deixemos as compras pro último dia! – disse ela em tom decidido, no qual ele nem ousou retrucar.

- Claro, então vamos.

Eles partiram rumo a uma sala que mais se parecia com uma arena... Ele não se conteve em perguntar:

- Mas você vai praticar assim? Digo... Você se sente à vontade pra praticar ou prefere trocar de roupa talvez? E fazendo isso ele apontou sua varinha a si mesmo prendendo os óculos ao seu rosto com um feitiço de cola.

- Eu estou ótima assim Harry, não se preocupe.

Ele novamente apenas consentiu e se posicionaram. E então tudo se transformou somente em luzes saídas de suas varinhas e escudos de proteção.

--

Ao cair da noite e depois de pequenos intervalos entre um duelo e outro, Harry e Gina já estavam esgotados. Treinaram o dia todo e o resultado final foi espantador. Em nenhum momento um consegui de fato derrotar o outro. Eram extremamente competentes no que faziam e não erravam em nenhum minuto. Os feitiços eram executados silenciosamente, mas mesmo assim não houve nenhuma falha, nenhum erro em nenhum dos dois que fizesse apenas um ser o vencedor. O "treinamento" intensivo só foi interrompido com o aparecimento de Rony que gritou "_Expelliarmus_" incrivelmente rápido e tomou as duas varinhas dos que duelavam.

- Meu Deus! O que é isso? Eu estou aqui a meia hora e pelo visto ficaria a vida inteira se não impedisse! Esse duelo não acabaria nunca!

Um Harry muito suado e de face muito vermelha riu abertamente do amigo, mas Gina apesar da aparência cansada parecia extremamente enfurecida pela interrupção. _"Ele já estava cansado ele já ia desistir!"._

- Obrigada Rony! Foi muita gentileza sua interromper um treino de duelos no qual eu estava prestes a vencer!

- Ah Gina! Deixa de ser mal agradecida! Vocês estão um caco! Só vim porque Mione nos chamou pra jantar com ela e vocês conhecem muito bem Hermione Granger pra saber que ela não ia gostar muito de aceitar um _não_como resposta! Andem vão tomar um banho que eu espero vocês lá fora.

Antes mesmo do irmão terminar a frase Gina já havia saído rumo ao vestiário Feminino, bufando algo do tipo "nem casou e já obedece ela assim!" seguida por um Harry extremamente cansado que murmurrava um feitiço para desagregar o óculos a sua face para poder limpar o suor que escorria entre os olhos. Rony não pôde deixar de rir da irmã e do melhor amigo. E disse pra si mesmo:

- Esses dois aí... Hã... Não tem jeito mesmo. Coitado do meu amigo.

E rindo de seus pensamentos foi aguardar por eles do lado de fora.

--

Nota da autora:

Espero que estejam gostando!!

Cap. 4, 5 e 6 ainda essa semana!! Não percam!

Bjs

Lya

--

Nota da Beta Master: Lyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Não podia deixar passar a chance de um recadinho!

Eu adorei o capitulo e estou ansiosa pela nova fase que irá começar na fic. Você sabe que eu fiquei super feliz de ter sido escolhida como beta!

Tamo ai pra ajudar!!

Beijooos

Mari

--

Nota do Beta- Reviser:

Tb fiquei muuuuuito feliz de ser um beta!

Bj!


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo Quatro: **

**Jantar à luz de Velas.**

Hermione terminava de colocar a mesa. Acendeu as velas. Elas davam um charme todo especial na mesa de jantar. Andou de um lado para outro da sala. Resolveu ir até a imensa estante e pegar um livro qualquer só pra passar o tempo. Odiava esperar. Folheou o livro, e começou a ler a primeira linha quando ouviu um "crack". Ela largou o livro, seguiu em direção à porta e a abriu antes mesmo que Rony pudesse tocar a campainha.

- Poxa, vocês demoraram!

- Fale isso pra esses dois aí! Por mim já estaria aqui há horas, estou morto de fome!

- Ué? Vocês não queriam vir? – perguntou Hermione com uma cara de decepção.

- Claro que não Mione! Digo claro que queríamos vir! É que estávamos treinando e não vimos à hora passar... Até que Rony chegou e ainda teve que nos esperar tomar banho pra virmos todos juntos. – respondeu Harry abraçando a amiga.

- E você Gina? Tá tudo bem?!

Gina despertou dos seus devaneios e seguiu pra abraçar a amiga que a aguardava pra fechar a porta.

- Ah... tudo bem sim Mi. Só bastante cansada. Treinamos muito hoje. Temos pouco tempo, sabe?! – Elas se beijaram e caminharam pra sala.

- Vocês não treinaram! Vocês quase se mataram de tanto treinar! Não paravam nem pra piscar! – Disse Rony. E prosseguiu desviando de assunto, pois sua irmã lhe lançava um daqueles olhares fulminantes dela.

– Mione, cadê o Sr. E a Sra. Granger? - Perguntou Gina.

- Eles foram pra um jantar na casa de uns amigos do papai. Vão passar a noite toda falando de flúor, clareamento, extrações, próteses! Ah esquecem! Coisa de dentistas!- Disse ela olhando a cara de "não entendi nada" da amiga e do namorado – Aí eu não queria jantar sozinha e também queria ficar um pouco com vocês; matar as saudades. Nem conversamos direito depois que Harry voltou! Venham! Mas vamos jantar antes porque o estômago do Rony parece estar prestes a lhe devorar o fígado!

Todos riram e seguiram para a mesa. Jantaram falando sobre suas vidas, empregos, estudos. O jantar estava maravilhoso. Eles não estavam acostumados às comidas trouxas, mas aquela estava bastante apetitosa, mas não tanto quanto a bebida que Hermione lhes servira explicando que era alcoólica e feito de uvas. O vinho tinto foi muito saboreado por Rony e Harry, mas quem mais gostou na verdade foi Gina, que já ria a toa conversando com os outros deitada em um dos sofás da casa dos Granger.

- Eu nunca vi o Harry tão assustado como no Torneio Tribuxo. Fiquei até com pena do dragão de ter que ficar frente a frente com vocês cara! Você tava mais espantoso que um Testrálio!!

A conversa rolava animada.

- Vocês lembram-se da estréia do Rony como goleiro?! – Começou Gina. – Daquele coral de "Wesley é nosso rei"? Naquele dia sim eu vi meu irmão em completo desespero! Acho que foi pior do que a cara de Harry encarando o Rabo-Córneo e de Rony com Aragogue pelo que vocês falam!

- Não sei Gina, fica difícil dizer viu?! - Respondeu Hermione.

Parando de rir Harry pôde responder:

- Talvez o pior dia tenha sido o que seus pais foram até a Toca Mione, para ele fazer o pedido de noivado!

Todos continuavam rindo de Rony, mas este iniciou uma guerra de almofadas que durou alguns minutos. Foi então que Harry consultou o relógio.

- Nossa! Já tá tarde! Melhor arrumarmos isso antes que seus pais cheguem Mione! – Disse ele.

- Não Harry, tudo bem. Papai e mamãe devem ficar por lá essa noite. Bem, se vocês quiserem podem dormir por aqui. Nós vemos algum filme ou lemos um livro. Que tal uma partida de xadrez bruxo? Fiquem pra me fazer companhia!

- Não Mione, imagina. Eu estou meio tonta pela bebida de uva. Quero realmente ir pra casa. – Respondeu Gina. E com um aceno de varinha todas as almofadas retornaram ao sofá graciosamente. – Mamãe também pode ficar preocupada. Vamos então rapazes?!

- Gina, eu acho que vou ficar aqui, não vou deixar Mione sozinha... – Disse Rony muito sério, porém suas orelhas começavam a atingir aquele tom de maçãs maduras denunciando seu nervosismo. – Vocês sabem né... Bem... Ela não pode ficar sozinha, certo?! Vá com o Harry e avise a mamãe pra mim Gina?!

Harry forçava a boca fechada pra evitar uma gargalhada. Gina pensou em protestar, mas estava muito enjoada e se abrisse a boca poderia cometer algum acidente. Hermione também pensou em retrucar, mas naquele momento ela teve uma de suas idéias.

- Ah Rony, não precisava se preocupar, mas eu realmente gostaria que você ficasse aqui hoje. - Rony não pode disfarçar a surpresa e o entusiasmo.

- Go... Gostaria é? Digo você não se importa de eu e você, bem...

- Não Rony! Você realmente poderia ficar pra me ajudar a terminar um trabalho sobre acidentes mágicos comuns em Emergências. Sabe, é algo muito comum com Aurores não é?!

- Ah sim... Claro Mione. Eu te ajudo. – Disse Rony murchando.

- Bem... – Interviu Harry vendo o constrangimento estampado no rosto dos amigos. – Sem problemas, eu volto com Gina.

Gina não pode deixar de disfarçar sua expressão. "_Novamente ela e Harry. Sempre ela e Harry. Será que todos estavam tramando contra ela?!". _ Depois de anos tentando esquecer o "pé-na-bunda"... Ela seguiu para sala de jantar e ajudou Hermione a tirar a mesa e levar pra sala. Mas a amiga recusou a ajuda na limpeza, disse que faria isso depois em menos de um minuto. Gina concordou, mas sua cabeça estava longe, ainda numa certa cicatriz em forma de raio que a perseguia, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos exatamente pela voz do dono da tal cicatriz:

- Você tá bem Gina?

- Ah, sim... Um pouco tonta só isso.

- Vamos então? Melhor pó-de-flu. Você não tá muito bem pra aparatar.

- Claro... Vamos.

Então eles se despediram de um Rony muito sorridente e uma Hermione tão vermelha quanto às orelhas do namorado. E se encaminharam para a lareira. Encheram as mãos com o pó e no segundo seguinte Gina sentia sua outra mão sendo enlaçada carinhosamente. Ela procurou por dois olhos verdes que a encaravam preocupados e ele apenas sorriu e depois voltou a abaixar a cabeça. Então juntos falaram "Toca" e foram envoltos por uma fumaça verde, deixando para trás dois amigos que riam e se abraçavam como duas crianças que tinham acabado de ganhar um jogo de quadribol.

--

A noite estava fria. Podiam sentir o frio envolver-los delicadamente assim que a fumaça verde se dissipou. Gina soltou a mão de Harry o mais rápido que pôde. Ele sacudiu os cabelos que agora estavam relativamente grandes, mas ainda assim bagunçados. Bateu a poeira da roupa e seguiu em direção a cozinha atrás de um copo de água. Gina notou a ausência da sua mãe, o que era estranho. Ela chegando àquela hora nenhum sinal de preocupação por parte dos Weasley's?

- Engraçado mamãe não estar aqui. – Disse ela, mas pra si mesma que para Harry.

- Eu enviei um patrono a ela dizendo que fosse se deitar que nós já estávamos a caminho. – Respondeu ele simplesmente.

- Quando que eu não vi?

- Na sala. Enquanto você ajudava Mione com a louça.

- Hum... Certo... Então... Acho que vou subir. – E dando dois passos em direção a escada Gina parou abaixando a cabeça. Que sensação horrível era aquela?

- Tudo bem Gina? - Disse Harry desencostando do parapeito da janela e largando um copo de água que pegara pra beber.

- Sim... Quer dizer... Não. Tá tudo rodando. Uma vontade louca de... vomitar.

- Venha sente um pouco. É efeito do vinho.

Ele a segurou pelos ombros e a guiou até o sofá. A menina andava vacilante e cambaleante. E de vez enquanto tapava a boca com as mãos numa tentativa de conter as ânsias que persistiam a cada minuto.

- Venha sente um pouco. Beba isso. _Accio copo d'água. _– E com um movimento de varinha o copo que antes era dele veio até suas mãos e ele o ofereceu a garota. Imediatamente conjurou também um balde grande e o colocou estrategicamente a frente da garota que apenas aceitou a oferta melhor que aceitara ao copo. Não podendo mais resistir às ânsias, vomitou no balde recém ganho. E chorou. Chorou de vergonha pela situação. Chorou porque odiava passar mal. Chorou porque sua mãe não estava lá. E chorou por ele. Por Harry Potter. Ele que ela tanto esperou e que quando teve lhe escapuliu como água das mãos. Harry apenas a olhava. Ela chorou por longos minutos com a cabeça baixa. Então Harry fez o balde juntamente com seu conteúdo sumir, e se sentou ao lado dela passando o braço por cimas de seus ombros. Ela aceitou o abraço e encostou-se a seu peito ainda soluçando. Não podia ser. Ele estava ali, ao lado dela. Tão perto...

- Vai ficar tudo bem Gina. Descanse um pouco. Vai passar.

Com essas palavras Gina fechou os olhos e em minutos adormeceu. A última coisa que veio a sua mente foi um par de olhos verdes a olhando de maneira doce e cautelosa. E uma frase solta no ar. "Desculpe-me. Eu nunca te esqueci.".

--

3


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo Cinco: **

**Um começo inesperado.**

Era manhã de sexta. Ainda tinham três dias de treino. Gina acordou com fortes pontadas na cabeça. _"Céus!! Tem balaços me atingindo a cada 10 segundos?!"._ Continuou de olhos fechados por longos minutos. Então sentiu o sol bater de leve no seu rosto. Já deviam ser mais de 10 horas. _"Mas por Merlin?! Que dor de cabeça é essa?!"_ Resistiu mais alguns minutos e resolveu abrir os olhos. A claridade lhe ofuscava a visão, mas pôde perceber em cima de um baquinho de madeira simples ao lado de sua cama, uma bandeja com uma grande xícara e um pedaço de pergaminho enrolado. Ela levantou o corpo puxou o pedaço de pergaminho e imediatamente um frio percorreu sua espinha. Ela reconhecia plenamente aquela caligrafia. _"Gi, não quero que sua mãe se chateie com você. Beba isso assim que acordar. Harry." _Ela encarou a xícara fumegante em cima do banco. Seria uma poção anti-bebidas trouxas? Ela pegou a xícara aproximando das narinas e sentindo o cheiro forte de um líquido marrom. Ela tentou um gole e cuspiu. "Isso é terrível! E... amargo!" Resolveu tampar o nariz e com um gole único tomou quase todo conteúdo da xícara queimando sua língua.

- Droga!!

Sua cabeça ainda martelava. Foi lentamente até o banheiro, lavou o rosto. Seguiu pro armário puxando um vestido simples. Amarrou os cabelos e voltou pra cama. Num novo gole engoliu o resto do líquido marrom com uma careta. Com um aceno de varinha limpou os restos que havia cuspido de seus lençóis e fez sumir a xícara. Foi até o espelho da penteadeira. Sua aparência estava péssima, então buscou por uma caixinha que Hermione havia lhe dado de maquiagens. Poderia tentar com sua varinha, mas nunca tinha sido muito boa com feitiços de beleza. Passou um pouco do creme bege nas olheiras e conferiu o resultado. "Está melhor". Então desceu para o café.

Assim que chegou na sala viu sua mãe sozinha muito empenhada com o almoço.

- Bom dia mamãe. Onde estão todos?

- Oi filhinha! Acordou tarde.. Papai foi até o Beco ajudar **Jorge** na loja. O movimento tem sido grande por lá quando chega perto do fim de semana. Rony chegou ainda pouco da casa da Hermione. Tão cansado que estava meu filho, sempre tão bondoso. Ele disse que ficou até tarde ajudando os Granger's com a organização da biblioteca deles. Devem realmente precisar aumentá-la tendo Hermione como filha! - Disse a mulher com um sorriso bondoso. Gina engoliu em seco. Coitada da mãe. Acreditando mesmo que o filho era cheio de boas intenções._ "Hã! Sei que tipo de serviço o manteve acordado!" _Era melhor desviar o assunto antes que dedurasse logo o anjinho de seu irmão.

- Quer ajuda mãe?

- Ahhh! Não, não querida, pode ir que eu estou quase terminando aqui... Mas passe lá fora e veja se Harry precisa de ajuda no jardim.

- Ah... Claro, mãe. Ele não foi pro Quartel hoje? Tínhamos treino e eu... Bem dormi demais né?! Perdi a hora!

- Não querida. Ele não foi também, acho que não quis ir sozinho. Então se ofereceu pra dar uma limpeza lá fora. Aqueles gnomos estão cada dia piores! Vá lá, veja se está tudo bem e diga que o almoço já está quase pronto.

- Tá. Tudo bem.

E saiu porta a fora.

Olhou ao redor do jardim e não viu ninguém, então deu a volta pela casa e o avistou: Estava sentado empunhando a varinha e com um sorriso infantil. Levitava um grupinho de duendes que tentavam em vão voltar pro chão. Ela não pôde deixar de rir sozinha da cena. Não que não fosse típico dele rir de qualquer bobagem do mundo bruxo pelo qual fora privado tanto tempo de pertencer totalmente. Mas ver um Harry adulto, alto, com braços musculosos rir como o que ela conhecera quando tinha 10 anos era algo inexplicavelmente**...**lindo. _"Ái meu Merlin! Afaste esses pensamentos Ginevra!"._

- O que o Sr. Potter está fazendo com os pobres duendes? Certamente treinando com eles para a próxima missão?

- Vejo que a Srta. Weasley está muito melhor da ressaca.

- Re.. re.. o que?

- Ressaca - disse ele rindo. - É o nome que os trouxas dão ao mal-estar que sentem depois de beber vinho ou outras bebidas fortes.

- Ah sim... E o que era aquilo na xícara?

- Pelo visto você bebeu né?! - Riu ele novamente levantando e soltando os gnominhos que correram pros arbustos mais próximos. – É café. Eles costumam tomar aquilo pra melhor do mal-estar.

- Da ressaca. – Corrigiu ela.

- Exato.

- Os trouxas têm seus meios então, certo?!

- Isso.

- Obrigada Harry. Não precisava se preocupar.

- Eu sempre me preocupo. Não é você mesma que me diz isso? – Permaneceu a encarando por alguns segundos. – Fico feliz que esteja melhor.

Ela sentiu o rosto ruborizar. Mas um estalo desviou suas atenções e um Gui muito espantado com um pergaminho nas mãos se materializou na frente deles.

- Que bom que estão os dois aqui! Acho que vocês precisarão se apressar. Não tenho boas notícias.

O clima na Toca mudou radicalmente para um início de dia. Seguiam Gui caminhando do jardim rumo à cozinha, Harry passava as mãos nos cabelos num gesto típico de nervosismo e Gina mordia o lábio inferior igualmente tensa. Então assim que chegaram à mesa Gui se adiantou abrigando o pergaminho para os outros dois.

- Bom. Isso é parte de uma carta. Foi encontrada em uma das lojas abandonadas do Beco Diagonal. Provavelmente estaria sendo vendida como algum tipo de relíquia aos bruxos amantes do lado negro.

Na carta, escrita em uma caligrafia pequena e imprecisa lia-se: "..._por isso estou indo em busca de Órion, Ciça. Eu não posso acreditar que aqueles traidores de sangue se uniram com aqueles sangues-ruins pra fazer isso com meu Senhor! Eu vou matar cada um deles! Mas o Lord das Trevas foi e sempre será o bruxo mais poderoso de todos os tempos! E eu vou ser eternamente fiel a ele! E ele vai voltar, Ciça. Não importa quanto tempo, mas ELES VÃO MORRER! TODOS AQUELES INFELIZES! Irei pelo Lord e precisarei de sua ajuda Ciça. Aguarde meu sinal. Bella."_

Harry lia tudo com um enorme bolo se formando em sua garganta. Em suas mãos a prova de que algo estava errado. Desprezava aquela mulher mais que qualquer ser patético da Terra. Aquela que tirou dele toda a oportunidade de ter seu padrinho e uma família há alguns anos e a de seu amigo Neville de ter uma família desde que era bebê. A seguidora mais fiel do homem que destruiu a sua vida. Milhões de pensamentos e um ódio sem tamanho borbulhavam em todo seu ser. Gina, porém mostrava-se somente assustada. Então era esse o plano dela. Trazer de volta todo o terror que o mundo bruxo achava ter superado. Olhou para frente e viu sua mãe que também se aproximara para ler a carta, aos prantos, sendo consolada por Gui. Virou o rosto para seu lado direito e encontrou um Harry de cabeça baixa e uma fúria contida. Instintivamente pegou na mão dele. O fazendo retornar de seus pensamentos e a encarar. Com uma voz calma ela retomou a conversa.

- Mas afinal o que é Órion? Uma pessoa?

Gui afastou a mãe forçando-a a sentar-se e respondeu a irmã.

- Não sabemos Gina. Pode ser qualquer coisa. Um objeto, um livro, uma pessoa. Sabemos apenas que é algo extremamente poderoso. Algo que Vol... Voldemort confidenciou a elas, talvez.

- E então é isso que ela está procurando no Brasil? Harry resolveu sair de seu silêncio.

- Provavelmente, Harry.

- Mas eu não entendo... – Começou Gina. –... Dumbledore sempre nos disse que nenhum feitiço é capaz de ressuscitar os mortos... Ela não poderia ressuscitar Voldemort, poderia?

- É verdade... Seria algo tipo a Pedra da Ressurreição do anel dos Gaunt? Uma semi-vida?

- Não sabemos Harry... Mas acho que somente algo realmente poderoso seria capaz disso... E bem, Harry... Na verdade a Magia Negra vai além dos nossos saberes... Talvez exista algo que Dumbledore nunca admitiria por ser magia das trevas... Eu não sei! Estou tão confuso quanto vocês!

Os três permaneceram ali na mesa. Molly já havia chamado o Sr. Weasley pela lareira e esse chegava a Toca com uma expressão tão assustada quanto à da esposa. O silêncio prevaleceu até a chegada de Rony e Hermione para o almoço. A moça encarou a todos e por fim declarou

- Elas querem trazê-lo de volta não é?! É isso que Bellatrix pareceu avisar a Narcisa.

Não obteve resposta. Todos na mesa apenas abaixaram a cabeça. Então Rony prosseguiu:

- Mas nós não iremos deixar que ela consiga certo?! Bem... Parvati e Dino acharam essa carta e agora pelo menos sabemos o que a louca está buscando... Esse negócio aí de Órion. Não é tão ruim assim. – Disse descontraído.

Era incrível como aqueles dois tinham a capacidade de fazer Harry enxergar a vida por outro ângulo. Até um minuto atrás, ele só pensava no que a infeliz da Lestrange estava planejando e sentia somente o ódio se apoderar de seus pensamentos. Então com uma reflexão óbvia e muito sensata que aparentemente os dois amigos vieram discutindo desde que a Sra. Weasley os dera a notícia pela lareira até o momento de chegarem à Toca, Rony e Mione simplesmente fizeram com que a esperança e a coragem retornassem aos pensamentos de Harry. Realmente agora estavam em uma condição melhor que antes, pois tinham uma pista para o ressurgimento da ex-comensal. Foi com esse ânimo renovado que ele voltou a encarar os amigos e o restante dos Weasley.

- Bom... Vocês estão certos.

Todos se espantaram com a declaração inesperada. Mas Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares cúmplices de pessoas que sabem o que o amigo pensava. Harry continuou:

- Vamos esquecer o momento de frustração. A vida nunca é tão fácil certo?! – E riu displicentemente. – Sempre vai haver bruxos ruins.

Imediatamente o clima de medo da Toca foi substituído por uma leve onda de tranqüilidade.

- Gina. Vamos arrumar nossas coisas? Se o Gui nos permitir acho que devemos partir logo.

- Vocês têm minha permissão, é claro, Harry.

- O.k. Quando iremos então? – Quis saber Gina.

- Agora. – Respondeu Harry com um suspiro. – Não podemos perder tempo.

Ela consentiu e subiram pra aprontar as malas. Agora sim a festa iria começar.

Obs.: Beta 2

Uehueheu negritou o Jorge né? Ta certo! Muuito legal esse capitulo! Mal posso esperar!


	7. Capítulo 6

7

**Capítulo Seis.**

**Senhora e Senhor.**

Já estavam esperando há mais ou menos 45 minutos. Gina não só havia feito as malas como tinha tido tempo para ouvir os conselhos do pai e consolar uma mãe chorosa.

- Minha menina. Sempre tão corajosa... Vou sentir tanto a sua falta. Prometa que vai se cuidar querida. Que irá se alimentar direito... – Ela fungava.

- Prometo mamãe. Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe.

Rony e Hermione permaneciam de mãos dadas sentados no sofá conversando discretamente enquanto o Sr. E a Sra. Weasley rodeavam a filha com recomendações e carinhos. Até Gui surgir na lareira segurando uma mala surrada.

- Desculpa a demora pessoal. Tive que passa no quartel pra buscar as poções que esses dois aí não pegaram. Aqui está Gina. As passagens e os documentos.

Gina pegou os papéis da mão do irmão e leu cada um deles fazendo uma cara de extremo desgosto. Hermione que observava tudo pelo canto dos olhos se soltou de Rony indo até amiga.

- Tudo bem Gina. São só papéis que os trouxas usam para se identificar, não precisa decorar tudo, somente o nome que irá usar e... – Mas foi interrompida por uma Gina em chamas.

- Eu sei o que são Mione! Mas vejo que não terei que me preocupar com meu nome, afinal ele não foi "TÃO" alterado certo Guilherme?

Todos a encaravam e dela pra Gui que parecia muito confuso. Começou a abrir a boca pra responder a irmã, mas foi cortado por ela.

- Eu posso saber por que o meu nome ficou como Gina para o seu "excelente disfarce" Chefe? – Perguntou ela com ironia?

Gui respondeu mais rápido do que esperava:

- Bom porque você está acostumada com seu apelido e é algo bem simples não levantaria suspeitas. E descobri que Tiago é um nome bastante usado no Brasil então optei por esse para Harry. Foi por isso.

- O.k. Entendi seu ponto de vista maninho. Mas me responda só mais uma coisinha: PORQUE GINA SPENCER E HARRY SPENCER?

Todos na sala entenderam o porquê da cor avermelhada estar presente não somente nos cabelos, mas também no rosto e pescoço da caçula dos Weasley. Apesar de no fundo estarem achando graça ninguém ousou se dirigir a menina que encarava furiosa seu irmão. Então foi Hermione que respondeu por ele.

- Não é óbvio Gina? Você e Harry andarão juntos durante todo o tempo que estiverem nessa missão, e nada mais sensato para não levantar suspeitas do que usarem o disfarce de marido e mulher.

Gina estava prestes a azarar a amiga tamanha era a sua raiva, mas foi Rony quem interviu com as feições sérias:

- Gárgulas Vorazes! Não seja infantil Gina! Não vai ser um nome de casados que vai mudar alguma coisa na relação de trabalho entre você e Harry! Você é uma auror e quando optou por isso sabia o que teria de fazer. Anda vamos pro "_aerotorpo_". Harry deve estar esperando.

E dizendo isso todos se direcionaram para porta. Gina havia murchado. Seu irmão acabara de lhe jogar um balde de água fria. "Não é um nome que vai fazer vocês serem finalmente um casal de verdade Gina! Como você é burra!".

--

De longe podia avistar um grupo em destaque no meio da multidão. O Aeroporto de Londres Heathrow era um dos mais movimentados do mundo, mas era impossível não distinguir um grupo tão diferente e ao mesmo tempo tão familiar. Cinco ruivos com uma nuvem castanha. À frente vinham Hermione, Rony e Carlinhos que passariam despercebidos como trouxas em meio à multidão. Mas logo atrás vinham dois jovens senhores com roupas bem "excêntricas" cercando uma moça de olhar e passos firmes. Esta vestia uma calça jeans escura com sapatos fechados preto de salto. Um casaco igualmente preto e aberto na frente cobria uma blusinha que parecia não ter mangas nem alças. Num braço uma bolsa e completando o "look" brincos que se assemelhavam a aros de quadribol e os belos cabelos ruivos presos num coque perfeito. "_Ela podia estar vestida em roupas trouxas, mas estava incrivelmente linda!_".

- Tudo bem aí cara?! – Disse Rony para o amigo. – Você parece meio enjoado...

- Não, não tudo bem. Só estava pensando... Já fizeram o check-in?

- Já, já sim. Ainda bem que a Mione veio pra nos ajudar! Esses trouxas são muito complicados! Sacudiram a mala, colaram papéis e depois devolveram mandando deixar naquele tapetinho. Não seria muito mais fácil se apenas deixassem a mala com o dono?

- Eu tive que lançar um feitiço na minha bagagem pra virar essa maleta. Não estava com a passagem e então devia ter apenas a bagagem de mão. Os trouxas dão o jeito deles Rony... Bom, agora é esperar a chamada pro avião.

Arthur olhava para todos os lados pedindo explicações a Hermione sobre tudo que via ao seu redor. Molly dava as últimas recomendações à filha e Carlinhos abraçava a irmã numa espécie de pedido de desculpas deixando a mãe emocionada.

ATENÇÃO SENHORES PASSAGEIROS DO VÔO 3-0-5-7 COM DESTINO A SÃO PAULO, BRASIL. EMBARQUE NO PORTÃO 7.

- É o vôo deles! - Disse Hermione para o Sr. Weasley indo de encontro ao amigo e dando-lhe um daqueles abraços em torno do pescoço. – Se cuida Harry. Eu sei que nem precisaria pedir isso, mas... Cuida dela, ok?!

O amigo simplesmente concordou sorrindo pra amiga.

- Ei! Ei! Que pouca vergonha! Essa aí tem dono senhor Cicatriz! E você hein? Só porque ele tem olhos verdes? Deixa um pouquinho ELE pra mim! – Disse Rony rindo em direção ao amigo e disse dando-lhe um abraço. – Vai lá cara. Acaba com a louca!

Os três riram. E Harry seguiu para onde estava o resto dos Weasley.

- Gina você está com a minha passagem?

- Sim, estou. – E entregou a ele os papéis. – E com seus documentos também.

O rapaz olhou pros papéis e sorriu pra Gui.

- Gostei do Tiago. Obrigado.

- Nada cara. – Disse Gui sorrindo e olhando pra irmã. Harry provavelmente não sabia o show que antecedera a vinda pro aeroporto.

Seguiram os dois pros corredor que dava acesso à aeronave deixando para trás as pessoas que eles tanto amavam.

- Nervosa? – Perguntou Harry.

- De forma alguma querido. – Disse Gina com ironia segurando na mão dele assim que saíram da vista dos outros. Harry não entendeu bem a atitude da garota até uma mulher na porta do avião recolher os bilhetes de suas mãos e dizer em alto e bom tom:

- Sr. E Sra. Spencer... Poltronas de número 22 e 23, por favor.

Uma sombra de entendimento passou pela cabeça dele que não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- Ah sim, querida. Então somos casados há quanto tempo mesmo?

- Não brinque assim querido. Você não gostaria de me ver nervosa certo? Quer que eu DESISTA de nosso PASSEIO?

Harry riu da tonalidade que o rosto dela atingia e resolveu parar de brincar. _"Sr. e Sra.. Gostei disso. Soaria melhor se fosse Potter na verdade. Devo me lembrar de agradecer ao Gui."_

--

A viajem transcorreu tranqüila, exceto pelas crises de enjôo de Gina e pelo tédio súbito que era ficar mais de 5 horas sentado numa poltrona vendo uma comissária ir e vir sem parar. Nem podia se mexer, pois Gina adormeceu no seu ombro durante a maior parte da viagem. Depois de muito tempo sentado sem levantar nem para ir ao banheiro nem durante a parada de escala em uma cidade chamada Recife, o tormento finalmente acabara. Chegaram a São Paulo onde passariam a noite apenas para descansar e no dia seguinte seguiriam para o Rio de Janeiro pra encontrar com a equipe do Brasil responsável.

Harry acordou Gina e seguiram para buscar suas malas e procurar um táxi.

- Pelo visto você já está acostumado a viagens desse tipo não?

- Sim. Tive que me acostumar. – Respondeu ele fazendo sinal pra um carro.

- Já sabe onde vamos ficar?

- Gui me informou o nome de um Hotel. – E abrindo a porta para que ela entrasse disse para o motorista: - Pro Hotel Bourbon Convention, por favor.

Este, por sua vez, pareceu não entender o que Harry falava. Então Gina instintivamente abriu sua bolsa, pingou algumas gotas de alguma coisa na boca e disse:

- Me desculpe ele não fala Português. Hotel Bourbon Convention, por favor, sim?!

- Ah... Claro senhora. Eu sempre soube que precisaria entrar no inglês. Posso perder fregueses por isso não é mesmo?!

Gina riu bondosamente para o senhor e se virou para Harry. Entregando-lhe o frasco. Ele bebeu e perguntou a ela baixo:

- Eu esqueci.

- Eu percebi. - Disse ela sorrindo.

- Engraçado - sussurrou ele. - Além de falar o idioma somente com a poção pude entender o que você diz nessa língua. - Trocaram olhares e seguiram para o aeroporto sem muitas palavras. Ao chegarem ao Hotel uma jovem recepcionista os recebeu:

- Boa noite Senhores. Em que posso ajudar?

- Gostaríamos de quartos, por favor. – Disse Harry entregando os seus documentos e os de Gina. A moça leu os documentos e digitou alguns dados no computador. Gina parecia irritada com a demora e resolveu perguntar:

- Algum problema? É que bem, estamos exaustos. Acabamos de chegar de viagem.

- Não, nenhum problema. Aqui está a chave. Quarto 121. Uma excelente suíte para o casal. Tenham uma boa noite.

Gina olhou pra Harry que ria entregando as malas dela e sua maleta para dois rapazes.

- Qual seu problema Harry? Você não pediu a ela QUARTOS?

- Somos casados querida. Ela com certeza achou que não entendera direito quando pedi no plural. E não me chame pelo apelido, não na frente dos outros.

Gina corou violentamente saindo dos elevadores batendo os pés e chegando a porta do quarto onde Harry deu alguns papéis na mão dos rapazes que ela sabia ser dinheiro trouxa.

- E eu posso saber onde VOCÊ vai dormir? – Disse ela entrando no quarto e olhando o bonito aposento com uma única cama de casal.

Harry fechou a porta e rindo muito se jogou na cama a sua frente.

- Bem aqui amor.

Gina tirou a varinha que estava dentro da bolsa e avançou na direção dele apontando perigosamente na direção do peito do rapaz.

- Harry Potter. Se ousar me desrespeitar eu juro que...

Mas a frase não foi terminada porque Harry com uma rapidez fora do normal a puxou pra cama e começou a fazer cócegas. Gina largou a varinha e ria desesperadamente tentando em vão soltar as mãos de um dos braços dele, enquanto com o outro ele cutucava sua cintura fazendo-a perder o ar de tanto rir. Até o momento em que ele parou subitamente encarando ela. Ela sentia o ar lhe faltar nos pulmões, mas não era pelas cócegas e sim por aqueles olhos verdes agora tão perto do seu rosto. Respirou ofegantemente ao sentir a respiração dele se aproximar da sua face. Estavam apenas a centímetros de distancia quando sua consciência gritou. "É assim que você reage a um pé-na-bunda Gina Weasley?"

- Pare Harry. – Disse ela se levantando. Ele atordoado com a respiração entrecortada se levantou rápido.

- Me desculpa. – Disse ele sem olhar pra ela. – Me desculpe Gina. Bom... Vou tomar um banho. - E seguiu em direção ao banheiro sem olhar pra trás.

Gina permaneceu sentada na cama onde encostou levando um travesseiro ao rosto assim que ele fechou a porta. "_Droga! Droga! Inferno sangrento! Porque eu o mandei parar_?" Pensava ela. "_Você é louca Ginevra? Esperou por esse momento desde seus 11 anos e agora acaba com tudo_?" Ficou mais alguns segundos naquela posição até que ouviu o barulho da água do chuveiro se extinguir levantando rapidamente e caminhando até sua mala. Pegou um pijama de calça comprida e camiseta – afinal dormiria no mesmo quarto que ele! – e esperou que ele saísse do banheiro. A porta se abriu e Harry se dirigiu até ela a encarando de forma séria.

- Desculpe-me novamente.

- Tudo bem Harry. – Respondeu ela com um sorriso fraco entrando no banheiro quando ouviu em baixo som que parecia mais um resmungo.

- Eu não queria lhe desrespeitar. Mas somente por você e pela sua família. Não ligo pro seu namorado.

Ela estancou. Mas não teve coragem de voltar muito menos de responder. Fechou a porta e encostou-se a ela. "_Ele disse seu namorado? Então é isso? Ele acha que eu tenho um namorado?" _Gina sorriu entrando no chuveiro. Pelo visto a viagem estava somente começando. E naquele momento sem dúvida ela esquecera porque realmente estava naquele lugar. Esquecera de Bellatrix e do tal objeto de Órion e esquecera-se de Voldemort. Eram somente ela e Harry ali naquela noite. E por mais algumas que viriam. "_Harry Potter e Gina Weasley_.".Sorriu perigosamente.

Gina saiu do banheiro secando os cabelos. Olhou pelo quarto e não viu ninguém. Caminhou lentamente pra cama quando viu Harry deitado no chão em cima do que pareciam cobertores muito fofos deitado lendo um livro.

- O que está lendo? – Começou ela.

- Feitiços avançados para Aurores. – Respondeu ele. – Revisando algumas coisas.

- Entendi... – Sua cabeça funcionava sem parar. "_Anda Gina, fale logo!" _– Harry?!

- Oi?!

- Pode vir aqui?

Ele abaixou os livros e olhou pra ela confuso. Levantou da cama improvisada e sentou na beirada da dela. Começou a falar:

- Gina, me desculpe... Eu já disse que não quis... - Mas foi cortado pela garota.

- Saiba que eu não tenho namorado Harry.

Ele calou-se sentindo seu monstro interior que até pouco tempo despertara novamente rugir dentro dele. Ele respirou acalmando-se e respondeu.

- Achei que tivesse. Bem... Já se passou algum tempo e bom... Você está bonita... E é solteira não é?! Nada mais normal que...

- Eu nunca quis outro namorado Harry.

Ele congelou. "_Meu Deus ELA nunca quis?" _Então se controlou novamente e perguntou:

- Então houve propostas?

- Sim, algumas...

- E não te agradou o suficiente? - Disse ele na dúvida se ganharia uma azaração nos próximos segundos. Ela, porém, apenas riu.

- Você quer saber de quem foram as propostas Harry? Eu não me incomodo.

Harry riu e sentou mais perto dela cruzando as mãos por trás do pescoço pousando a cabeça no encosto da cama.

- Então vamos lá. Sou todo ouvidos. O que eu perdi enquanto estive fora?

Gina riu e encostando também contou sobre tudo que havia acontecido durante o tempo no qual havia se distanciado dele. Contou sobre seu último ano em Hogwarts enquanto ele estava no curso de Aurores e sobre os dois anos seguintes quando ele fora para os estados Unidos. Harry apenas concordava e ria de alguns comentários. Ao final dos relatos virou-se pra ela.

- Então Dino Thomas e Colin Creevey? – Perguntou ele rindo. – Não são de um todo os piores. Nem tantos quanto eu esperava.

Gina riu. A essa altura todo desconforto de estar ali deitada ao lado de Harry já havia sumido por completo dando lugar somente à ansiedade de concluir sua meta para aquela noite.

- Pois é. Talvez as ruivas não estejam em alta. – Disse ela fazendo bico. Harry riu e respondeu:

- Talvez sim. Talvez não.

- O que você quer dizer? Então eu devo realmente pintar o cabelo?

- Não é isso! - Disse ele forçando-se pra ficar sério. - É quem bem... Modéstia à parte, não deve ser muito tranqüilizante pensar em ter alguma coisa com você. - Riu ele.

- Como assim Harry Potter? O que você quer dizer?

Ele se aproximou mais dela voltando a encará-la como no momento pós-cócegas. Um sorriso teimando em fugir do canto dos lábios.

- Talvez não seja muito tranqüilizador namorar uma garota que tem tantos homens a protegendo. - Disse ele finalmente.

- Não é isso que você ia dizer Harry. Fale a verdade!

"_Como ela sabe que não era isso?!"_ Pensou ele.

- Tudo bem. É que, além disso, depois de eu derrotar Voldemort, acho que ficariam com medo de me enfrentar. - Disse ele de uma só vez.

Ela ficou muda. Chegaram aonde ela queria! "_Por Merlin! Agora é minha vez de falar_!"

- Sabe Harry. Eu não descordaria de você caso você tivesse razão. Mas suponho que você não demonstrou muito suas vontades nos últimos anos e muito menos pareceu a brigar com alguém por mim. Aliás, até hoje você nem sabia se eu tinha ou não alguém. – Ela pode ver o rosto dele perder um pouco da cor. – Mas eu não sou uma pessoa vingativa, sabe? E ao contrário de você QUERIDO... - disse ela se aproximando dele -... eu costumo ir atrás do que eu quero.

Harry não se conteve. Pensou em levantar imediatamente para encará-la e dizer tudo que sentia, mas já era tarde! Um rosto muito corado estava diante dele o encarando ferozmente e neste exato momento ele poderia dizer que seu monstro não mais incomodava dentro dele. Ele simplesmente explodira! Agarrou a garota pela cintura trazendo o mais perto de si que poderia e a beijou vorazmente, beijou como se fosse a primeira e fazia isso. Ou talvez a única. Gina sentia seu corpo inteiro arder como se estivesse naquela fogueira do "Santo Ofício" que o professor Binns citara uma vez na aula de história da magia. Envolveu o pescoço do rapaz com os braços e continuou ali o beijando desesperadamente. Era delicioso sentir o cheiro dela de novo. Aquele aroma floral que parecia emanar dos poros da menina. Passava a mão pelos cabelos ruivos que ele tanto sentira falta. Sentia as mãos delas deslizando suavemente pelos seus cabelos e lhe acariciando a nuca. Tudo estava perfeito. Mas parecia melhorar a cada segundo. Gina afastou os lábios delicadamente encarando-o enquanto puxava-lhe a blusa. Harry obedecia prontamente aquele pedido silencioso livrando-se da camisa que agora já estava banhada de suor. Ela que antes estava sentada a frente deles puxou-o forçando a deitar ao lado dela. Deitou a cabeça na parte interior do ombro dele e acariciou-lhe o peito. Ele suspirou. Não iriam adiante nem deveriam se ela não queria. Teriam todo tempo do mundo. Ela levantou a cabeça procurando os olhos dele. Ele sorriu tentando retomar a respiração. Ela quebrou o silencio:

- Eu também nunca te esqueci Harry.

Ele sorriu lembrando-se do dia em que ela passara mal após o jantar na casa de Hermione e ele ao colocá-la na cama disse que nunca a havia esquecido. Achava que ela estava dormindo e que não se lembraria do acontecido. "_Por Merlin, como conseguira ficar tanto tempo sem essa garota?!_"

- Eu senti muito a sua falta Gina. Me perdoe por ter te deixado eu sou mesmo um idio...

Ela impediu que ele continuasse pousando o dedo sobre os lábios dele.

- Vamos dormir. Já é tarde e amanhã temos que sair cedo. Tudo bem?!

Ele concordou com a cabeça. Então um desespero se apossou dele e ele perguntou?

- Você prefere que eu desça e deite ali?

Ela riu.

- Nunca. Boa noite "QUERIDO".

- Boa noite Sra. Potter... Digo, Spencer!

Dormiram. Um sono leve que há tempos os dois não tinham.

N/A:

Querido beta Marcelo: Muitoooo pertinente a sua observação e a alteração já foi feita! Brigada pela força! Beta Mari: Obrigada por pensar no nome! Rsrs. Galerinha: Cápitulo 7 apontando por aí a qualquer momento!

Bjss

Lya


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo Sete.**

**Antes sós do que mal acompanhados.**

Se naquele momento os Granger's estivessem em casa poderiam ter ouvido da cozinha os gritos vindos do quarto da filha.

- EU PUDE PERCEBER QUE VOCÊS SÃO AMIGOS! E PELO VISTO BEM ÍNTIMOS!

- Não fale besteira Rony! Você está me desrespeitando!! Por Merlin, isso é apenas uma carta!!

- APENAS UMA CARTA? E depois dizem que você é inteligente Hermione!! Isso é uma PROPOSTA! Muito, muito indecente!!

- O QUÊ? – Agora era ela quem gritava. – Que diabos têm de mais numa simples carta?? Harry sempre me escreveu e já me convidou pra ir a vários lugares por cartas e isso não significava nada demais Rony!

- Agora vai compará-lo com seu melhor amigo? Vai proteger o VITINHO??

- CHEGA RONY! Cale a boca!

- Pois bem então tchau!! FIQUE A VONTADE PRA IR ATRÁS DELE!!

- Ronald Weasley... você... você me dá nojo! Eu...

Ele pareceu ignorar a frase dela e continuou.

– Afinal ele está louco que você vá conhecer a Bulgária, é o melhor apanhador do mundo e É RICO! Quem sabe ele possa te dar o futuro que você merece.

- Rony eu nunca fiz questão... – Disse a garota com lágrimas quentes escorrendo pelos olhos. Ele a cortou novamente.

- Tudo bem Hermione. Desculpe por vir te incomodar a essa hora da manhã. Eu não imaginava que daria de cara com a coruja desse... IMBECIL! – E virando as costas rumo à porta do quarto parou de súbito tirando algo do bolso. – Ah! Já ia me esquecendo... Embora agora não faça muito sentido isso é seu. – E deixando uma pequena caixinha em cima da cama da garota continuou seu caminho rumo à lareira da sala. Murmurou algo como "não poderia dar isso a mais ninguém mesmo!" e desceu as escadas. Hermione parecia congelada. Sentou na cama socando forte o travesseiro. Pegou a caixinha vermelha com as mãos e abriu. Dentro, afundado numa espuminha branca, brilhava solitário um anel dourado cravejado com uma única pedra na cor vermelha.

- Meu Deus! Merlin!!

Hermione levou uma das mãos à boca e suas lágrimas cessaram em segundos. "Coitado! Ele queria me fazer uma surpresa e... Merlin eu estraguei tudo!".

- VÍTOR KRUM EU TE ODEIO!

--

A noite passou rápida e ele não tinha nenhuma vontade de levantar. Deitada de costas e sendo abraçada por ele uma ruiva de pele branca ainda dormia. Fora uma noite perfeita. Apesar de não ter acontecido nada mais que um beijo a noite foi para ambos a melhor dos últimos anos. Harry não queria levantar. Fechou os olhos e deixou o perfume dos cabelos delas adentrarem suas narinas fazendo-o sentir-se renovado. Puxou-a mais pra perto e murmurrou no ouvido:

- Bom dia mocinha. Acho que tá na hora.

- Tem certeza? Acabei de dormir...

Ele riu. Poderia dizer que era uma criança que estava aninhada a ele se não fosse pelas curvas que podiam ser vistas por cima do lençol claro. Um calor começou a emergir de suas roupas e ele levantou-se calmamente beijando-lhe o ombro.

- Infelizmente temos que ir. Por mim ficaria aqui pra sempre.

Ela riu e virou pra ele abrindo os olhos.

- O.k, você venceu.

Harry riu e levantou pegando em sua mala (que era apena uma maleta até desembarcarem) uma calça jeans e uma blusa de malha.

- Aqui nem é tão calor como dizem não é? – Perguntou Gina convocando sua mala pra cima da cama com um aceno de varinha.

- Como poderia Gina? Isso – Disse ele apontando pra um aparelho branco acima da cama. – É um sistema de refrigeração de ar.

- Ah sim. - Disse ela sorrindo. - Agora eu entendi. - "_Toc-toc-toc_" Ouviram batidas na porta. Harry saiu de tolhas do banheiro, pegando a varinha. Gina levantou empunhando a mesma.

- Quem é? – Disse Harry apreensivo.

- Serviço de quarto Senhor. Trouxe o café-da-manhã.

Os dois riram e esconderam as varinhas. Harry seguiu pra porta de tolha mesmo, e antes que Gina pudesse protestar a abriu.

- Bom dia! Obrigado Senhor.

O homem pareceu levemente constrangido ao empurrar o carrinho com o café para dentro do quarto, foi então que Harry corou ao perceber que estava apenas de tolha enrolado na cintura. Gina ria da feição tímida dele que a fazia lembrar muito do Harry de Hogwarts. O homem piscou maliciosamente para Harry que fechou a porta com o rosto digno de um Weasley.

- Poxa! Porque você não me avisou?

Gina ria da situação enquanto ele se encaminhava novamente pro banheiro. Porém ele parou na porta e virou pra ela:

- Podíamos ao menos dar reais motivos para o pobre homem não acha? – Disse ele com um ar zombeteiro.

Ela tacou um travesseiro nele, mas a porta do banheiro já havia sido fechada.

"_Eu ADORARIA_!" Pensou ela rindo bebendo um gole de um suco amarelo.

--

-Você tem certeza que não podemos simplesmente aparatar?

- Já disse que não Gina! Estamos em um lugar desconhecido e indo pra outro lugar desconhecido. Podemos nos perder sem saber exatamente onde queremos chegar.

- Mas iremos demorar horas de carro!

- Tem outra idéia?

- Não! – Resmungou ela.

- Então deixe de ser reclamona, e vamos logo.

Entraram numa grande loja onde se lia uma faixa: "Aluguel de carros.".

- Olá, bom dia. Gostaríamos de um carro para viajar até o Rio de Janeiro.

- Ah sim, claro. Algum modelo específico? – Disse a moça para eles. – São somente vocês ou possuem crianças? Temos carros maiores e mais confortáveis para as crianças...

- Não... Ainda não temos - respondeu Harry sorridente. Gina apenas revirou os olhos, mas no fundo estava adorando ser a Sra. Potter, ou melhor, SPENCER

- Então fiquem com este. É um Fox, deste ano. Direção hidráulica...

- Tem ar refrigerado? – Cortou Harry.

- Sim, claro. - Respondeu a mulher parecendo ofendida.

- Então está ótimo, queremos esse mesmo.

Em alguns minutos estavam saindo do hotel depositando as bagagens no porta-malas. Pegaram uma estrada e com um feitiço simples o carro seguiria exatamente para o destino deles: Rio de Janeiro. Onde começariam efetivamente a busca por Lestrange.

- Harry? Está nervoso?

- Não. Estava mais passou. E você?

- Engraçado. Também não. Estava nervosa quando sentia calor, mas agora estou bem. - Disse ela sorrindo.

- E você ainda disse que aqui não era quente!

- Isso aqui é um deserto! – Respondeu ela. – Posso te fazer outra pergunta?

- Se eu quero te beijar? Ah não se preocupe eu quero sim. - E dizendo isso encostou os lábios levemente nos dela que riu.

- É sério Harry. O que você foi buscar no Largo antes de ir pro aeroporto?

- Muito curiosa mocinha! Bem eu fui buscar minha capa, e alguns apetrechos bobos que eu deixei lá há algum tempo. E bem... Eu queria pensar um pouco também.

- Você gosta de ficar sozinho não é?

- Não se você puder estar comigo. – Foi a resposta dele.

Seguiram viagem por mais algumas horinhas e quando chegaram à cidade já passava da hora do almoço.

- Chegamos? - perguntou ela

- Não. Chegamos à cidade, mas o endereço diz devemos ir para um bairro chamado Urca. E lá estarão nos esperando.

Mais alguns minutos e finalmente chegaram ao local indicado. Estacionaram e infelizmente tiveram que descer do fresco automóvel.

- De volta ao calor. – Disse Gina. Uma moça morena e vestindo uma calça jeans com chinelos e camiseta aproximou-se deles sorrindo.

- Calor não é?! Vai demorar um tempo até se acostumarem.

- Você é... – Começou Harry.

- Ah foi mal! Eu sou Lívia. Lívia Souza. E vocês são Gina – disse ela olhando a ruiva que retribuiu com um sorriso – e você... Bem eu nem posso acreditar... Harry Potter! – Disse a garota dando um beijo da cada lado das bochechas de Harry sem encostar-lhe efetivamente lábio. Hermione tinha dito que era um tipo de comprimento comum lá. Gina instintivamente tornou-se séria.

- E então vamos ficar aqui ou tem algum lugar pra nos levar? - Harry percebeu o tom mal- humorado de Gina e enquanto seguiam Lívia que falava da cidade murmurrou no ouvido dela:

- Com ciúmes ruiva?

- Eu deveria?

Seguiram a morena até um prédio grande, amarelo próximo ao estacionamento.

- Como vocês podem ver é um prédio meio comercial e meio residencial. O Quartel general de Aurores foi montado aqui neste prédio há muito tempo e nunca levantamos muitas suspeitas porque tudo por aqui está sempre bem movimentado. Temos uma sala restrita somente para essa investigação. Freitas, nosso chefe, não queria mudar muito a rotina da equipe, e selecionou apenas três de nós pra ajudar vocês. - Entraram num corredor aparentemente normal, subiram de elevador e chegaram à porta do que parecia ser um dos apartamentos do prédio.

– Chegamos! Japa, eles chegaram!! - Duas pessoas vieram em direção a eles para cumprimentar-lhes, mas uma delas em particular deixou Harry paralisado e fez uma fúria crescer dentro de Gina.

- Cho?! – Disse Harry incrédulo? – Não sabia que era Auror...

- Oi Harry!! – Disse a japonesa o abraçando. – Erh... Oi Gina.

- Olá Cho. – respondeu a outra secamente.

- Muito bom vê-lo Harry. Bem, eu não sou auror. Trabalho pro ministério daqui a um ano. Faço Direito Bruxo aqui, uma das melhores faculdades do mundo. Consegui uma vaga como estagiária, e bom... Pelo visto eles gostaram de mim.

- Ah... Sim, entendo. - _"O tal chefe, provavelmente estaria mais interessado na beleza dela que como não era boba aproveitou pra conquistar um bom emprego." - _Já está até falando Português?

- Bom é apenas um feiticinho, mas isso não vem ao caso! Nem acreditei quando soube que iríamos trabalhar juntos... Soube que estava nos EUA, não é?

Mas Gina impediu que Harry pudesse responder.

- E então vamos trabalhar?? É pra isso que estamos aqui não é?! – Disse a ruiva. – O que temos de começo?

Cho não disfarçou o desgosto ao olhar pra rival:

- Claro que sim Weasley. Eu e Lívia devemos lhes manter informados sobre o paradeiro de Bellatrix. Bem Harry, - Começou ela virando com um sorriso insinuante para ele. – Bellatrix foi vista pela última vez em São Paulo. O auror que trabalha conosco esteve lá e foi informado por uma senhora que alugara uma casa pra Bellatrix que ela partiu dizendo que precisava resolver algo urgente e querendo saber como chegava a Minas.

- Minas? – Perguntou Harry. – Onde fica?

- É bem perto daqui. Um Estado. Mas não acho que devemos ir agora. Não sabemos se era algum tipo de golpe pra nos despistar. – Respondeu Lívia. – Este auror que Cho falou, Gustavo, estava responsável por investigar os lugares por onde a megera esteve até que vocês chegassem. Agora ele ajudará nas investigações e passará as descobertas a vocês.

- Que lugares são esses? – Perguntou Gina.

- Antes de alugar a tal casa, ela esteve hospedada num dos mais luxuosos Hotéis da cidade. Fica em Copacabana. Pensamos em ir até lá investigar, mas Freitas disse que essa é a finalidade de vocês. A nossa é apenas ajudar. – Respondeu Cho nitidamente contrariada.

- Claro que sim. – Disse Gina sentindo-se vitoriosa. – Podemos ir pra lá hoje não podemos Harry?

- Sim. Mas o que vocês encontraram de suspeito no tal Hotel?

- Bem, o Gustavo sentiu a presença de alguns feitiços no lugar, mas não conseguiu definir o que era nem onde exatamente estava. Ele andou sondando os funcionários e achou bastante suspeita a atitude de uma camareira que quando perguntada sobre a ex-hóspede disse que nunca havia visto alguém com tais características. Os outros relatavam coisas normais. Que quase não ficava no local, só voltava à noite. Mas esta disse que simplesmente nunca a vira. O que de fato era impossível já que esta camareira é quem limpava o quarto em que Bellatrix se hospedou.

- _Obliviate?- _Inquiriu Gina.

- Provavelmente. Ela deve ter visto algo que não deveria. E acredito que Bellatrix se poupou de uma maldição imperdoável somente pra não levantar suspeitas, claro.

- Sem dúvidas. – Respondeu Harry pra Lívia. – Ela adoraria simplesmente matar a pobre coitada.

A reunião se seguiu e eles organizaram a agenda da semana. Iriam ficar até a próxima sexta-feira visitando os locais onde Lestrange estivera e buscar por rastros que denunciassem seu paradeiro. Lívia e Cho ficariam responsáveis por descobrir o que afinal era Órion e qual a relação disso com Voldemort. Já era noite quando Cho se despediu dos outros três dizendo que tinha que ir a um salão de beleza.

- Porque simplesmente não usa feitiços, Cho? Você tem uma varinha não tem? – Zombou Gina.

- Simplesmente porque os feitiços nem sempre dão certo se não forem feito por alguém que realmente saiba executá-los corretamente. Você usa feitiços, Gina? – Alfinetou Cho.

- Não querida... Eu não costumo perder meu tempo com essas coisas. Geralmente as pessoas gostam de mim como eu sou. – Devolveu a ruiva. Harry percebendo a troca de "gentilezas" das ex- namoradas resolveu intervir.

- Não se preocupe Cho. Pode ir. Nós também não vamos ficar muito tempo. Temos que arranjar um local pra passar a noite. Aliás, ficaremos no Hotel que a Bellatrix esteve.

- Se quiser pode ficar no meu flat, Harry. É pequeno, mas damos um jeito. – Disse a oriental se aproximando do rapaz. – Aluguei um aqui perto pra ficar próxima ao trabalho.

- Se quiser ficar lá em casa sem problemas também, Potter. – Disse Lívia com o olhar passeando desde a cicatriz de Harry meio oculta pelos cabelos, até seus braços fortes, que estavam à mostra porque ele levantara as mangas da camisa devido ao calor da sala. – Você também Weasley, é claro.

Gina mal conseguia disfarçar o tom púrpuro que seu rosto teimava em adquirir e respondeu de forma mais grosseira do que pretendia:

- Muito obrigada pela gentileza Lívia, mas eu estou indo pra o Hotel. Quem sabe descobrimos algo interessante por lá. – Continuou virando pra Harry. – E você Harry, se preferir pode ficar, não se preocupe comigo. Eu posso me virar. - E virando-se pra pegar a bolsa ouviu Harry responder.

- Cho, Lívia. Obrigado pelo convite, mas não me sentiria a vontade. Quero pesquisar um pouco sobre as possibilidades de Órion e realmente prefiro ficar sozinho. E também acho que é melhor nos hospedarmos no tal Palace.

As duas moças não disfarçaram o muxoxo.

- Bom então vamos? – Disse Cho também seguindo pra porta do elevador que acabara de se fechar com Gina dentro. – Se mudar de idéia Harry ligue pra esse número. É um celular. Um tipo de telefone móvel que os trouxas usam muito sabe?

- Ok. Até mais Cho. – Harry optou por descer correndo as escadas pra se livrar da oriental e correr atrás de Gina. Depois de alguns passos dados apressadamente, chegou ao estacionamento e caminhou até o carro onde Gina se escorava.

- Tudo bem aí?

- Claro. – Disse ela secamente. – Só quero descansar um pouco.

- Ok. Vamos procurar o Hotel. Acho que não fica longe.

- Tudo bem. - Ele entrou no carro e murmurrou novamente um feitiço sobre o volante. Girou o corpo para Gina que tinha o rosto virado pra janela.

- Pode olhar pra mim? - Ela o encarou. – Pode me dar um beijo? – tentou ele.

- Não. – Respondeu ela simplesmente voltando o rosto pra janela.

Harry ficou parado aguardando mais alguma resposta da garota, ou quem sabe um sorriso de denunciasse a brincadeira. Ao invés disse ela se virou pra ele perguntando:

- Tá esperando o que? Quer ficar parado aqui pra sempre?

Ele se assustou com a fala e imediatamente acenou com a varinha fazendo o carro sair da vaga e seguir pela rua.

- O que foi que eu fiz Gina?

- Nada Harry! Você não fez absolutamente NADA.

--


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo Oito.**

**A tendência é piorar.**

Ao contrário da noite anterior, essa estava literalmente uma tragédia. Até agora Harry não entendia que bem o que ele havia feito de errado. Chegaram até o luxuoso Hotel Copacabana Palace. Bellatrix escolhera a dedo o local para se hospedar e aquele sem dúvida era um dos lugares mais bonitos que ele já estivera. O hotel situava-se a beira da praia de Copacabana, um famoso ponto turístico da cidade. A vista do quarto dava para o mar e Harry ficou ali observando a paisagem durante quase uma hora. Gina já havia tomado seu banho e se deitado e ele nem ao menos percebera. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que quando se virou pra ir até sua mala pegar suas roupas e seguir para o banheiro congelou. _"Merlin!! Eu estou mesmo vendo isso?"_ Gina estava deitada de lado, com as costas viradas para onde ele se encontrava, na janela. Vestia uma camisola bonita, de alças, na cor vermelha e de um tecido mole, que permitia que suas costas ficassem nuas. _"Talvez seja seda." _Da cintura pra baixo estava coberta pelo lençol. _"Infelizmente!!" _Pensou ele. Era possível observar suas curvas de baixo de tão pouco tecido. Ela parecia compenetrada em algo, que ele pode observar ser um pedaço de papel onde ela escrevia um texto longo.

- Usando papéis ao invés de pergaminhos? – Começou ele.

- Tem outro jeito?!

- É. Não temos uma coruja aqui.

- Cansou da paisagem? – Perguntou ela como se soubesse que ele a observava.

- Um pouco. Tem outras melhores aqui dentro. – Respondeu ele com ar zombeteiro.

Ela não respondeu a provocação e ao falar demonstrou extrema calma e total indiferença:

- Estou escrevendo pra mamãe, Rony e Mione. Prometi que assim que nos instalássemos em algum lugar onde permaneceríamos por um tempo razoável, entraria em contato.

- Diga que mando beijos a elas.

- Direi.

Ele seguiu seu caminho a mala e entrou no banheiro para seu banho. _"Os brasileiros devem ser realmente muito higiênicos porque neste lugar é impossível ficar sem pelo menos quatro banhos diários!"_ – Pensou.

Gina terminou sua carta e chamou por ele.

- Harry você se importa de botar as cartas pelo Correio trouxa pra Mione? Ela quem terá que receber as cartas até que Rony mande Pitchinho. O correio trouxa não costuma passar na Toca.

Ele gritou do banheiro:

- Tudo bem! Deixe na mesinha que amanhã enviamos.

Gina fez o que foi pedido e voltou para a cama. "_Bosta de dragão! Ele nem reparou na camisola. Nem demonstrou interesse, nenhum comentário. Você me paga Harry Potter_." E adormeceu com esses pensamentos em mente. Harry se demorou no banho. Era muito bom ficar em baixo da água impedindo o calor que teimava em tomar seu corpo naquela cidade. Assim que Harry saiu do banheiro meia hora mais tarde, continuou a conversa:

- Amanhã passamos no Correio. Eu posso te ensinar a usá-lo caso um dia precise. É bem simples basta ter um selo, envelopes e algum trocado, e depois... - Mas não concluiu seu monólogo. A sua frente Gina dormia tranquilamente, como uma criança pode-se dizer. Ele sentou em uma poltrona localizada na lateral da cama e ficou a observando por longos minutos. Sua respiração suave. Seus cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo se soltando sobre o travesseiro. Conjurou seu livro de Feitiços para Aurores que andava relendo nos últimos dias, mas simplesmente não o abriu. Ficou ali a observando dormir. Ela se mexera, deixando escapar um pedaço das pernas sob os lençóis. Imediatamente sentiu seu tão querido monstrinho grunhir em estado de alerta. _"Tentação!"_ Essa era a palavra que definia o que seus olhos viam. Uma mulher linda, no mesmo aposento que ele, deitada sobre a cama com poucos panos a cobrindo. Quem a olhava desse jeito duvidava que fosse dona de um gênio tão forte. Porém até desse jeito, dormindo serenamente ela era completamente provocante.

De repente uma pontinha de raiva se apossou dele. Ele não poderia fazer nada a não ser ficar ali a admirando. Nem sequer sabia se a noite anterior fazia sentido. "_Talvez tenha sido só um deslize! Gárgulas vorazes!! Melhor afastar esses pensamentos!. Como os trouxas diriam: a Lei de Murphy nunca falha! Tudo pode piorar". _Levantou-se da poltrona e sentiu que já estava com calor novamente. Começou a andar de um lado para outro pelo quarto. Poderia simplesmente se deitar ao lado dela como se nada tivesse acontecido. _"Que idiotice! Desde quando virei um maníaco sexual que se deita com moças contra vontade delas?" _Poderia então simplesmente conjurar sua caminha no chão, mas não sentia nenhum pingo de sono. _"Preciso fazer alguma coisa..."_ Resolveu que iria dar início às buscas por alguma coisa no Hotel. Buscou sua capa em sua mala, e a vestiu sobre a bermuda de dormir. Caminhou para a porta e abriu lentamente. Não queria acordá-la. Chegando ao corredor optou por descer as escadas. Correria menos riscos de ser surpreendido do que se optasse pelo elevador. Resolveu que iria ao saguão principal e buscaria por dados de seus antigos hóspedes e os quartos em que ficaram hospedados. Dois seguranças cuidavam da recepção onde não havia sinais de muitos papéis que pudessem ser os arquivos. _"Os trouxas tem seus meios!" _Essa era a frase que sempre martelava em sua cabeça desde o período que teve que viver como trouxa. _"Provavelmente eles devem usar o computador. Trouxas gostam de eletrônicos. São mais práticos." _Neste momento, como que respondendo suas argumentações, um rapaz entra na sala e se direciona ao computador. Com cuidado redobrado, e sem pensar muito se era a maneira mais correta de fazer aquilo, Harry lançou um "_Imperius"_ no rapaz que instantaneamente soltou os braços sobre o corpo como uma marionete que espera as movimentações de seu dono sobre seu corpo. Harry se concentrou "Cadastro de Bellatrix Lestrange" e o homem iniciou uma busca pelos arquivos de hóspedes no aparelho. Digitou várias senhas e muitas telas se abriram. Passados mais de 10 minutos o homem continuava a buscar. _"Alguma coisa está errada."_ Repassou a conversa do dia com Cho e Lívia. Bellatrix se hospedara no Hotel no Rio de Janeiro e depois partira pra São Paulo, onde alugara uma casa. Agora provavelmente estaria em Minas. _Claro! Como não pensei nisso! É óbvio que a vaca não usaria o próprio nome em suas fugas! _ Então se concentrou para que o rapaz buscasse pelos hóspedes que não utilizavam telefone, televisão e que não faziam pedidos de refeições no Hotel. Era uma boa saída, já que provavelmente Lestrange, uma sangue-puro até a alma, sequer saberia como usar um telefone e jamais gostaria de fazê-lo devido ao seu horror aos trouxas. Não deu outra. Apenas seis hóspedes se enquadravam naquela lista. Quatro deles não usavam apenas o telefone e dois também não pediam comida no Hotel. Concentrou-se nesses dois, porém não foi necessário muito esforço, pois um deles era homem e segundo os dados era brasileiro. Consultou o outro hóspede e... _"BINGO!" _Senhora Rita Skeeter, 36 anos, Jornalista, Inglesa... _"A vaca usou o nome da jornalista! Não que Rita seja exatamente o tipo de pessoa que mereça piedade, mas porque logo ela?!" _Correu os olhos sobre a tela e avistou o que queria. Quarto 302. Era lá que ele devia começar a procurar. Desfez o feitiço sobre o rapaz que balançou a cabeça murmurrando algo como _"Estou exausto! Preciso descansar!" _Refez o caminho para as escadas rumo ao corredor do terceiro andar. Parou em frente à porta do quarto 302. Será que havia alguém hospedado lá naquela noite? Mirou a porta que com um _"Alorromora" _se abriu num "click". Felizmente não havia ninguém. Após fechar novamente a porta atrás de si tirou a capa para se movimentar melhor e revistou todo o cômodo. Era simples, não tão aconchegante como o dele com Gina. Não achou nenhum detalhe que o surpreende-se. Bocejou indicando que o sono chegava. Consultou o relógio no pulso que fora ajustado ao horário local que marcava quatro da madrugada. _"Merlin! Já é tarde." _Totalmente desestimulado rumou para a porta, mas foi surpreendido com a entrada de um homem vestindo roupas de faxina. Congelou.

- Perdido rapaz? Ou buscando alguma coisa? Posso ajudá-lo?  
Alguns segundos de total silencio onde Harry estudava cada detalhe do homem a sua frente. Pôde perceber que ele sorria. Finalmente respondeu:

- Não... Claro que não. Quero dizer. Apenas queria conhecer os outros aposentos do Hotel.

- Claro, claro. Imagino... – Disse o homem com um sorriso cínico.

Harry o encarou incrédulo. Aquilo sem dúvida era um bruxo e não um servente do Hotel. Mirou sua varinha para o homem, mas neste instante sentiu que algo picava seu pé. Olhos para baixo onde uma aranha pequena deslizava rapidamente. Tava explicado porque o canalha sorria daquela forma! Não conseguiu pensar em mais nada. Sentiu o ar lhe faltar nos pulmões e com uma tonteira súbita e caiu desmaiado.

--

O calor era realmente insuportável. Porque não se lembrou de ligar o ar condicionado assim que saiu do banho e antes de pegar no sono? _"Ah sim porque Harry ainda ia tomar banho e não queria que ele sentisse o golpe de ar frio com o corpo molhado!" _Rodou o corpo na cama e sussurrou:

- Harry?! Você pode ligar o ar? Tá muito quente.

Não obteve resposta. Tentou de novo.

- Harry, por favor! – Suplicou.

Nada. Então com o pavor se instalando abriu os olhos já sentando na cama.

- Harry? HARRY?

Ele não estava no quarto. Correu até o banheiro, varanda. Nada. Consultou um relógio. Quatro da madrugada. Pegou sua varinha, vestiu o robe e saiu pelos corredores do Hotel com o coração aos pulos. _"Onde esse desgraçado se meteu?! Céus será que aconteceu alguma coisa?!"_ Maldita hora em que o Harry era sua dupla. Como sempre ele não a incluiria nas suas excursões. _"A indefesa Gina Weasley não pode se aventurar! Herói de uma figa"! _Pegou o elevador descendo até o saguão de entrada. Os seguranças a olharam incrédulos, mas antes que pudessem pronunciar qualquer coisa ela retornou apertando o botão do 1º andar. Estavam hospedados no 5º e iria percorrer andar por andar até notar alguma movimentação suspeita. Nada. Voltou e apertou o botão para o 2º nível. Novamente corredores vazios. Ao retornar para o elevador encontrou com um homem empurrando um carrinho com vassouras, baldes e panos. O faxineiro noturno provavelmente. Porém o homem parecia demasiadamente ansioso. Não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas a atitude do homem a intrigava. A porta se abriu no 3º andar e o homem deixou o elevador com passos apressados. Resolveu não sair e seguiu para o quarto andar. Andou em direção as escadas e desceu para onde o homem deveria estar. Na direção oposta, no começo do corredor o homem consultava o que parecia ser um mapa e no instante seguinte entrou num quarto. Instintivamente Gina andou até a porta onde o homem desaparecera e resolveu encostar os ouvidos. E ouviu com assombro o que ela temia. Era Harry lá dentro.

- Não... Claro que não. Quero dizer. Apenas queria conhecer os outros aposentos do Hotel.

- Claro, claro. Imagino...

Novo momento de silencio e depois uma risada. Ela nem precisou pensar. Abriu a porta com um estrondo e um grito:

_- Estupefaça!!_

Surpreendido e sem chances de defesa o homem caiu batendo com as costas em uma das paredes. Gina correu até Harry que estava deitado próximo a cama, com a capa em umas das mãos. Tinha face pálida e os lábios sem cor. Correu até ele deitando-o com sua cabeça sob seu colo e dando-lhe tapinhas de leve no rosto.

-HARRY! Harry fala comigo! – Desesperou-se. Nenhuma resposta. Ele estava desmaiado. Tentou um feitiço:

- _Enervate!_

Nenhum sinal. Olhos por seus braços e sobre as pernas expostas pela bermuda. Notou os pés dele descalçados assim como os dela. E aí se deparou com uma marca levemente arroxeada. Ele havia sido picado por alguma coisa. Sua cabeça funcionava rapidamente. Apontou a varinha em direção a porta e falou meio gaguejante:

- _Accio benzoar!_

Depois de aproximadamente um minuto que parecia eterno uma pedrinha marrom veio parar em suas mãos. Na mesma hora empurrou a pedra dentro da boca do garoto laringe abaixo.

- Anda Harry! Reage não me deixa aqui sozinha! Anda Harry... – Suplicava.

Com um sonoro engasgo ele sentou-se com dificuldade com a cor retornando aos seus lábios.

- Eu... o que houve? O que você faz aqui?

- Eu vim salvar sua vida seu idiota! – respondeu ela com dignidade! – E você deveria começar com um obrigado sabia?!

Ele levantou-se subitamente procurando pelo homem e o viu jogado numa parede claramente desacordado.

- Ele tentou me envenenar! E conseguiu! Eu descobri que ela ficou nesse quarto e vim ver se achava alguma coisa, mas...

- Como ele te achou?? Quem é ele?

- Eu não sei! Eu já tinha desistido de procurar e estava de saída quando ele entrou...

- Eu vi quando ele chegou. Parecia que sabia que você viria... Não sei. Eu acordei e não te vi então comecei a procurar pelo hotel. Então encontrei com ele no elevador e algo me chamou atenção. Então o segui e vi-o entrar aqui. Ouvi sua voz do outro lado da porta e quando entrei você já estava caído.

- Que imbecil! Ela deixou alguém vigiando o Hotel. Deve haver algo por aqui!

- O que fazemos com ele?

- Vou mandar um patrono pra Lívia pedindo pra vim buscá-lo. Precisamos saber que é ele.

- O.k.

- Como você me acordou?

- Benzoar.

- Bem pensando. Obrigado.

- Nada.

Ele conjurou seu cervo prateado que sumiu na janela rumo à escuridão. Enquanto isso Gina conjurou cordas mágicas que amarravam firmemente o misterioso homem desacordado.

- O que faremos? – Quis saber a garota. – Procuramos por mais alguma coisa?

- Não acho melhor não. Vamos esperar os Aurores levá-lo e trancamos o quarto. Podemos ver isso amanhã.

- Wow! Quem é você e o que fez com Harry Potter? – brincou ela.

- Qual o problema?

- É que o Harry que eu conheço não costuma deixar nada pra amanhã. – Zombou.

- É que o Harry geralmente não tem nada melhor pra fazer do que buscar por bruxos ou artefatos das Trevas.

Ela corou ao ouvir aquilo, mas não se deteve.

- E o que você tem de tão importante pra fazer agora ao invés de buscar por algo deixado por Bellatrix? – Inquiriu ela já prevendo a resposta. O rancor guardado por ele durante todo o dia já se extinguira a esta altura.

- Talvez eu deva te agradecer de maneira mais cordial por salvar minha vida.

- Ah não precisa se preocupar com isso! Você já salvou a minha não é?! Estamos quites!

- Ah, mas eu faço questão! – Respondeu ele com os olhos brilhando indo em direção aos dela que respondeu a provocação com um sorriso provocante.

--

**N/A: **

**Wowwwwww?? O que vem por aí hein crianças? Rsrs!**

**Bom espero que a notícia não desagrade muito, mas gostaria de informar que o próximo capítulo pode (eu disse que PODE?!) ser um pouco NCzinho pro gosto de algumas pessoas... Pra quem não gostar de ler esse tipo de "coisa", simplesmente pule para a segunda parte deste mesmo capítulo, mas sabendo o que aconteceu na 1º parte! (Porque não precisaria nem ler pra saber do que eu estou falando e nem me peçam pra desenhar!! Rs.) **

**Respondendo aos comentários: (Finalmente né?! RS.)**

**Pois é Fl4v1nh4 a Chang tinha que aparecer né?! Huahuahua... Sabe como é né.. Tem que rolar uma tensãozinha básica! RS.**

**Assim como o Krum né Anna?? RS.**

**Gente que booommm que vcs tão gostando!! Fico tãooo Feliz!!**

**D**

**Então é isso! Fiquem a vontade e vamos nós rumo ao 9.!!**

**Bjsssss**

Lya.

N/B (Mari):

Lyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Vc sumiu moça!! Pelo visto num sou a única que anda ocupada! xD

Meu DEUS!! Onde vende Harry como esse?? Ohh derrota o "meu" é mais lezado do que tudo!! Hauhauahuahau

To amaaando a fic! E doidaaa pra ver o que acontece agora!

Quem é o homem?? Boooa perguntaa!!

-

NC? -

Sonhooo!

-

Beijoooss autoraaaa!

Te adorooo!!


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo Nove.  
Observados pela Lua.

Assim que Freitas, o chefe da sessão dos Aurores no Rio, desaparatou juntamente com os aurores Lívia e Gustavo no quarto 302, Harry e Gina trocaram cumprimentos e deram explicações rápidas aos outros sobre o ocorrido. Os três brasileiros partiram levando o misterioso e teoricamente "faxineiro" para prestar depoimento e extrair algum dado importante. Caso fosse confirmado que o homem era algum aliado de Lestrange, o que no momento era hipótese mais provável, ele seria mandado imediatamente à única prisão bruxa do Rio chamada de Bangu - Zero. Esta em nada se comparava a Azkaban. Era bem menor e com capacidade para pouco mais de 50 bruxos. Porém era a única na cidade reservada a bruxos de alta periculosidade, localizada em uma Ilha oculta por feitiços no centro da Baía de Guanabara.  
Harry e Gina envoltos pela capa de invisibilidade rumaram de volta ao quarto antes que as movimentações fossem percebidas pelos funcionários nos corredores durante a madrugada, ou por hóspedes, pois neste horário muitos estavam chegando da "NIGHT" carioca.  
- Noite cheia não? – Começou a ruiva cujo rosto apresentava uma tonalidade vermelho intensa devido aos minutos de corpos muito colados entre ela e Harry enquanto retornavam  
ao quarto debaixo da capa.  
– Eu gosto disso. – Respondeu ele com o rosto fixo na camisola que Gina vestia. Ela podia sentir a pele queimar devido aos olhares que ele lhe lançava desde o decote, onde o robe estava levemente aberto até ao corte que era exibido na camisola em um dos lados das pernas.  
- De ser picado por uma aranha? Gosta desse tipo de emoção?– Brincou a ruiva.  
- Também. – Ele sorriu maliciosamente.  
- Tem mais algo? Gostou de provar Benzoar então, certo?! Você não vive sem adrenalina Harry!  
- Não. Acho que é só isso.  
- Vamos... Aonde você quer chegar Sr. Potter? "Ái Merlin o que eu estou dizendo?!"  
– Em muitos lugares... Desde que você possa ir comigo... Se você quiser, claro – emendou o moreno se aproximando dela. "Ela tá provocando!" Pensava ele.  
O ar tornara-se mais quente a cada segundo. Apesar das palavras sugestivas os olhos deles diziam mais que qualquer uma delas. Eles se encaravam profundamente. A cada passo do moreno uma nova onde de calor. Quando finalmente os lábios se tocaram já não era possível distinguir de quem fora o "primeiro movimento". Eles se uniram em um beijo rápido e quente como se ambas as línguas tivessem passado todo o dia esperando por aquele momento. A essa altura a respiração de ambos assim como os batimentos cardíacos já estavam acelerados.  
- Então... Aonde você quer me levar? – Perguntou ela em meio aos beijos.  
- Eu vou te levar pro céu. – Respondeu ele.  
- Mas eu posso voar sozinha. Basta uma vassoura, um hipogrifo... – Disse ela entre risos. Harry poupou o esforço de responder intensificando o beijo e retirando suavemente o robe dela, aproveitando para beijá-la na nuca e encaminhando-a até a cama.  
Gina sentiu um fogo flamejante acender em seu peito. Aqueles beijos, o toque das mãos dele deslizando o robe do seu ombro para ao chão. O cheiro dele. O corpo tão perto de seu próprio corpo. "Será que devo parar agora?" Pensava ela. "E se eu fizer tudo errado?!"  
- Harry... – Sussurrou ela já ofegante. Ele de imediato interrompeu as carícias e ela aproveitou pra colocar-se de pé.  
- Bom... Eu acho que... Eu passei dos limites? – Disse ele também se levantando.  
- Não é isso... – Começou ela– Pode parecer besteira, mas... Não que eu não queira, mas eu...  
- Eu não quero te pressionar a nada Gina. – Disse ele de modo sincero.  
- Não é isso Harry! – A ruiva já estava prestes a ter um colapso nervoso. – É que apenas eu... Bem... - Ela hesitou um minuto encarando os próprios pés. – Harry?!  
- Ahn?!  
- Eu sei que vai soar ridiculamente idiota... Mas eu gostaria de dizer algumas coisas...  
- Você está me deixando preocupado, Gina.  
- Com quantas garotas você já... Você sabe! – Cuspiu ela de uma só vez.  
Foi inevitável. O sorriso do rapaz se extinguira.  
- Então esse é o problema? – Ele quis saber.  
- Harry eu não to achando nada engraçado! É que não é fácil. Você me larga, some por dois malditos anos e depois volta como se nada tivesse mudado. É tudo muito confuso pra mim. Você acha o quê? Que eu sou o tipinho de garota que simplesmente dorme com todos os caras que beija por aí? Não sou uma Chang que convida todos pra dormir na casa dela e se joga em cima de qualquer um por uma noite... E eu não acho...  
- Você quer saber se eu tive outras garotas... – Ele cortou o discurso dela. Ela concordou com a cabeça e prosseguiu gesticulando:  
- Pode parecer babaca e infantil, mas...  
- Eu nunca amei outra pessoa Gina. – Disse ele, assumindo uma postura séria.  
- Como assim Harry?  
- Bom... Eu não vou mentir que não tentei me envolver e tive uns dois casos, mas não era amor. Eu me relacionei com algumas americanas, mas não sentia nada se comparado ao que sinto quando estou com você se é isso que quer saber. – Concluiu ele com ar desolado. Ela não escondeu a surpresa e seu olhar tornara-se indecifrável. Harry tentou buscar nele algum sentimento, porém não conseguia distinguir medo, desapontamento, tristeza... Mas a ruiva estava impassível.  
- Erh... Ah como eu sou ridícula! Eu não tinha o direito de te perguntar isso, afinal você terminou, não tínhamos nada...  
- Então essa era sua dúvida?  
- Ái desculpa Harry... Sei que não tenho direito de me meter.  
- Você tem todo o direito Gina. Esqueceu que eu perguntei sobre seus pretendentes? Eu poderia ter te contando um pouco de mim também, mas não tivemos muito tempo.  
- Você disse que tiveram algumas americanas... Você namorou alguma elas? – Perguntou ela mal contendo a curiosidade. Harry riu deitando sobre a cama com as mãos cruzadas abaixo da nuca.  
- Não... Conheci em algumas festas e só.  
- Entendi.  
- Nada sério.  
- Muitas? – Prosseguiu a ruiva com o interrogatório.  
- Duas.  
- Bonitas?  
- Não mais que você. – Cortou ele puxando-a pela mão. – Vem, volta pra cá! - Pediu ele com voz de criança mimada. E colocando-a sentada com as costas em seu peito, passou os braços pela cintura fina da garota.  
- Me desculpa.  
- Tudo bem. Eu também te devo desculpas. Mas saiba que eu não quis me aproveitar de você. Eu realmente gosto de você Gina. Você é especial.  
Ela apenas sorriu.  
- Você não tá bravo comigo?  
- Eu deveria? – Questionou ele afundando o rosto nos cabelos ruivos que caiam sobre as costas dela.  
- Bem eu... De certa forma atrapalhei bastante a noite.  
- Mas a noite ainda não acabou... Não vejo a luz do sol. – Disse ele voltando a lhe beijar na nuca.  
"Tomara que o sol não nasça essa manhã!" Pensou Gina entregando-se as carícias do rapaz. Gina virou-se e sentou no colo do rapaz passando suas pernas sobre ele, uma de cada lado.  
- Harry. Se eu sou assim... Tão... Especial...  
- Não provoca ruiva. – Gemeu ele baixinho.  
- Eu não to fazendo nada. –Disse ela entre os beijos que agora desciam dos seus lábios até seus ombros e pescoço.  
– Tá calor... O ar condicionado tá fraco...  
Sem pensar duas vezes Harry retirou sua própria camisa e pegou a garota no colo.  
- Vamos dar um jeito nisso. – Disse ele fitando-a com intensidade. Voltaram a trocar beijos quentes. Ele a carregou até o banheiro. As roupas deixando rastros pelo aposento. Não souberam ao certo a ordem dos fatos, mas quando se deram conta ambos já estavam dentro da luxuosa banheira, trajando apenas as roupas de baixo. "Nunca reparei no quanto essa banheira era grande!" Pensou Gina. De fato a banheira nunca pareceu ser tão confortável e convidativa. Os beijos tornaram-se ainda mais quentes, se é que isso era possível. E a água morna nem de longe diminua a temperatura de ambos os corpos. Harry colocou-a sentada no interior da banheira e ajoelhando na frente dela deslizou a boca dos lábios de Gina e desceu para seu colo. Ela sentira a mão dele deslizando em suas costas e em segundos seu sutiã se soltar. Gina podia sentir o peito dele subindo e descendo numa respiração rápida próximo ao seu seio direito. Ele começou beijando de forma delicada enquanto as mãos lhe aplicavam carícias no pescoço e cintura. Ela, por sua vez, segurava a nuca do rapaz puxando-lhe os cabelos revoltos de leve com ambas as mãos, incapaz de impedi-lo de continuar com os beijos por seu corpo. Pelo contrário. Não queria que as provocações cessassem. Tudo estava perfeito. Por fim ele a beijou com voracidade e ela não conteve um gemido baixo. Ele voltou a explorar o corpo da ruiva com a boca. Ela se contorcia sob suas mãos mordendo o lábio inferior ao toque suave das mãos dele.  
- Você é linda. – Disse ele voltando a encará-la de frente inclinando-se sobre ela e unindo os dois corpos. Gina abriu os olhos e encontrou os dele brilhando intensamente e, se possível, mais verdes que o normal. Sorriu ao ver que ele a encarava de forma tão doce e ao mesmo tempo tão cheio de desejo como se pedisse permissão para prosseguir. Limitou-se a sorrir como aprovação. Ele começou a lhe acariciar a coxa. A água já cobria o fundo da banheira que ela nem reparava que estava enchendo lentamente. Ainda entre beijos, sentiu o restante da lingerie ser retirada com delicadeza e no ímpeto de sua vontade girou o corpo colocando-se agora sobre o dele. Harry não disfarçou a surpresa na atitude dela e sorriu. "Ela sempre foi decidida, o que eu poderia esperar? Abraçou-o com as pernas. Sentiu o corpo dele retesar abaixo dela e os beijos recomeçaram ainda com mais ferocidade. Foi com extrema delicadeza e paciência que Harry começou a puxar a ruiva mais para si encaixando levemente seu corpo ao dela. Ela hesitou no começo. Uma dor leve percorrendo seu baixo ventre que não passou despercebida por ele. "Merlin ela é minha! Só minha!"Harry prosseguiu deixando de lado o pensamento egoísta e se concentrando nas investidas e nos beijos o que jogava a maldita dorzinha dela pra escanteio dando lugar a uma sensação deliciosa de preenchimento. Abriu os olhos e viu com satisfação que ele mantinha os olhos fechados e assim como ela mordia o lábio inferior, mas ainda assim sorria. Novamente a boca dele voltou beijando ferozmente. Então como que por magia "Talvez das mais belas magias do mundo!"os movimentos tornaram-se mais rápidos e fáceis. Harry segurava firmemente o quadril da ruiva. Ambos já não tinham mais controle sobre o desejo e a água já chegava à altura da cintura. Os movimentos ainda mais rápidos e intensos e uma necessidade louca de aumentar cada vez mais tais sensações domavam ambos os corpos. Murmúrios, sussurros e cochichos... Respiração ofegante. Água caindo. Mais respiração. Era os únicos sons audíveis naquele momento e ali só existiam eles naquela dança de emoções. Emoções imensuráveis guardadas por dois longos anos. Enfim uma explosão de sentimentos seguidos de gemidos tomou o casal. Haviam chegado ao ápice. Se abraçaram forte e trocaram beijos delicados entre as bocas que sorriam deliciadas. Uma felicidade tomando conta de ambos os corpos que se recusavam soltar-se. Porém mais felizes que os corpos estavam às mentes e os corações.  
- Simplesmente perfeita. – Disse Harry no ouvido da ruiva.  
- Como eu sempre sonhei. – Sorriu ela em resposta.  
Ficaram ainda deitados na banheira durante muitos minutos apenas abraçados e trocando palavras afetuosas. Como que espiando pela janela somente a luz do luar. A lua era a cúmplice do momento. A cúmplice do amor.

A Sra. Weasley entrava pela sua cozinha distraidamente quando se deparou com uma moça sentada à mesa.  
- Hermione?! Você já chegou! Ainda nem fiz o café! Mas faço em um minuto, sente-se! Você precisa se alimentar... – Disse a mulher no seu natural tom maternal. – Ovos querida?!  
- Bom dia Sra. Weasley. Desculpe-me, eu acordei a senhora?  
- De maneira nenhuma querida! Apenas estranhei você aqui tão cedo.  
- Eu deveria ter avisado me desculpe! Usei a lareira. Odeio lareiras, mas era urgente.  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa??  
- Não... Quero dizer... Sim... Sim aconteceu... Bem eu e Rony...  
- Ah querida! Vocês brigaram de novo? Não, não faça essa carinha! Depois vocês se acertam! Não se preocupe com o Rony ele sabe ser bem grosseiro. Eu terei uma conversa com ele mais tarde... Onde já se viu?! Magoar a namorada... – Monologou Molly.  
- Bom Sra. Weasley. É exatamente isso, mas... É que bem... Dessa vez a culpa foi minha.  
- Sua?? Por quê?  
- Sim... Foi minha culpa. – Disse Hermione abraçando a mulher deixando lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos.  
- Calma querida... Venha... Conte-me o que houve. Vamos resolver isso não chore disse Molly carinhosamente afagando os cabelos da morena. Hermione relatou os fatos da manhã anterior. A sogra apenas ouvia tudo, ora abrindo a boca em sinal de espanto, ora dando risinhos sobre o ciúme do filho e a intenção dele em casar com sua garota.  
- Oh Merlin! Meu filhinho quer se casar! – Disse a mulher abraçando a nora que ainda chorava.  
- Eu estraguei tudo não foi Sra. Weasley?! Ele não quer nem mais olhar pra mim! Eu fiz tudo errado... – Choramingava Hermione.  
- Mione querida... O Rony ama você E isso não acaba de um dia pro outro. Vamos dar um jeito fique calma... Hum... Acabo de ter uma idéia!

--

A luz forte daquele sol tropical adentrava sem piedade o cômodo. Esqueceram de fechar o blackout na noite anterior. Harry sentia o braço levemente dormente, mas recusava-se a mudar de posição. Gina dormia com a cabeça sobre seu peito. Abriu os olhos e deliciou-se com a visão. O corpo claro da ruiva coberto por um fino lençol. Podia senti-la muito próxima de seu corpo assim, sem nenhuma peça de roupa que impedisse o contato. "Definitivamente este é meu lugar!" Ela moveu-se preguiçosamente e abriu os olhos castanhos sorrindo para ele. "Merlin como tudo aconteceu rápido na noite passada! O que será que ele deve estar pensando? Que eu sou uma pervertida talvez?!"  
- Bom dia.  
- Bom dia... O que está olhando mocinho?  
- Uma princesa dormir. – Disse ele de forma doce.  
- Uma princesa? Princesas não dormem descabelas e bem... Não nestes trajes. – Disse ela ironicamente, mas sentindo uma leve pontada de vergonha por acordar nua pela primeira vez ao lado de um homem. "O homem que você sempre quis sua boba!" Lembrava sua consciência.  
- A MINHA princesa – Disse ele frisando o pronome – vai ter que acordar sempre desse jeito pra fazer meu dia começar bem.  
Ela beijou-lhe os lábios com carinho e devido à falta de panos e a proximidade dos corpos pode sentir que Harry já se "empolgara" um pouco com o beijo de bom dia. Disfarçando que estava sem jeito, questionou:  
- Que horas são?  
Harry consultou o relógio e com um sorriso respondeu a ela:  
- Você tem certeza que quer mesmo saber?  
- Harry! Temos que ir ao quartel... Não me diga que perdemos a hora...- Ele apenas sorriu:  
- Eu devia ter te deixado dormir...  
- HARRY?! Me diga! Que hora são? – Perguntou novamente a ruiva tentando alcançar o pulso dele que se divertia nas tentativas dela de consultar a hora no relógio ao mesmo tempo em que tentava impedir que seu corpo saísse debaixo dos lençóis.  
- Ok! Ok! São onze horas. – Disse com muxoxo.  
- ONZE HORAS? Por Merlin Harry, temos que levantar! – Disse Gina correndo em direção à sua mala carregando um dos lençóis na tentativa de se ocultar.  
- Temos é?! Eu nem sabia. – Disse ele se aproximando dela. – Por mim ficaria aqui e...  
- Harry!!  
- O.k.! To indo. E depositando um beijo carinhoso na testa dela o moreno seguiu sorridente para o banheiro.  
- Harry?!  
- Mudou de idéia?  
- NÃO! – Disse ela divertida. – teremos muito tempo pra acordar juntos depois que tudo acabar, tá?!  
- O que eu mais quero agora é mandar a Lestrange pro INFERNO e o mais rápido possível!! – Finalizou ele fechando a porta do banheiro.  
Mas nada iria irritar o Menino-que-sobreviveu naquela manhã.  
Pelo menos era nisso que ele acreditava.

--

--  
_N/B Mari Black: __  
__Autoraaaa do meu coração!!__  
__Não precisa morrer por causa da NC ficou uma graciiinha !__  
__Num ta pesada e ta linda!!__  
__Eu ameiii!!__  
__Agora deixar na expectativa no final é paia!__  
__Hauahuahauahuahau__  
__Beiiiijooos!__  
__Adoro-te!___

_Mari __  
__--___

_N/B2 Celo Pontas:__  
__"Harry já se empolgara" kkkkkkkkkkkkkk muito bommmm!__  
__adoreeei! Nem ficou pesada!__  
__bjusss__  
__--__  
__Resposta aos BETINHAS: A Mariiiii! Você é a Beta mais fofa do mundooo! rsrsrs. Celo sem ciúmes!! P__  
__Brigadão pela força os dois ok?! :D_

**N/A: Genteee! Wow o que foi esse capitulãO? Rs. Empolgation totaaaaal!! Escrevi muito ne?! Rs.******

**Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer aos (pouquíssimos!!) coments, mas que fazem total diferença! "****  
****Enquanto um ou dois estiverem aqui eu estarei com vocês!" Frase bíblica já ouviram?? Rs. ******

**Andy Weasley Potter:****  
****Não te matei de curiosidade linda!! O Cap. tá aí! Rs. Fico mega feliz que você esteja gostando e espero que continue assim!! Um beijãooo! ******

**anna:****  
****Obrigada pelo carinho e por tá sempre marcando presença assim como a Andy!! Espero que você goste do cap!****  
****) Bjokax fofa!!******

**Então é isso amiguinhos!! Espero que continuem ligados e que quando eu entrar de novo tenha mais recadinhos pra mim!! D**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo Dez.**

**Festa na Toca**

A Sra. Weasley adentrou no quarto do filho após bater na porta por duas vezes e não obter resposta.

- Ronald! Vai passar o dia todo deitado nessa cama?

- Me deixe dormir! – Resmungou ele.

- Então não saia de casa! Estou aguardando uma coruja de Gina e Harry com o endereço de onde estão hospedados, mas preciso ir até a casa de Fleur, pois ela quer que eu a ajude a redecorar o escritório... Depois devo ir ver como está tia Muriel.

- Que seja! De qualquer forma hoje estou de folga e não pretendo sair.

- Não vai almoçar com a Hermione?

- Não, não vou. – Respondeu ele de maneira mais ríspida do que pretendia.

- Certo. Vou indo. Não me espere para o almoço.

E sem esperar pela resposta a senhora Weasley partiu para o Jardim para que pudesse desaparatar. Dentro de alguns minutos Hermione chegaria pra colocar em prática o plano de perdão a Ronald Weasley enquanto a sogra visitaria sua nora.

Rony ficou deitado encarando o teto de seu quarto numa tentativa inválida de reorganizar seus pensamentos. Era óbvio que gostaria de ir encontrar com Hermione, porém não aceitava essa amizade ridícula dela com Krum. _"Ele quer ser muito mais que um amiguinho dela! E ela não enxerga!". _Depois de reflexões, resmungos e conclusões ele pegou no sono novamente, acordando um tempo depois sentindo um cheiro delicioso vindo da cozinha. _"Que bom que mamãe voltou pro almoço!"_ - Pensou ele. E ainda sonolento desceu as escadas com o seu estômago dando sinais de alerta. Porém ao encarar a cozinha qual não foi sua surpresa ao notar que ao invés da senhora ruiva e gordinha uma jovem e bela morena estava sentada a mesa com seus cabelos revoltos como se já o esperasse há bastante tempo. Na mesa taças e velas enfeitiçadas com fogos coloridos dando um charme muito bonito na decoração.

- Pensei que não desceria nunca. – Começou ela meio tímida.

- Você não deveria estar no St. Mungus a essa hora? –Perguntou ele se aproximando e sentado de frente a ela.

- Na verdade sim, mas eu tinha coisas tão importantes quanto minha profissão pra resolver neste momento...

Pronto. Com apenas uma frase ela atingiu o ego e o coração mole característico dos Weasley's. Ele disfarçou o orgulho que sentia em saber que era tão importante quanto uma aula, o que se tratando de Hermione era muito mais que um elogio.

- E que tipo de coisas? Me alimentar? – Perguntou ele levantando-se da mesa e dando a volta até chegar a onde ela estava já de pé.

- Não... Vim pedir que você colocasse o anel no lugar que eu sempre quis que ele estivesse.

Não foram necessárias mais palavras. O ruivo imediatamente enlaçou-a pela cintura dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso e ela não conteve as lágrimas.

- Me desculpa Mione. Eu sou um tremendo idiota.

- Não, Ron. A culpa foi minha... Eu devia ter te contado que Vítor ainda me escrevia de vez em quando e...

- Não quero falar sobre Krum hoje! – Cortou ele beijando-a em seguida. –Me deixa ver se a minha futura esposa sabe mesmo cozinhar... – Ironizou ele.

- Você é muito bobo Ronald! Que tipo de esposa espera que eu seja? Um elfo doméstico?

- Não, claro que não! Você é bem mais bonita! – Disse ele fazendo com que ambos rissem.

A tarde passou e somente ao anoitecer Molly retornou da casa das Conchas. Assim que chegou à sala viu Rony atacando a nora. Guerra de cócegas.

- Chega Ron! Chega!! – Ria a morena.

- Oi filho... Oi Hermione querida!

- Oi mãe.

- Olá!– Respondeu a garota envergonhada. – Pára com isso Ronald! Pede pro seu filho parar de me atacar Sra. Weasley?

- Querida pode me ajudar a guardar essas coisas aqui na cozinha?!

- Claro. Ron vai logo se trocar pra me deixar em casa.

- O.k. Mas antes... Mamãe, hoje é um dia muito importante... Na verdade deveria ter sido antes, mas foi hoje. Eu pedi pra Mione casar comigo.

A mulher caminhou até o filho abraçando-o forte e puxando a nora junto.

- Ohh meu filhotinho! Meu filhinho querido! – Disse ela chorosa. – Me orgulho muito de você, filho. Fez uma ótima escolha! Mione será uma ótima esposa, não tenho dúvidas. E você também será ótimo a ela.

Hermione tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e um sorriso bobo em sua face. Jamais se esqueceria das palavras maternais e carinhosas que sua sogra lhes dirigia. _"Sim seremos ótimos um ao outro."_ – Pensava ela.

- Mas devemos fazer algo, Hermione. Seus pais devem vir até aqui e fazermos uma comemoração! Não se noiva todo dia, filha! Deixe que eu cuide dos preparativos!

- Erh... Tudo bem então. – Disse a moça levemente envergonhada. – Mas poucas pessoas ok? Só nossas famílias, e os amigos mais íntimos...

- Sim senhora! – Respondeu uma sorridente Molly abraçando ainda mais os noivos. Porém, o abraço se desfez ao observar pela janela um homem – aparentemente trouxa – se aproximar dos jardins da Toca.

- Merlin... o que...?? – Porém a frase da senhora ficou incompleta porque Hermione lhe cortou sorridente.

- O carteiro! Deve ser a carta de Gina!

Ela imediatamente se dirigiu ao portão e recebeu as cartas das mãos do homem que não se esqueceu de comentar que nunca havia entregado cartas àquela casa antes e achava isso realmente estranho. Hermione limitou-se a sorrir e inventar uma desculpa qualquer e retornar rápida a casa, entregando as cartas à sogra. Juntaram-se para ouvir as novidades. A primeira carta era curta e era possível notar a bela caligrafia de Gina pouco firme naquele papel.

"_Família,_

_Estamos bem por aqui. O lugar é agradável apesar do calor excessivo. Sem dúvida esse país deve ser repleto de dragões! Por enquanto nada está muito esclarecido, mas creio que logo teremos revelações. Não escreverei muito porque definitivamente não gosto de canetas e muito menos dos borrões que elas fazem deslizando intensamente sobre o papel. Escreverei novamente amanhã ou depois porque agora temos que sair. E ainda tenho que descobrir como enviar cartas pelo correio trouxa!_

_Com carinho. _

_Gina."_

Na segunda carta a letra de Gina estava nitidamente mais caprichada e desenhada, e esta também era um pouco maior que a anterior, o que de fato alegrou a matriarca Weasley, que reiniciou a leitura:

"_Bom dia mamãe, _

_Hoje faz um dia muito bonito por aqui. Harry está no banho e escrevo logo, pois enviaremos as cartas daqui a pouco. A copeira nos instruiu que usássemos um serviço chamado Sedex no caso da carta ser urgente. Ela nos garantiu que dessa forma a senhora as receberia ainda hoje. Como os trouxas são capazes de fazer isso sem magia? Não me pergunte! Harry tem sido insuportavelmente dócil comigo e tem desempenhado muito bem o seu papel mamãe. Ele acaba de ler isso e me lançou uma carranca. Sim ele está aqui fuçando o que escrevo. _

De repente a caligrafia modificou para uma menos desenhada, mas firme.

_Olá senhora Weasley,_

_Na verdade apenas me preocupo se caso chega aí e sua filha esteja magra. Provavelmente se ela não for devidamente alimentada a senhora queria se vingar de mim e eu não agüentaria apenas sentir o cheiro de sua comida. Estou me justificando. Com carinho, Harry._

Novamente a caligrafia fina.

_Continuando, mamãe..._

_Está tudo bem aqui. Como eu disse na carta anterior as descobertas se darão gradativamente. O endereço neste envelope é o do Hotel para o qual a senhora deve me escrever. Não se esqueça dos nossos nomes por aqui! Peça pra Hermione lhe auxiliar._

_Gui poderia nos enviar mais poção de idioma?Isso porque ontem o Harry fez o favor de esbarrar na mala e perdemos alguns vidrinhos._

_Papai, Harry pede que avise ao ministério que um homem será enviado pra interrogatório ainda essa semana. Provavelmente receberão uma coruja na sessão de aurores, mas ele gostaria que o senhor reforçasse o aviso. Não é necessário que se preocupem, pois não aconteceu nada de grave._

_Então é isso. Já estamos de saída. _

_Com amor._

_G.W.P e H.P._

Molly, Rony e Hermione não conseguiram evitar às gargalhadas.

- Ah minha filhinha! Parece que não a vejo há séculos! Ah o Harry é tão bom moço... Espero que eles se entendam...

- Parece que estão se entendendo não? – Começou Rony.

- Sem dúvida! Gina até assinou com o nome do disfarce. Não vêem o P de Potter no Final?! – Sorriu Hermione.

- É verdade... Mas espere. Essa letra P é de Harry, não dela! – Constatou Rony.

- Deveríamos escrever a eles logo, não Sra. Weasley?! Talvez devemos esperar eles retornarem para marcar o jantar de noivado. O que acha?

- Mas a gente não sabe quanto tempo isso vai demorar Mione! – Resmungou Rony.

- Hermione tem razão, Rony. – Interveio a Sra. Weasley. – Não seria justo comemorarmos sem sua irmã e sem Harry que é como um irmão pra você também. Temos que fazer a lista de convidados e... Ah claro! Hermione deve começar a pensar nos padrinhos e damas...

- Sem dúvida um dos padrinhos será Harry. – Disse Hermione fazendo Rony concordar com a cabeça. – E Gina será minha dama de honra. Por isso os quero aqui no jantar.

- Não podemos esquecer a lista de presentes!! – Gritou Molly eufórica em direção à cozinha. – Ah meus bebês estão crescendo!

O papo a cerca do jantar de noivado prosseguiu alegremente na Toca...

--

As mãos dadas e o sorriso estampado no rosto dos dois deixavam quem os olhava certos de que aquele era um casal feliz. Chegaram atrasados ao Quartel, onde uma Lívia os encarava sorridente, e uma Cho Chang repleta de papéis nas mãos não tinha um ar de bons amigos aquela manhã.

- Olá! Estão atrasados mocinhos... – Comentou Lívia.

- Desculpe... Dormimos demais depois do que aconteceu ontem... – Respondeu Gina. Mas se arrependeu instantaneamente, pois a frase tornara-se ambígua e pode sentir que seu rosto corava. E tentando disfarçar continuou. – O homem já foi interrogado? Mandaram mesmo à Londres?

Antes que Lívia pudesse responder à pergunta de Gina, Cho lançou-lhe seu olhar mais sarcástico e perguntou:

- Essas mãos entrelaçadas e o sorriso estampado no rosto também são parte do disfarce Weasley? Encenam perfeitamente bem, eu diria.

Gina sentiu a face queimar e o ódio crescer em seu peito. Mas surpreendentemente não foi a sua própria voz quem respondeu a oriental e sim a de Harry.

- E que mal há nisso Cho? Se somos ou não bons atores?! – Disse ele com um sorriso e abraçando Gina por trás.

A oriental quase engasgou com a atitude do rapaz e imediatamente pôs-se a falar e mostrar as papeladas em seus braços.

- Bom, conseguimos alguma coisa com aquele homem que tentou envenenar Harry... Descobrimos que é um velho amigo de Bellatrix e que costumavam se encontrar na Travessa do Tranco, em Londres. O tolo se deixou acreditar que ganharia méritos aliando-se a ela e nos informou que Lestrange pretende algo grande.

- Como fizeram para que ele dissesse tudo isso? – Boquiabriu-se Harry. Lívia o respondeu.

- Veritaserum, claro. É bastante usado aqui no Brasil, e não somente em casos extremos. Agora estão preparados para a melhor parte?!

- Oh Merlin... Tenho medos de notícias muito boas... – Disse Gina levantando-se da cadeira na qual acabara de sentar. Cho resmungou algo como "que idiotice, Weasley!", mas Gina não lhe deu atenção. Lívia lhe sorriu ao responder:

- Descobrimos alguma coisa na carta... Na verdade é apenas uma possibilidade, mas já é um caminho...

- Diga de uma vez! – Pediu Harry aflito.

- Descobrimos o que é Órion que Lestrange se refere na carta. Ela fala da constelação. Vocês possivelmente já conhecem a constelação. É aquele com o conjunto de três estrelas popularmente chamadas pelos brasileiros de "Três Marias"... Essas três são nada mais que o centro da constelação.

- E por que Lestrange quer achar estrelas?? Elas estão em qualquer lugar no céu.– Inquiriu Gina. Lívia prosseguiu.

– Essas três estrelas representam o cinturão do gigante. Sabendo encontrá-las, encontra-se a constelação completa facilmente. Diz à lenda que um determinado ritual feito sob as luz destas estrelas é capaz de invocar aos maiores Deuses, ou aos Deuses Gigantes. Estes concederiam qualquer desejo a quem os invocou.

- Inclusive ressuscitar os mortos? –Perguntou Harry.

- Principalmente. – Respondeu Gina. E prosseguiu. – Não precisamos falar que é um ritual de magia negra não é?! Em troca do pedido os gigantes pedem sacrifícios... Incluindo mortes e sangue...

- Mas ainda temos uma vantagem sobre ela Harry... – Disse Lívia a ele. – O ritual exige que seja feito no mês de dezembro, se deve procurar por Órion após o anoitecer no Leste. O sol estará se pondo e do outro lado e aí veremos Órion nascer. Neste momento deve se dar o ritual.

– Porque vir até o Brasil? – Questionou novamente Gina.

- Ela escolheu sair de Londres porque o ritual deve ser feito sem interrupções. Aqui no Brasil não se faz tão conhecida, menos provável que a atrapalhassem... – Foi a vez de Cho responder.

- Além disso, há muitos anos... Soube-se que já se concluíram este ritual uma vez. E foi aqui no Brasil. Então provavelmente ela não quer arriscar tentar em outro lugar. – Concluiu Lívia.

- Certo. Então agora sabemos que ela ficará aqui até dezembro... – Refletiu Harry.

Neste momento Gustavo chega à sala de reuniões com uma expressão nada agradável...

- Gente... Tenho más notícias... – Disse ele olhando pra Gina.

- Fala Gustavo! O que aconteceu?? – Perguntou Harry notando o olhar aflito do auror.

- Bellatrix foi vista em Londres hoje pela manhã.

_--BetaS--__  
__Mari Black:___

_Eiiiii Autoraaaa liindaaa!!__  
__Bão??__  
__Eiii Celooo tbmm!!__  
__Recadim pros dois!!__  
__Gente a parte em marca texto sofreu A mudança...autora depois vc olha o original e notará...tava repetindo informação ai eu adaptei do jeito que achei melhor...se quiser mudar alguma coisa o texto é seu __  
__Agora o cap...Bella filha da mãe!! Adorei as informações sobre o que é o Órion afinal, mas aposto que ainda tem mais!! Acertei??__  
__xD__  
__Beijoooosss!!__  
__Saudades dos dois!!___

_Celo Pontas: __  
__Eiiii! Kkkkkkk a Bella fugiu! Rsrsrs__  
__Bjusss__  
__Celo___

_**  
**__**-- Autora:**__****_

_**Gente desculpa a demoraaa!! Fiquei sem net e foi um custoooo ficar longe da Floreios sem ler fics e sem atualizar!!**__****_

_**Mari querida! Você tinha toda razão me empolguei feio e escrevi duas evzes a mesma coisa!! rsrsrs**__**  
**__**Muito Obrigada linda!!**__****_

_**Obrigada também ao Celo e o capítulo vai em homenagem a ele que faz aniversário hoje!!**__****_

_**Beijos pra todos!!**__**  
**____****_

_**E comentemmmmmmmmm!!**__**  
**__**;)**__****_

_**Lya**_


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

**De volta a Londres**

- Puta que pariu!**¹** Não acredito!! Ah não!! Isso não pode ser verdade!! – Disse Harry revoltado, passando as mãos freneticamente pelos cabelos que ficaram ainda mais arrepiados.

- Calma Harry... – Começou Cho.

- Calma?? Você quer que eu tenha calma? Nós viemos atrás dessa louca e ela simplesmente volta ao ponto de origem! Quem viu ela em Londres Gustavo?? Porque não a prenderam!

- Tentaram prendê-la, Potter. É aí que vem a outra má notícia.

- Oh Merlin! Diga logo tudo de uma só vez Gustavo!

- Ela foi vista na Travessa do Tranco, e tinham dois aurores inspecionando o local..

- Dino e Parvati! – Disseram Harry e Gina simultaneamente. Gustavo prosseguiu.

- ...Então avistaram Bellatrix e foram atrás dela. Mas ela não estava sozinha, e a mulher que a acompanhava feriu gravemente um dos aurores, e Lestrange... Bem.. Ela é Lestrange.

Ela matou o outro auror.

- Oh Céus! Não! Harry ela matou Dino a Parvati!

Harry estava em estado de choque. Mais uma vez Bellatrix estava levando alguém ligado a ele. Dois amigos.

- EU VOU MATAR AQUELA MEGERA!! – Esbravejou ele, socando uma das paredes e estilhaçando sem intenção as vidraças da janela devido à sua fúria. Imediatamente ele seguiu na sala em direção a lareira, ignorando os gritos dos quatro amigos atrás dele.

- Harry não!! É muito arriscado estamos do outro lado do oceano!! – Berrava Gina.

Ele encheu a mão de pó-de-flu e ajoelhando-se, pôs a cabeça para dentro gritando: **"Departamento de Aurores do Ministério da Magia de Londres!"**

Sua cabeça surgiu na sala de reuniões, onde Gui que assinava uma papelada foi surpreendido por Harry.

- Harry?? O que faz... VOCÊ ESTÁ MALUCO?? FLU INTERNACIONAL?? VOCÊ ENDOIDOU DE VEZ POTTER??

- GUI ME DIZ QUE VOCÊS NÃO DEIXARAM AQUELA MALUCA ESCAPAR MATANDO DINO OU PARVATI!!

- O que você está dizendo Harry? Dino e Parvati acabaram de sair desta sala! Eles estiveram conosco durante toda a madrugada fazendo a vistoria mensal em Askaban...

- Quem estava na Travessa do Tranco??

- Edward e Joseph². Eu sinto muito Harry, mas sou seu chefe e não aceito que você me questione sobre a morte ou fuga de ninguém. Assim como vocês, nós imaginávamos que Lestrange estava aí no Brasil, e portanto os colocamos no lugar de Parvati e Dino enquanto íamos a outra missão. Joseph foi ferido pela mulher desconhecida e Edward... Bem... Não teve jeito.

- Me desculpe Gui... Eu não quis questionar...

- Tudo bem Harry.. Eu entendo seu nervosismo. Estava agora mesmo escrevendo um pedido de retorno de vocês. A Srta. Souza já nos passou as informações recentes mais cedo e receio que caso precisem retornar, será somente em Dezembro. Agora saia imediatamente desta lareira. Espere! Como está minha irmã?

- Está bem. E me puxando pelas vestes.

Gui sorriu com a resposta.

- Ok. Façam as malas que já estou fazendo o pedido de passagens de volta. Aliás, melhor voltarem de chave de portal. Se Lestrange não está sendo discreta em suas aparições não precisamos de tanta sutileza também. Ah! Avise a Srta. Chang que o pedido dela foi aceito ela deve somente comparecer ao Ministério.

- Mas que pedi...

- Assim que chegarem aqui nós conversamos, Harry.

- Tudo bem... Até mais Gui.

- Até.

Harry tirou a cabeça da lareira e encarou os demais com um sorriso.

- Não eram Dino nem Parvati.

Gina suspirou aliviada.

--

Depois de voltarem ao Hotel e fazerem as malas, aparataram para o Ministério da Magia Brasileiro, por onde deveriam aguardar pela chave de portal que estava marcada pra quatro da tarde. Quando chegaram, faltavam ainda cerca de 40 minutos e eles ficaram numa sala esperando serem chamados. Não trocaram muitas palavras desde que saíram do quartel de Aurores do Rio de Janeiro. Comentaram somente sobre as cartas recebidas de Hermione e de Molly, ambas informando sobre o noivado de Rony e Mione. Foi Gina quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Animado com a volta?

- Sinceramente? Não. – Respondeu ele. – Estou feliz em voltar pra casa mas não gosto de sair de um lugar sem cumprir meu objetivo.

A ruiva o olhou de forma carinhosa.

- Mas não foi nossa culpa Harry. A Gárgula da Bellatrix...

- Foi mais esperta que nós – cortou ele. – e ainda levou com ela um dos nossos. Não é porque não eram meus amigos que não me magoei Gina... Caramba Gina! Nós os conhecíamos!!

- Eu não disse isso Harry! E não precisa falar dessa forma comigo! – Disse ela incrédula. _i"Mas como ele é estúpido, grosso e inconseqüente! Não tinha porque falar comigo assim, eu também não estou feliz com os fatos."/i_

- O.k. Desculpa. – Desconversou o moreno. – Quanto tempo falta ainda?

- Uns 20 minutos eu acho.

Eles passaram mais alguns minutos em silêncio naquela sala de espera, cada um absorto em seus próprios pensamentos, até que uma jovem abriu a porta e chamou-os:

- Sr. Potter e Srta. Weasley?

- Sim?! – Responderam em uníssono.

- A Chave de Portal de vocês foi adiantada por estarem em horário de trabalho e com pedido de urgência. Podem se encaminhar a sala 3 – Europa. A chave saíra dentro de aproximadamente 3 minutos. As malas já foram despachadas e já devem estar em seu destino. Alguma dúvida?

- Não, obrigado. – Disse Harry respondendo por ambos e se encaminhando com Gina para a sala determinada.

Ao chegarem uma voz soou das paredes.

"_Boa tarde senhor Harry Tiago Potter e senhorita Ginevra Molly Weasley. Chave de Portal com destino à Londres ativada dentro de 1 minuto e 55 segundos. Abram o embrulho sobre a mesa central e toquem em seu conteúdo. 45 segundos. O Brasil agradece a sua visita e tenham uma boa viajem. Um, dois, Três."_

E então eles sentiram a famosa sensação de puxão no umbigo rumo ao nada.

--

Assim que sentiram o chão abaixo deles, saíram da sala passando rapidamente pela inspeção onde eram revistados por varinhas.

- Vamos direto à sala de reuniões? – Questionou Harry.

- Acho melhor, depois pegamos as malas e despachamos pra Toca.

Foram imediatamente até a sala mas ao chegarem encontraram Rony saindo às pressas.

- Harry! Gina! Que bom ver vocês!! Vamos precisamos ir!! – Disse o ruivo abraçando a irmã, e dando um tapinha no ombro do amigo.

- Ron, você está bem? Parece nervoso. – Disse Gina reparando no rosto corado do irmão.

- Tenho más notícias. – Disse Rony caminhando junto aos amigos em direção à saída de emergência do Ministério. – Atacaram a casa do Neville e da Luna e agora fecharam o cerco em Hogsmead.

- O QUÊ?? – Berrou Harry.

- Já está tudo sob controle lá no Neville, Harry! O problema agora é Hogsmead! A coisa tá negra... Vem ,vamos logo!

E chegando à saída desaparataram rumo à Hogsmead. As lutas recomeçaram mais cedo do que eles esperavam.

Ou não.

**¹** _**Desculpa o palavrão gente, mas nada como um PQP pra representar todo o estresse do momento! ;)**_

_**² Edward Langham e Joseph Cullers, como eu já havia citado no Prólogo, são dois aurores estrangeiros auxiliares no Ministério de Londres. Edward é francês e Joseph irlandês.**_

** Nota da autora:**

**Queridinhos e queridinhas do meu Floreios/Fanfiction varonil!!**

**Esse capítulo foi beeeeem introdutório pro próximo no qual eu promeeeeto emoções!**

**Sentem cheiro de duelo no ar?? Sentem uma mudança no clima de romance? Sentem cheirinhos de novidades?! Lá vem bomba!! Rsrs.**

**Vamo que vamo!! Andar com essa fic que tá muito paradona!!**

**AUTORA QUER EMOÇÃOOO!**

**Huahua**

**Autora surtada, relaxem: TPM!**

**;)**

**Beijocas!!**

**Lya /b**

**Próximo Capítulo respondo as Reviews!! PROMETO!**

**OBSERVAÇÃO:**

**GENTE, O CAPÍTULO PODE CONTER ALGUNS ERRINHOS PORQUE AINDA NÃO FOI BETADO, MAS ASSIM QUE FOR EU SUBSTITUO CORRIGINDO AS FALHAS OK?!**

**SÓ TO POSTANDO LOGO PELO MENOS AQUI NO FANFICTION PRA NGM LANÇAR UM "**_**CRUCIO"**_** EM MIM!**

**;)**

**BJS.**


	13. Capítulo 12

_***__Lya question:**_

_Enquete 1:_

O que deve acontecer no relacionamento de Harry e Gina?

a) Eles devem permanecer bem e viver este romance, felizes para sempre.

b) A Gina deve se revoltar e dar um pé na bunda do Harry. Ele é um tremendo cafajeste e merece sofrer um pouquinho.

c) O Harry deve se revoltar e dar um pé na bunda da Gina, afinal a Cho ainda é louca por ele.

d) O relacionamento deve se aprofundar ainda mais.

e) Nenhuma das alternativas acima. Eu acho que eles tem que ___________...

(Aí vocês completam!)

Aguardo as respostas nas Reviwes!

_*__Lya questions: Você ajudando na construção da fic! _

_Uma colaboração de Fanfiction: A gente se vê por aqui._

_Plin-plin!_

**Capítulo 12**

**Agitando.**

Gritos, fumaça e calor. Mas não era possível ver de onde vinha o fogo, pois a fumaça os impedia. O vilarejo estava um verdadeiro caos.

- Gina faça um "cabeça de bolha"!

- Mas vai dificultar a visão Ron...

- AGORA!!– Berrou Rony à irmã. Era impossível respirar e enxergar um passo a frente. Caminharam em direção aos gritos e aos coloridos feitiços. De repente uma luz vermelha passou raspando pela cabeça dos ruivos.

- Atrás de você Ron!!! – Alertou Harry. Por trás do ruivo emergiu uma cabeça loira platinada.

- Ora, ora, ora... Se não são os ruivos traidores de sangue e o Harry fugitivo... – Disse Draco Malfoy com a varinha em riste. – Eu estava com saudades Potter!

- É uma pena que eu não possa dizer o mesmo Malfoy! Mas eu te ajudo com a saudade... _SECTUMSEMPRA!!! – __Berrou o moreno. O feitiço atingiu Malfoy no abdômen, de onde imediatamente jorrou sangue. Neste momento Ron e Gina já haviam partido atrás de outros comensais._

_- Seu filho da mãe imundo!!! Olha o que você fez! – Berrava o loiro segurando a ferida. – __CRUCIO!!! __Harry se protegeu com um feitiço não-verbal e imediatamente amarrou Draco._

_- Boa viajem Draco. Eu sei que você esta ansioso pra visitar Askaban. – Respondeu Harry. E sem dar ouvidos aos gemidos de dor do loiro partiu pro meio da rua, onde a fumaça já era menor e já se podia ver várias duplas duelando. Correu até mais ou menos dois metros do cabeça de Javali, quando avistou Pansy Parkinson apontando a varinha em direção à uma figura feminina ainda oculta pela fumaça. _

_- Onde está o salvador do mundo pra te livrar dessa vez Wesley?!_

_- Eu não preciso que ninguém venha me proteger sua vaca idiota!!!! __Impedimenta!_

_- _Protejo!! – berrou a rival. – Ah! Pelo visto precisa sim ruiva... Grita, chama o Potter pra te ver morrer!

- Vamos ver quem vai morrer sua vagabunda! – berrou a auror.

Instantaneamente um flash vermelho e um verde cruzaram a distancia entre elas. Harry pensou em correr em direção as duas mas foi surpreendido por uma figura encapuzada que aparatou em sua frente e o imobilizou com um feitiço de corpo-preso.

"_Sua vadia!!! Você teve coragem de vir até aqui sua..." _Harry tentava se debater em vão.

- Potterzinho!! Enfim nos encontramos! Estava me procurando ultimamente, que eu fiquei sabendo! Pena que nosso pique-pega acabou!! Agora tá na hora de você matar saudade do papai e da mamãe. Quer falar alguma coisa Harry? – E dizendo isso ela lançou um feitiço o amarrando. – _Accio varinha!_ – E tomando a varinha dele nas mãos o liberou do feitiço imobilizante.

- SUA VADIA! Não tem coragem de lutar de igual pra igual?? Precisa imobilizar seu adversário!

- VOCÊ NUNCA SERÁ IGUAL A MIM POTTER! VOCÊ É UM FRACO! Entendeu bem??? UM FRACO!!! – Berrou a mulher enfurecida fazendo um corte com a varinha no rosto do moreno. – Cadê seus amiguinhos pra te ajudar agora Potter??? Fim da linha pra você.

-*-*-*-

Em outro canto esfumaçado Gina amarrava Pansy junto à Draco e voltava à batalha, enquanto Parvati aparatava com eles pra Askaban. Dino estava ferido e foi carregado por Neville para uma das casas do vilarejo. Rony travava um duelo com um jovem negro de olhos tão verdes quanto os de Harry e feições homicidas. Quando olhou a sua esquerda teve a visão que menos gostaria e este pequeno descuido foi fatal. Um feitiço estuporante o atingiu diretamente no peito jogando-o a alguns metros de distância. Ele caiu batendo com a cabeça em um paralelepípedo, sangrando no mesmo instante.

- SEU IMBECIL! – Berrou Hermione atingindo o comensal negro com um Cruciatus. O homem caiu contorcendo-se no chão, a ira dominando a morena. Gina chegou até seu lado e imediatamente amarrou o homem parcialmente inconsciente indo junto à amiga até onde Rony estava caído.

- RON! RON, FALA COMIGO! – Berrava a morena.

- Mione, leva ele pro hospital! – Disse Gina. – Anda Mione! Ele precisa ir logo! Tá perdendo muito sangue.

Sem esperar por uma segunda ordem, Hermione abraçou o ruivo cuidadosamente e aparatou para o St. Mungus.

Gina estava voltando para falar com Gui que três comensais já haviam sido presos, quando ouviu a risada ensandecida de Bellatrix. Correu em direção a ela quando avistou Neville na ponta extrema apontando a varinha em direção à mulher. A frente dela Harry se debatia no chão com as mãos e pernas amarradas e um corte na face esquerda. Ao avistar Gui que corria também em sua direção lançando feitiços a esmo na tentativa de acertá-la, girou em torno de si mesma e desaparatou. Lestrange fugira novamente.

-*-*-*-

Hermione estava muitíssimo estressada. Assim que aparatou no hospital com Rony, levou-o à Ala de emergência, aonde foram feitos feitiços para remendar duas costelas quebradas e cicatrizou uma ferida na parte posterior do crânio.

Assim que acordou o ruivo iniciou uma discussão protestando pela ida da noiva à Hogsmead.

- Francamente Hermione! Se você quisesse seguir a carreira de auror, deveria ter feito o curso assim como todos nós! Você não tinha nada que ter ido pra lá pombas!

- Muito bonito de sua parte Ronald Weasley e muito gratificante a maneira como você me agradece por salvar a sua vida!!

- Ái Hermione!!! Minha cabeça!

- Vai doer um pouco oras! Ninguém mandou rachar ela!

Neste momento Gui, Neville e Gina chegam acompanhando Dino inconsciente e Harry com a face coberta de sangue. Ambos com machucados feitos por Bellatrix.

- Harry o que houve com seu rosto?! – Quis saber Rony.

- Merlin o que foi isso? – Perguntou Mione saindo do lado do noivo em direção aos amigos! – Gina vá aqui à sala ao lado e chame alguém pra me ajudar! Vocês estão sangrando muito!

- Foi a Lestrange, Mione. – Disse Gina chorosa.

– Cuida do Dino, ele não acordou até agora. Eu só tenho um corte. – Disse Harry.

Três medi bruxos entraram na sala. Um deles levou a maca de Rony para um quarto e foi seguido por Gui, Neville e Gina. Os outros dois auxiliaram Hermione nos ferimentos de Dino que eram mais graves e rapidamente fecharam o ferimento no rosto de Harry que insistiu em sair da cama, prometendo tomar as poções em casa.

-*-*-*-

Harry deixou o hospital assim que recebeu as poções que deveria tomar em casa. Decidiu que não iria para Toca, e sim para seu apartamento num bairro trouxa no centro de Londres. Precisava ficar sozinho. Bellatrix havia conseguido pega-lo de surpresa e mais uma vez fugir ilesa. Ela poderia até ter matado mais alguém e eles novamente não conseguiram fazer nada contra. Estava irado. Fracassara novamente.

Chegou até o prédio cumprimentando rapidamente o porteiro.

- Olá Sr. Tomaz.

- Olá jovem turista!! Como foi a viajem?

- Boa, boa. Minha bagagem já foi entregue?

- Não, ainda não meu caro. Ninguém teve aqui deixando suas malas.

- Tudo bem, sem problemas.

- O Sr. está com a chave?

- Ah tá aqui sim. Obrigado. – Disse Harry levando a mão ao bolso da jaqueta fingindo segurar as chaves. – Boa noite, senhor.

- Boa noite meu jovem.

Subiu de escadas até seu apartamento no segundo andar do prédio. Olhou pros lados e se certificando que estava realmente sozinho, retirou a varinha de dentro do casaco e murmurrou o feitiço de abertura. A porta se abriu com um "click" revelando um apartamento de tamanho médio e mobília aconchegante. Fechou a porta e apenas jogou-se no sofá onde adormeceu em poucos minutos.

- Harry?! Harry querido você está aí?

Ele acordou com um chamado vindo da lareira. Molly tinha a cabeça suspensa nas labaredas.

- Ah querido, me desculpe te acordar. As crianças falaram que você não quis vir com eles, mas sua bagagem veio toda pra cá, portanto queria saber se não posso te enviar...

- Ah Sra. Weasley, não precisava se incomodar comigo... Eu só queria descansar um pouco, ficar sozinho.

- Ah, claro querido. Eu te entendo.. Aquela megera, não é mesmo? Tá com fome? Quer que eu mande algo pra comer?

- Não, não é preciso. Obrigado.

- Tudo bem então. Se mudar de idéia é só vir o.k?! Vou mandar o Ron levar suas malas. Boa noite, querido.

- Boa noite Sra. Weasley. E novamente obrigado.

- De nada, de nada filho. – E sumiu nas chamas.

Harry decidiu tomar um banho. Suas roupas estavam imundas e tinha uma aparência cansada. Ligou o chuveiro bem quente formando uma espécie de sauna no banheiro. Ficou durante muitos minutos apenas com a cabeça na água corrente, numa tentativa nula de que a água levasse junto com ela, os pensamentos ruins pro ralo. Assim que desligou o chuveiro escutou o som do interfone e correu até a cozinha. Era estranho lidar com os aparelhos trouxas no dia-a-dia, mas foi a vida que escolhera.

- Pois não Sr. Tomaz?

- Sr. Potter, o senhor tem visitas.

- Pode mandar subir Tomaz. É meu amigo e está trazendo minha bagagem. E sem esperar a resposta do porteiro desligou o interfone indo até o quarto para vestir um moletom. Cerca de dois minutos depois ele escuta o som da campainha e se dirigiu a porta aos resmungos.

- Não acredito que você esqueceu a senha de novo, Ron! Já disse milhões de... – Mas não conclui a reclamação. – Gina?!

- Hum.. Oi Harry. O Ron está com uma dor de cabeça terrível,, Por causa da batida sabe?! Então mamãe pediu que eu viesse... Eu esqueci de pedir a senha da porta...

- Ah claro... Não, tudo bem. Entre! – Disse ele pegando uma mala de tamanho médio das mãos da garota.

- Como você está? – Perguntou ela.

- Péssimo. – respondeu Harry.

- Ela conseguiu de novo não é?!

- É. Ela conseguiu. – Disse ele de forma seca.

"_Estou de saco cheio dessa frieza Harry! O que aconteceu com você? O que aconteceu com a gente?"_

- Harry, eu sei que não é o momento mas será que nós podíamos conversar um pouco?

- Claro... Pode falar Gina.

Ele se sentou num dos sofás indicando o outro para que ela fizesse o mesmo. Ela sentou no cruzando as mãos sobre o colo e começou.

- Bom Harry.. Eu acho que acabamos nos envolvendo além do esperado no Brasil, e de certa forma me sinto um pouco culpada...

- Culpada de que Gina?

- Na verdade acho que por minha causa você não se dedicou totalmente nas buscas e olha, eu sinto muito... Não sei se você entende.

- É, talvez seja verdade. – Respondeu ele.

"_O que?? Então ele concorda?"_

Gina não esperava por aquela resposta. Ela tentou aquilo apenas para saber a posição dele com relação a ela. Então agora, surpreendentemente ele confirmava tudo que ela não queria ouvir: Que mais uma vez ele errara em ficar com ela.

- Sim. Talvez. – Respondeu ela contendo o nervosismo. – Então é melhor pararmos por aqui certo Harry?

- Gina, não quero que você pense mal de mim_... _

A ruiva explodiu.

- Como eu sou idiota! Você me larga uma vez, depois volta e eu ajo como se nada tivesse acontecido, nem ao menos questiono sobre os malditos motivos de você ter feito isso comigo. Nada!!! Eu simplesmente me entrego a você como sempre fiz! Como uma adolescente apaixonada e...

–Mas você mesma disse que... – Harry demonstrava sua confusão pela expressão em seu rosto.

- Eu sei muito bem o que eu disse Harry!!! – bradou ela.

- Gina, talvez novamente este não seja o momento... Mas nossa amizade continua da mesma forma, pelo menos por enquanto até isso acabar novamente ou...

- Nós não somos amigos Harry! Somos apenas companheiros de trabalho. Nada mais. – Disse ela indo em direção à saída do apartamento.

- Gina... Me perdoa.. Eu não quero te magoar eu também gosto muito de você! – Implorou o rapaz.

- Mas eu te odeio Harry Potter!!! E você nunca, eu disse NUNCA mais vai encostar um dedo em mim!

E desaparatou deixando-o encostado no batente da porta observando o corredor vazio.

_**Eis o início da confusão! *Autora sorri maliciosamente!***_

_**;P**_

**Olá queridinhos e queridinhas do Fanfiction!!!**

**E aí? Gostando?? Então vamos fundo nas Reviwes pra eu saber a opinião de vocês!**

**Como eu havia dito, estava cansada da fic... Tava tudo muito bom, faltava emoção!!**

**Rsrsrs.**

**Espero que aprovem minha mudança no rumo da história e aguardem as novidades!!**

**A Bellatrix é mesmo uma vaca né?! Hã... Crucio nela!**

**Gostaria de esclarecer o porque de estar postando só no fanfiction, e no floreios a fic ainda está parada. Como falei no capítulo anterior, minha Beta está em época de vestibular e não é justo que ela deixe de estudar pra pegar a fic. E o beta 2, Celo Pontas, também tem os compromissos dele, entendem?! **

**Como vocês estão reclamando que eu demoro a postar, eu vou atualizando sem betagem mesmo e depois, quando eles tiverem betado eu volto a postar com as correções dos meu errinhos ortográficos! Combinado??**

**Sejam bonzinhos com a autora e não reclamem dos meus errinhos! Rsrsrs.**

**Como prometido, respondendo as Reviews. Algumas eu já tinha respondido por e-mail mas como eu não lembrava quais especificamente respondo tudoooo de novo! No problems!**

** Tata Potter Weasley:

Parra tudo!!  
Nada de esfriar o romance !/o/ coitados rs.  
Tah muito legal a fic, e espero que vc continue a escrever!! hauahauhaua  
Mil beijos H/G smp  
.

**R: Putz!! Agora já esfriuou! Huahuahua! Mas eu tbm amo/adoro/idolatro Harry e Gina. Então relaxe... Tudo vai dar certo! Rsrs. Bjinhos Tata. **

** laura potter:

muito boa ,mais so ,posta mais logo por

**R: Seu pedido é uma ordem! Cápitulo postado!!! ;) Bjs lindinha.**

**layla black  
como vc é má deixar assim estou morrendo de curiosidade pra saber o que acontece estou esperando os outros capitulos  
bjjo

**R: Eu sempre soube que eu era crueellll! Rsrsrs! Brincadeirinha! Aí está mais um cápitulo! Espero que goste! Beijocas!!**

**Mickky: Cada vez melhor. Estou super curiosa pra ver o que a bigbruxadomalbelatrix vai aprontar..  
Bjos

**R: Pura honra receber elogios seus querida! Amoo suas fics!!! ;) Beijocas e obrigada!!!**

**Queridos! Pra finalizar gostaria de pedir que continuassem comentando dando suas opiniões e críticas!! É muito bom ter o retorno de vocês!!! =D**

_**E por favor respondam a enquete do início do capítulo!!!**_

**Beijocas e até breve!**

***__Lya.**


	14. Capítulo 13

_***__Lya question:**_

_Enquete 2:_

Que casal de personagens merece mais destaque nesta fic?

a) Ron e Mione.

b) Neville e Luna.

c) Gui e Fleur.

d) Nenhum; do jeito que está com ênfase em Harry e Gina está de bom tamanho.

e) Nenhuma das alternativas acima. Eu acho que tá faltando mais cenas entre ___________ e ____________. (Aí vocês completam!)

Aguardo as respostas nos comentários!!!!

_*__Lya questions: Você ajudando na construção da fic! _

_Uma colaboração de Floreios e Borrões: A gente se vê por aqui._

_Plin-plin!_

**Capítulo 13**

**Mudaram as estações.**

Harry permaneceu ainda por alguns minutos encarando o corredor vazio, até que finalmente se deu conta de seu estado de torpor. Voltou ao interior do apartamento fechando a porta com um chute. "_A Gina é maluca?!_" Se jogou no sofá e buscou pelo controle remoto do aparelho de som. Nessas horas de estresse uma boa música sempre era bem vinda.

- Bosta de dragão, cadê a merda do controle?!

Então, o moreno se deu conta que realmente não estava num bom momento. _"Desde quando bruxos dependem de aparelhos e apetrechos trouxas?"_ Levantou e buscou pela varinha e encontrando-a numa mesa próxima a porta direcionou-a ao aparelho de som que ligou imediatamente numa das rádios bruxa mais conhecida de Londres: **"...e então voltamos agora à nossa programação no Hora dos encantos com nossa querida ****Celestina Werbeck!!!** anunciava a voz vinda do aparelho. Celestina Werbeck era uma cantora bruxa popular, que embalava as senhoras bruxas com suas melodias românticas e um tanto quanto... deprimentes! A Sra. Weasley era uma dessas mulheres fanática pela cantora.

- Ah não, essa mulher com essas músicas de corno ninguém merece!

Sem pensar duas vezes, com um floreio da varinha Harry mudou para outra estação, onde tocava uma das músicas da banda "As Esquisitonas." (Que cá pra nós é um nome nada comum para um grupo de cantores do sexo masculino. AHN? Como assim? Éééé... Isso mesmo! A banda é composta por HOMENS! Hihihi. Mereço né?! Abafa! ;P) Aliás, era uma das músicas que havia tocado no baile do seu quarto ano. **Go around like a scary ghost (Gire como um fantasma assutado) / Spookin' himself the most (Assustando-se ao máximo) / Shake your booty like a borer in pain (Sacuda sua presa como uma furadeira em dor) / Again, and again, and again (De novo, e de novo, e de novo)... **Bom, a música não era deprimente, mas talvez agitada demais... Bastante frustrado, Harry resolveu tentar uma rádio trouxa. Ouviu uma música suave num idioma conhecido... Português! A música era em português. Com a varinha conjurou a poção tradutora tricolor que deixou a mala em direção a sua mão em pouco mais de 30 segundos. Bebeu um longo gole e pode ouvir a letra: **"...m****as eu sei que alguma coisa aconteceu.. Tá tudo assim.. Tão diferente...** A melodia leve o cativou. **Se Lembra quando a gente... Chegou um dia a acreditar... Que tudo era pra sempre... Sem saber... Que o pra sempre, sempre acaba...** Era impossível não pensar na ruiva ao ouvir a letra da música. Ele já havia escutado a mesma música quando estava sozinho nos Estados Unidos e outras várias vezes no Brasil. Era de alguma cantora era brasileira famosa. **Mas nada vai conseguir mudar, o que ficou... Quando penso em alguém, só penso em você... E ai então, estamos bem...**"

- Chega!! – Falou ele de supetão levantando do sofá. Pegou sua varinha, e indo para o corredor (afinal, a sua casa era protegida contra aparatação) deu um rodopio em torno do próprio eixo rumo ao lugar que o chamava naquele instante: a Toca.

-*-*-*-

Enquanto isso...

_Merlin como eu sou idiota!!! _ela repetia a frase em pensamento, como um mantra. _Tudo de novo Gina Wesley sua burra! Jogada como um objeto descartável, como uma varinha quebrada! Eu ODEIO você Harry Potter!_

- Eu te odeio!!! – gritou ela fazendo com que umas flores depositadas na cabeceira da cama pegassem fogo.

Toc-toc-toc. Ouviu-se a batida na porta.

- Gina?? Tá tudo bem? Posso entrar? – Inquiria Hermione do outro lado da porta.

- Entra. – Murmurou a outra se jogando em sua cama.

- Gi... O que houve? Eu tava ali no quarto com seu irmão e escutei um grito... Sua mãe disse que você entrou rápido, não quis conversar... Foi o Harry não foi?

- É CLARO QUE FOI ELE MIONE! – berrou a ruiva em meio às lágrimas. – Como sempre ele me usa e depois descarta Mione... Ele só brinca com o que sinto, sempre foi assim!

- Oh Merlin! O que ele fez? Você quer conversar? – perguntou a amiga acariciando as madeixas ruivas que se colavam a face molhada de choro.

- Eu quero ficar sozinha Mione...

. Novas batidas.

- Ron, eu já vou... Só vim falar com sua irmã...

A porta se abriu.

- Oi Mione... Sou eu... O Rony tá te chamando lá em baixo...

- O que você quer Potter?? – Perguntou Gina levantando e saindo dos braços amigos de Hermione. – Esqueceu de me falar alguma coisa?

- Gina, eu queria...

- Deixe-me adivinhar?! Se desculpar novamente?

- Bom... Então vou lá ver o que o Rony quer... Qualquer coisa me chame. – Disse a morena saindo de fininho.

- Não Mione! Pode ficar não tenho mais nada pra falar com ele.

- Gina me escuta...

- VAI EMBORA HARRY! – gritou ela.

Neste momento Rony entrava no quarto e pousou a mão no ombro do amigo que ainda estava em choque pela reação da ruiva que agora chorava abertamente nos ombros de Hermione.

- Cara, eu não sei o que você aprontou dessa vez, mas seja lá o quer for é melhor deixar pra resolver outro dia.

- Mas Rony, eu só queria...

- Sério Harry... Você conhece minha irmã. Vai pra casa e amanhã, quando chegarmos ao quartel vocês conversam. Vai por mim, cara! Vai ser melhor assim.

E em ato de solidariedade o ruivo acompanhou o amigo em silêncio até a porta.

-*-*-*-

**************** **Nota da autora:**

****Lumus!**

_**Oi queridos!**_

_**Infelizmente esse capítulo ficou curtinho e sem sal! (minha opinião conta né?!) Rsrs. Mas perdoem essa autora que tá tendo que estudar igual uma louca pra prova de segunda-feira: Transtornos do Sistema Estomatognático. Nome bonito não?? Vocês fazem idéia do que se trata? Huahuahua. Nem queiram! E ficar sem estudar NÃO POOOOOODE! (Vlw dona Lorca!!)**_

_**PROMETO que no próximo capítulo vai rolar NC, resposta aos coments e um capítulo beeem mais caprichado ok?!**_

_**Segunda já começo a escrever!**_

_**Big Beijos no Tum-tum de cada um!**_

_***__Lya**_

_**Nox!**_

_**N/B (Mari):**_

_**Preguiça dominandoooo!!**_

_**Ahhh autora...gostei da Gi gritar com ele...queria saber fazer isso!!**_

_**Haauahuahau**_

_**Bjusss**_


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14.**

**Shut Up and Drive.**

**Por Gina**** Weasley.**

Na manhã seguinte eu acordei decidida a esquecer o dia anterior. Levantei em direção ao banheiro em busca de uma ducha quente e reconfortante pra compensar a má noite de sono. Vários pesadelos me impediram de manter um cochilo de mais de meia hora. Eu me arrumei vestindo minha calça preta e minha blusa branca de gola alta preferidas, botas de salto um sobretudo ao invés da capa. Eles caiam superbem e eram mais femininos. Eu e Mione compramos uns quatro cada uma, de cores e cortes diferentes, claro. Passei pela sala e minha mãe me cumprimentou com um sorriso enquanto fazia anotações em um pergaminho, mas ela parecia estranhamente agitada:

- Seu irmão já marcou a data do casamento. – Explicou meu pai. – Será daqui a um mês e o noivado será no próximo fim de semana.

- Ah, entendi.

-Não sei pra que tanta pressa eles ainda são jovens! E agora tudo em cima da hora!! – Minha mãe falava mais para si mesma que pra nós. Eu sorri pro meu pai e saí pela porta.

Sem tomar café segui para o Ministério com o pensamento: "_Hoje eu quero um dia normal". _Chegando ao Átrio, cruzei com Dino, que carregava uma pesada mala cor de rosa e uma valise.

- Dino?! De quem é essa mala? Resolveu assumir sua sexualidade?

- Gina isso não é hora pra brincadeiras!!! Eu preciso ir você já vai entender.

- Nossa... Pra que tanto suspense? – Eu disse seguindo em direção ao elevador.

Chegando ao Departamento de Aurores rumo sua sala, uma pequena movimentação no corredor me deixou intrigada. Eu podia ouvir os murmúrios.

- Você não conhece nossa irmã?! Ela não vai aceitar nenhuma das duas opções!

- Ela tem que aceitar Rony! – Disse Gui.

Ao me aproximar notei que Parvati, Neville, Rony e Gui tinham uma conversa nada casual em frente à porta da minha sala.

- Algum problema gente?

- Ahh... Oi maninha... Não... Não... Na verdade nenhum problema... – Rony mentiu muito mal.

- Claro então vocês apenas resolveram fazer a segurança na porta da minha sala? – Eu disse debochando passando no meio deles e parando na porta quando li... Não. Eu não tava lendo isso.

- Mas o que significa... – Eu disse ao mesmo tempo em que tocava a maçaneta...

- CALMA GINA! Não é culpa dela... Ela foi transferida e não há uma sala vaga e ela deve ajudar vocês, então eu pense que não haveria problemas se... – Gui se explicava em vão.

Eu abri a porta pra dar de cara com aquela lagartixa japonesa sentada na MINHA cadeira, apoiada na MINHA mesa.

- Olá, Wesley... – Disse ela com sua voz excessivamente doce.

- Bom dia Chang. Gostou da cadeira?

- Oh... Na verdade não é muito confortável. Mas eu posso agüentar até a minha mobília chegar...

- Oh claro! Fique a vontade. – Eu disse dando meia volta para sair da sala. O Cheiro doce do seu perfume tava me enojando. Eu encarei meus dois irmãos, e depois Neville, Parvati e Dino que nesse momento retornava já tendo despachado as malas de Cho para casa dela, provavelmente. Todos me olhavam pesarosos.

- Algum problema gente? Já não deram as boas vindas a Chang?! Podem voltar pra suas queridas salinhas agora! Ou pros serviços de rua... Vocês têm algo a fazer não tem?– Eu disse raivosamente reforçando o termo "queridas salinhas".

Eles saíram fechando a porta e me deixando aqui em meio ao doce ar fétido. "_Eu preciso de oxigênio_" foi meu único pensamento.

- Me desculpa Weasley, eu não queria lhe causar nenhum transtorno...

- Imagina Chang! Essa sala é realmente muito grande só pra mim, com Parvati de serviço o dia todo.

- Oh que bom que você não se incomoda... Na verdade eu sabia que você iria me preferir aqui que na mesma sala que o Harry não é?! Mas relaxe... É passado! Seu namorado é só seu.

"_Maldita japonesa idiota!"_

_- _Harry não é meu namorado Chang. – Eu disse pausadamente.

- Oh não?!

- Não, não é. -_ "Sua gárgula manca de olhos puxados!"_

- Hum... Então isso muda um pouco as coisas... Vocês representaram realmente bem, foram muito convincentes!

- Obrigada, Chang... Agora bem se você não se incomoda eu vou tomar meu café.

- Oh sim, vai lá. E vou passar na sala ao lado cumprimentar ele, então.

- Como quiser.

Eu me virei da sala antes que fosse tarde demais. Uma maldição imperdoável ia cair muito bem nessa "sushi estragada".

- Ahhh Weasley! Espero que não tenha se incomodado com a plaquinha na porta. Alguém poderia me procurar e tava somente seu nome, então eu achei que não haveria problemas.

- Sem problemas Cho. A plaquinha rosa com florzinhas e nossos nomes pintados em prata ficaram realmente fascinantes. Duvido que não nos encontrem agora. – Eu sorri ruidosamente e me coloquei porta a fora. _"Ar puro, ar puro. Eu quero matar essa vaca!"_

Eu andei rapidamente em direção ao refeitório e se meu dia havia começado ruim, agora estava piorando significantemente. Bem na minha direção, Hermione vinha com uma cara emburrada vestindo também sobretudo, só que graças a Merlin ela usava o Vinho e eu o Preto. Caminhando ao lado da minha amiga emburrada estava ele. Aquele que era a última pessoa que eu gostaria de ver hoje.

- Oi Gina... – Mione cumprimentou ainda com uma cara estranha. Ele somente me encarava com uma expressão que eu não podia decifrar. Medo?

- Oi Mione... Tá tudo bem? – Eu questionei ignorando a presença dele e aos meus sentidos que insistiam em focar certas sensações: O cheiro, a expressão, a cor dos olhos que me encaravam estranhamente...

- Tá, tá tudo bem sim Gi... Mais tarde a gente se fala eu to meio enrolada.

- Tá... Tudo bem...

Eu já ia me virando e deixando-os seguirem seu caminho quando meu corpo captou um novo estímulo: tátil. Ele segurou meu braço de uma forma receosa.

- Será que a gente pode conversar agora? Eu queria...

Mas eu não deixei ele terminar. Ira brotava em cada poro da minha face enquanto em arrancava meu braço do contato de sua mão.

- Bom dia pra você também, Potter. Mas eu não tenho um minuto sequer. Meu dia tá apertado.

Ele me encarou espantado. Eu sorri por dentro. _"Não tá acostumado a ser tratado mal por mim certo? Achou que eu ia sempre me voltar pra você como um vira-lata sem rumo atrás de um dono pra comida."_

- Tá... Mais tarde então? Ou amanhã?

Eu comecei a responder quando Mione se intrometeu ainda com a cara de poucos amigos. Alguma coisa a tinha deixado com um mau-humor tão ruim ou se possível até pior que o meu.

- Seja razoável Gina. Já tá bem grandinha pra certas crises infantis.

Eu bufei e encarei-o nos olhos pra responder. Quase me desconcentrei quando vi que não era medo naquela expressão. Era pavor.

- Vou pensar Potter.

Sem mais eu me virei e segui meu caminho. Mas meu coração deu uma fisgada.

- Droga eu não sei ser má! – Eu resmunguei.

-*-*-

O dia foi bem chato hoje. Vários papéis pra assinar, nenhuma atividade externa e o pior: aturar Cho Chang como nova investigadora do grupo de Aurores. Ela passou o dia todo buzinando no meu ouvido. Sua mobília e seus pertences foram trazidos antes que eu retornasse do seu refeitório. O que, mas me irritou foi o maldito notebook. Pra que uma bruxa precisava de um computador portátil? Tudo bem que Mione também tinha um, mas ela era filha de trouxas e esse era o melhor meio de pesquisa no mundo deles. Melhor até que bibliotecas, ela me disse uma vez. Harry também tinha uns aparelhos assim... Eu me lembro de ter ouvido Rony falar sobre ele ter TV e outras coisas... _"Ahhh não! Eu to pensando nele!"_

- Você é um fracasso Gina Weasley.

"_Ops! Eu falei isso em voz alta?!"_

- Nossa... Que declaração profunda.

Eu ignorei o comentário da japa e terminei minha papelada organizando tudo num arquivo com um floreio da minha varinha.

- Pronto Chang... Já vou indo.

- Até Weasley.

Eu poupei minha saliva me despedindo dela e vesti meu sobretudo já saindo da sala. Eu já estava no Átrio quando o ouvi me chamando e meu coração bandido pulou fervorosamente. _"Como eu sou babaca Merlin!"_

- Gina! Gina!

Eu virei teatralmente jogando meu cabelo pra trás.

- Oi Potter.

- Bom eu queria saber se você não quer uma carona...

- O que?? Carona?

Desde quando eu precisava de aparatação acompanhada ou carona via Flu? Até onde e sabia eu não tinha bebido nada alcoólico hoje. Nesse momento Hermione vinha em nossa direção ainda de cara feia.

- Eu vim por meios trouxas hoje... Mione pediu pra eu ir buscá-la na casa dos pais e eu não podia simplesmente aparatar na rua.

- Oh sim... – Eu tentei compreender. – E cadê meu irmão? Eles brigaram?

- Não... Não necessariamente... – Ele disse enquanto ela chegava ao nosso lado. – Mione só está um pouco chateada.

- Seu irmão não está feliz com a festa de noivado. – ela disse sem emoção.

- Ohh...

Eu não conseguia entende o porquê meu irmão não estaria feliz.

- Tem algo a ver com Krum? – Eu perguntei cautelosamente.

- Não. Ele simplesmente não quer aceitar que seja uma festa um pouco... Diferente. -

Eu segui caminhando com eles até a saída de visitante rumo ao carro de Harry e pude notar um sorriso disfarçado no rosto dele. Foi quando eu me dei conta que embora não tivesse respondido ao convite de carona dele eu os segui até o carro.

- Ah Mione não fica assim... Você sabe que meu irmão te ama e não vai fazer nada que te magoe. É só uma vontade boba... O que você chama de diferente?

- Gina toda minha família é trouxa. Eu não posso simplesmente esperar que eles venham para uma festa de noivado completamente bruxa. Eu não posso fazê-los ver velas flutuando pelo jardim da toca, enquanto instrumentos enfeitiçados tocam alguma música das esquisitonas.

- Ah sim... Eu entendo. Mas Rony vai ceder, não fica assim.

Neste momento eu já estava prestes a entrar no carro do Harry. Era um carro preto, que eu obviamente não sabia a marca. Mas nada de extravagâncias, afinal o brinquedinho devia ficar mais tempo parado que qualquer outra coisa. Eu me apressei pra abrir a porta de trás, mas Hermione passou minha frente murmurando algo como "eu vou descer primeiro".

Relutantemente eu sentei no banco do carona e ainda podia ver o sorriso contido no canto do rosto dele. _"Canalha."_

- Não sabia que você tinha um carro. – Eu tentei dizer de forma casual, mas minha voz tremeu um pouquinho.

- Às vezes é necessário. – Ele respondeu dando um sorriso pra Mione pelo retrovisor e em seguida pra mim. Eu tremi de leve.

Foi uma viagem tranqüila de pouco mais de 20 minutos até a casa dos pais de Hermione. Ela saiu dizendo que falava comigo mais tarde e eu senti vontade de descer junto do carro. Eu esperei que ele falasse alguma coisa, mas ele não falou nada por cerca de 2 minutos. Então nós paramos num sinal e ele puxou a varinha de dentro do casaco.

- É agora que nós duelamos? – Eu perguntei sarcástica.

Ele ignorou minha brincadeira e com um aceno da varinha um objeto redondo prateado saiu do porta-luvas em direção ao CD - player do carro. Ele tirou um vidrinho do bolso e me entregou.

- Bebe um gole.

- Pra que eu...

- Só beba, por favor. – Ele pediu de forma doce. E eu acatei. Me xingando por ser tão, mas tão idiotamente idiota na presença dele. Eu reconheci o líquido no frasco como a poção de idioma que usamos no Brasil, mas não questionei e bebi dois goles. Nesse momento uma música suave começou a tocar e eu percebi a intenção da poção.

"**Mudaram as estações, nada mudou... m****as eu sei que alguma coisa aconteceu... Tá tudo assim... Tão diferente...** **Se Lembra quando a gente... Chegou um dia a acreditar... Que tudo era pra sempre... Sem saber... Que o pra sempre, sempre acaba...** **Mas nada vai conseguir mudar, o que ficou... Quando penso em alguém, só penso em você... E ai então, estamos bem...**"

Ele ainda dirigia enquanto eu estava muda e congelada no banco do carona. Neste trecho da música com um aceno de varinha ele fez com que ela parasse e encostou o carro numa calçada de algum lugar que definitivamente não era a minha casa.

- Eu decidi te procurar ontem quando eu estava ouvindo essa música.

Eu digeri as palavras que acaba de ouvir e por um momento fiquei sem saber o que responder, somente meditando uma parte especificamente dela: **Se Lembra quando a gente chegou um dia a acreditar... Que tudo era pra sempre, sem saber... Que o pra sempre, sempre acaba. **Eu continuei em silencio quando levantei meus olhos pra encarar ele. Eu estava confusa. Então ele prosseguiu.

- Então eu passei toda a noite com o rádio ligado esperando pra ouvir a música novamente. Eu queria saber o nome da música que descrevia a gente. A nossa vida. – Ele disse me olhando nos olhos. Eu ainda o encarava sem palavras. – E só hoje de manhã ela tocou de novo, mas dessa vez eu ouvi até o fim. E então com um novo aceno de varinha a música voltou a ressoar no carro. **"E mesmo com tantos motivos pra deixar tudo como está... Nem desistir nem tentar agora tanto faz... Estamos indo, de volta pra casa..." **

Pânico. Era tudo que eu sentia com a parte final da música embalando meus ouvidos e acelerando ainda mais as batidas do meu pobre coração. E então o trecho se repetiu num desfecho doce na voz da cantora. **"E mesmo com tantos motivos pra deixar tudo como está... Nem desistir nem tentar agora tanto faz... Estamos indo, de volta pra casa."**

Eu engoli em seco. Minha cabeça baixa sentido os olhos dele sobre mim. Aqueles olhos verdes que eu tanto amava. Que eu amo. Ele cortou meus pensamentos com uma tossidinha nervosa.

- Me perdoa Gina eu sou um grande idiota. Eu sei que eu sempre te magôo, mas é que eu sempre fui muito complicado e... Ah! Por favor, eu prometo a minha vida que não vou fazer você sofrer mais...

Era muito pro meu pobre coração. Ele levantou meu queixo e então olhei nos olhos dele me assustando com o que vi. Aquilo eram lágrimas querendo brotar?

- Por favor, só me perdoa. Uma última chance.

Eu apenas fechei os olhos e senti meu coração pulsar.

- Eu te amo Gina. – Ele disse já próximo aos meus lábios e eu senti a frase quente na minha boca seguida de um beijo suave, mas que eu senti cheio de significado.

- Eu também te amo. – Eu murmurei me afastando. Ele me abraçou forte, como se quisesse quebrar minhas costelas. E sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Agora estamos indo de volta pra casa.

Eu sorri de volta. Ele ligou o carro novamente e dirigiu abraçado a mim, dessa vez com ajuda de um feitiço como o que ele usou na nossa viagem de carro no Brasil. E só então eu percebi pra onde estávamos indo. Onde era o que ele considerava o "de volta pra casa."

-*-*-

_***Nota da autora:**_

_**Olá pessoas!!**_

_**Tudo bem?? Desculpa o atraso mas a vida tá complicada!!! Rsrs.**_

_**Gente dia 4 é meu NIVER!!!!21 aninhos, t ficando velhaaaa!!! Me desejem os parabéns??!Huhauahua. (Autora cara-de-pau!)**_

_**Espero que gostem do capítulo megamonsterBIGgiga!**_

_**=]**_

_**Cápitulo 15 = NC. **_

_**Quem não gosta, não leia! ;)**_

_**COMENTEMMMM!!!**_

_**Beijocasssss**_

_***__Lya**_

_**N/B(Mari):**_

_**Aiii autoraaa! Ainda num li o cap 15, mas to emocionada com esseee!**_

_**Feliz aniversário adiantadoooo pq se eu esquecer dia 4 já ta ai ^^**_

_**Bjuuuuss**_

_**OBSERVAÇÃO: SE QUISEREM O CÁPITULO 15 AINDA HOJE É FÁCIL: COMENTEEEEMMM!!**_

_**HEHEHE..**_

_**AUTORA MÁ!**_

_**;)**_

_**Bjs *__Lya**_


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15.**

**Futura-ex-namorada.**

**Parte I: Por Harry Potter.**

_Foi melhor do que eu pensava... Não é tão ruim assim pedir desculpas... E bem, agora estamos chegando ao estacionamento do meu prédio... Será que ela tá chateada? Bom ela tá calma aqui por baixo do meu braço. Tudo bem acho que eu forcei a barra né?! "Estamos indo de volta pra casa Gina! E a casa é a minha!"_

Eu estacionei o carro em frente ao meu prédio temendo a reação dela. Mas ela permanecia quieta até que...

- Então esse é seu pedido de desculpas?

- Bom, não exatamente... Tava pensando em sairmos pra jantar... Mas por favor, eu não quero...

- Shhh... Tudo bem Harry.

Nós deixamos o carro e seguimos em direção ao prédio. Gina cumprimentou o Sr. Tomaz gentilmente e eu segui o exemplo dela, mas percebi o sorriso irônico que ele me deu assim que fechou a porta do elevador pra nós. Tudo bem, isso não era hora pra ficar envergonhado. Eu tinha outras idéias pra por em prática. Dei um beijo leve nela enquanto subíamos e ela me retribuiu com um dos seus melhores sorrisos. Saindo do elevador, retirei minha varinha do casaco e destranquei a porta dando passagem pra Gina entrar. Ela estava incrivelmente calma.

- Eu vou só tomar um banho, depois passamos na sua casa e você se arruma e depois jantamos... Tudo bem pra você?

- Claro... Posso beber uma água? – Ela perguntou deixando o sobretudo no braço do sofá e seguindo em direção a cozinha.

- Fica a vontade.

Mas ela parecia inteiramente à vontade na minha casa... Mas que eu mesmo naquele momento. Eu deixei meu casaco junto ao dela e a segui. Ela estava parada virada em frente a pia bebendo sua água e ignorando minha presença. Eu cheguei por trás e a abracei pela cintura me deliciando com aquele perfume floral de sempre que sempre me leva a loucura.

- Golpe baixo, Potter.

- Oh não! Chega de Potter pra lá, Potter pra cá! – Eu disse virando ela de frente pra mim.

- O.k. Bom eu acho que já vou indo... – Ela me disse como quem pede desculpas. Eu ignorei a frase e simplesmente toquei seus lábios com um beijo. Inicialmente leve e então mais exigente. Fomos abraçados e sem interromper o beijo em direção a sala. Eu deitei no sofá trazendo-a junto e não ouvi protestos. Mas eu não ia cometer os mesmos erros então resolvi interromper a ligação de nossos corpos calmamente antes que eu fraquejasse.

- Gin... – Minha voz saiu um pouco mais rouca devido ao... hum... desejo de que ela permanece como estava.

- To aqui. – Ela disse um pouco séria rodando em meus braços e deitando espremidamente sobre meu peito no sofá apertado.

- Eu realmente ainda me sinto mal pela forma que eu agi com você...

- Harry já passou. Eu já aceitei suas desculpas. Eu sempre aceito.

Eu senti o conteúdo implícito naquela frase_. "Ela sempre me perdoa porque ela me ama."_

Eu decidi não prosseguir com o assunto... Não por enquanto.

- Bom, vou tomar meu banho, então.

-O.k. – Ela respondeu.

Eu segui pro meu banheiro e tomei uma ducha rápida. Ainda tínhamos que passar na Toca pra ela se trocar e eu não queria perder tempo. _"Hoje a noite tem que ser perfeita."_

Assim que terminei de me arrumar segui pra sala onde ela folheava uma edição antiga do Profeta Diário.

- Nada da Lestrange, né?!

-Não, nada. – Eu bufei. – Mas eu não quero mais falar de trabalho hoje.

Peguei-a pela mão e saímos do prédio rumo a uma ruela onde pudéssemos aparatar sem ser vistos.

Ela passou rápido em casa e em quanto eu conversava com uma Sra. Weasley hiper-mega-ultra contente, ela se arrumou rapidamente, assim como eu.

Ela estava linda, estonteante. Com um vestido preto de alças finas que ficava bem justo ao corpo e tinha um corte lateral nas coxas muito sensual juntamente com sandália de tiras e bolsa de mão também de um tom preto mais brilhoso.

- Você tá linda. – Eu murmurei no ouvido dela enquanto ganhávamos o caminho dos jardins pra aparatarmos. Ela me retribuiu o elogio com um beijo suave. Optamos por um restaurante no beco diagonal. E enquanto esperávamos nosso pedido, em meio a conversas amenas sobre quadribol, trabalho e o casamento de Rony e Hermione, eu puxei o assunto mais delicado, o qual passei o dia inteiro repetindo em meus pensamentos, como um mantra.

- Feliz? – Eu comecei.

- Porque não estaria? Está sendo uma noite muitíssimo agradável. – Ela respondeu ironicamente.

- Gi... Me desculpa de novo por tudo...

- Ah Harry, já chega desse assunto! Você quer estragar minha noite??

- Ok, desculpa... Mas só mais uma coisinha. – Ela riu e fez cara de "sou toda ouvidos". – Eu prometo que dessa vez vai ser diferente Gina... E eu queria te fazer um convite... -_"Bom era agora ou nunca!"_ – eu pensei. – Gina, eu quero te chamar pra ir morar comigo.

A surpresa nos olhos dela não me desestimulou. Agora a idéia parecia ridiculamente louca, mas eu fiquei firme esperando a reação dela.

- Mas Harry eu não posso... Meus pais não iam gostar...

- Seus pais gostam de mim! – Eu protestei.

- Mas nós não temos nenhum compromisso pra eu simplesmente sair de casa assim de um dia pro outro.

- Então casa comigo! A gente casa rápido, sem muita festa. Talvez junto com o Rony e a Mione! – Eu tentei.

- Harry... Nós não temos um relacionamento... Sequer um namoro e...

- Mas eu te amo e você me ama tanto quanto eu te amo... Isso não é o suficiente? – Eu joguei minha última cartada.

- É mais que suficiente Harry. – Ela pausou parecendo refletir por uns minutos. – Mas eu queria que fosse de outro jeito. Um passo de cada vez. Ainda há tanto que não sabemos um do outro e bem...

Eu devo ter feito uma cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança e ela pegou minha mão por cima da mesa e sorriu.

- Harry! Eu te amo, é claro, mas... É um passo muito sério. E eu queria que tudo fosse perfeito.

Bom eu tinha tentado. Mas ela estava certa, como sempre. E poderia haver outras formas. Ficamos em silencio por alguns minutos imersos nos nossos próprios pensamentos. O nosso pedido chegou e quebramos o clima ruim voltando aos assuntos mais superficiais de nossas vidas. Foi um jantar bem legal.

- E então, quer ir pra casa agora?

- Pode ser... Foi uma noite ótima.

- Você se importa se a noite não acabar agora?

- Qual a idéia?

- Um filme talvez?

- Ah Harry! Eu não gosto muito dessa vida trouxa! Essa coisa de cinema me deixa claustrofóbica.

- Podemos ver um filme lá em casa... Se você não se importar.

- Tá, pode ser. Mas nada muito meloso!

- Combinado.

Aparatamos da entrada do restaurante direto pra rua deserta perto da minha casa. Enquanto eu colocava o filme, ela apenas me observava. Parecia receosa. Eu não quis forçar a barra. Deitei no tapete e deixei o sofá pra ela.

O filme que escolhemos não foi a melhor coisa. O nome era "Ensaio sobre a cegueira" e a conclusão final era: Todo mundo ficou cego e depois todo mundo voltou a enxergar. Algumas cenas fortes e tal, mas não foi nenhuma firebolt! Durante o filme ela acariciava meus cabelos e até comentamos algumas cenas, mas recebi uns "Cala a boca!" que deixaram claro que ela não gostava que ficasse interrompendo. Assim que o filme acabou eu virei pra trás pra pedir permissão pra falar, mas ela tinha os olhos fechados. Nesse momento e eu quebrei o silêncio com um pedido tímido e receoso, como o garoto que eu fui há alguns anos atrás

- Não acredito... Que dorminhoca.

- Eu não to dormindo.

- Sei.

- Sério. O filme que era chato.

- Também achei.

- Aí deu sono. Mas eu não dormi.

- Gi?

- Hum... – Ela respondeu agora me encarando com preguiça.

- Você aceita namorar comigo?

"_Ela sorriu. Bom sinal."_

- Não sei Harry... Eu precisava pensar. – Ela respondeu. – Tá, sim, eu aceito.

"_BINGO!"_

_- _Você tá falando sério? – Tinha sido muito fácil.

- Porque não estaria?

Eu avancei sobre ela a beijei ainda sorrindo, mas dessa vez ela parecia mais... Gina. Como na nossa noite no Brasil. Essa era a minha Gina. Doce, sutil e fatal.

- Eu te amo ruiva.

**Parte II: Por Gina Weasley**

Eu mal conseguia prestar atenção no filme. Ele não era muito bom e eu agüentei enquanto pude, mas eu tinha coisas mais importantes pra pensar. Eu repassei todos os acontecimentos do dia anterior e deste dia. Fui do inferno ao céu em menos de 24 horas. Incrível, mas era assim que minha vida era com tudo que dizia respeito a Harry Potter desde que eu o conheci. Por um momento estava tudo perfeito e no outro tudo arruinado. Eu pensava no jantar, nas risadas e principalmente na proposta maluca dele_ "Morar com ele, onde já se viu!" _Bom, é Ó-B-V-I-O que eu gostaria, mas era uma idéia sem fundamento. Pelo menos não por enquanto. Eu o amava, e isso era fato consumado. Ele foi o primeiro amor da minha vida em tudo (literalmente), mas Merlin! Às vezes é preciso racionalizar não é?! A Mione sempre diz isso. Às vezes temos que ser racionais. Eu nem tinha percebido que estava de olhos fechados imersa nos meus pensamentos até ouvir a voz dele.

- Não acredito... Que dorminhoca.

Eu sorri. Mal sabe ele que eu to bem acordada.

- Eu não to dormindo.

- Sei.

- Sério. O filme que era chato.

- Também achei.

- Aí deu sono. Mas eu não dormi. – Eu estava sendo sincera.

- Gi? – Ele perguntou meio inquieto.

- Hum...

- Você aceita namorar comigo?

"_O QUÊ? O que foi que ele disse??" _Foi impossível conter o sorriso que escapou dos meus lábios.

- Não sei Harry... Eu precisava pensar. – _"Eu não podia me entregar de bandeja né?! Ah que se dane!"_ – Tá, sim, eu aceito.

_- _Você tá falando sério? – Tinha sido muito fácil.

- Porque não estaria?

"_Merlin como eu amo esse homem!"_

Ele veio meio que "engatinhando" até mim com um sorriso lindo e aqueles olhos esmeralda brilhando de alegria. Me beijou ainda sorrindo e eu correspondi.

- Eu te amo ruiva.

- Eu também te amo muito.

Ele me virou de lado no sofá pra que ele pudesse se juntar a mim. Passou o seu braço em baixo do meu pescoço e me estreitou em seus braços sem interromper o beijo. Tava delicioso. Um beijo exigente, forte, e as mãos desciam pelas minhas costas, faziam uma pressão na minha cintura, desceram e acariciaram minha coxa que a essa altura, estava exposta pelo rasgo lateral do vestido.

- Você quer que eu pare? – Ele me perguntou com os lábios ainda encostados nos meus.

Minha resposta era óbvia né?!

- Não. – Eu murmurei e senti minha voz falhar.

- Você quer ir lá pra dentro?

- Não. – Eu repeti. Mas nem sei ao certo porque disse isso, afinal ser tínhamos intenção de continuar aqui não estava sendo muito... confortável. Sem dúvida faltava espaço.

Ele prosseguiu com os beijos e seguiu um trajeto de foco pelo meu pescoço e colo. Eu puxava os cabelos dele deixando-os mais arrepiados que o normal. Ele me colocou acima de seu corpo e se sentou comigo em seu colo. Os beijos prosseguiram.

- Você tem certeza que não quer...

Eu não esperei que ele terminasse a frase seja qual fosse o fim dela.

- Vamos. - Eu disse indicando a direção do quarto com a cabeça.

Fomos tirando nossas roupas no caminho e largando pelo chão em meios aos beijos cada vez mais quentes. E as mãos dele estavam me tirando do sério, me alisando e pressionando de uma maneira surreal. Chegando ao quarto dele eu não pude evitar abrir meus olhos e fiquei feliz por tê-los aberto. Eu nunca havia entrado no quarto do Harry antes e ele era simplesmente lindo. A cama grande, e alta, sem cabeceira era coberta por um edredom preto que contrastavam com o branco dos travesseiros. À direita uma porta que provavelmente dava pra suíte e a esquerda um quadro gigante repleto de colagens que eu pude perceber que eram fotos bruxas devido ao movimento. _"Mas isso não é hora de pensar em decoração Gina!" _Eu voltei a realidade deliciosa dos beijos em minha nuca e das mãos delicada que tiravam fora meu sutiã e acariciavam meus seios.

Ele me deitou gentilmente na cama e continuou com a boca beijando meu seio de forma delicada e depois voraz. Chegava a ser cruel. Ao mesmo tempo as mãos ágeis retiravam minha última peça de roupa e então ele se posicionou contra mim e eu pude senti-lo. Quase clamei pra que ele terminasse com a sessão de tortura quando ele levantou de um pulo me assustando.

- Harry o que...

- Você toma poção? – Ele questionou vasculhando uma gaveta no criado mudo.

- Como assim eu... – Eu me xinguei. "_HIPOGRIFA!" – _Oh, não tomo.

Ele veio com um envelopinho pequeno.

- Vamos usar um método trouxa então... – Ele disse voltando a me beijar novamente. Eu sabia que o que ele tinha pegado era um preservativo trouxa, porque já tinha ouvido uma discussão entre Mione e meu irmão sobre a "blusinha" como ele se referiu. Eu ignorei qualquer reclamação me deixando levar pelas sensações maravilhosas do momento... Me surpreendendo, Harry desceu com uma das mãos pra minha parte mais íntimas e começou a me instigar suavemente com os dedos. Se isso era uma sessão de tortura esse era o momento em que eu estava sendo decapitada. Eu pensei em reclamar, mas minha mente estava atordoada demais para que eu protestasse. Fechei os olhos e arqueei o corpo, arfante, desejando que aquilo não acabasse nunca. Eu gemi baixo e aprofundei ainda mais o beijo e não conseguindo me conter em puxar seus cabelos, eu arranhei suas costas. Funcionou. Eu senti suas mãos voltarem ao meu quadril e o puxar de encontro ao corpo dele. _"Merlin! Onde eu estou?" _Ele começou delicado, afinal ele sabia que era somente a segunda vez.

- Tudo bem? – Ele perguntou beijando meu pescoço.

Eu virei pra encarar ele nos olhos e pude ver que seus olhos exprimiam um desejo tão intenso que me fez estremecer.

- Eu sou sua Harry. – Eu clamei. Ele sorriu. Então voltou a me beijar ardentemente e investiu um pouco mais forte. Eu sabia que ele estava sendo gentil, mas nesse momento gentileza não era o que eu queria. Eu só queria mais... o Máximo que ele pudesse me dar. Então eu passei minhas pernas ao redor da cintura dele acabando com qualquer centímetro de distancia entre nossos corpos e intensifiquei meus movimentos. Ele gemeu no meu pescoço e aquilo só me deixava mais insana. Após mais alguns minutos maravilhosos em uma dança perfeita e sincronizada meu corpo atingiu o ápice e relaxou. Ele ainda investiu mais algumas e vezes e então se deixou cair sobre mim com um gemido maravilhoso. Meu nome.

- Você é a mulher mais maravilhosa do mundo. – Ele disse me beijando. Seu hálito quente e sua respiração ainda descompassada. – Eu te amo incondicionalmente minha ruiva.

Eu me virei de lado e o encarei. Como um homem podia ser tão lindo, tão perfeito.

- Eu sempre te amei Harry. E sempre vou amar.

_***Nota da autora:**_

_**Ahhhh!! Dois capítulos de uma só vez!!! Que molezinha né não?! **_

_**Huahuahua...**_

_**É porque eu to felizinha, to de bom humor!!**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado... Ai ai.. **__**Love is in the air!**_

_**Beijocassss**_

_***__Lya**_

_N/B: Precisa comentar?_

_Lindoooo!!! ^^_

_Inté mais autora e leitores ^^_


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16.**

**Retomando as metas.**

Os dias seguintes foram de muitos sorrisos pra família Weasley. Todos, sem exceção ficaram muito felizes com a notícia do namoro de Gina e Harry, mais uma vez. Além disso os preparativos para o noivado de Rony e Mione iam a todo vapor.

Molly agitava-se de um lado para outro da Toca, e dali ao beco diagonal comprando tudo que julgava essencial para a festa que aconteceria no próximo sábado.

No ministério, todos ansiavam por novidades vindas de Bellatrix, mas a megera não dava as caras. Gui era uma excelente cópia de sua mãe, andando freneticamente de uma sala a outra do ministério em busca de novas informações. Rony por sua vez encontrava-se em uma espécie de oscilação emocional irritante. Oras uma pilha de nervos, oras catatônico, oras radiante... Seus irmãos se perguntavam se aquilo tudo era o efeito do casamento ou se Hermione havia lhe lançado algum feitiço.

Já Harry estava a cada dia mais obstinado a acabar com a bruxa psicopata e viver uma vida tranqüila ao lado de sua ruiva. Eles não estavam tendo muito tempo pra namorar pois Molly envolveu Gina em todo processo de organização do noivado do irmão, e quando não estava conferindo lista de convidados ou itens de decoração a ruiva estava absorta em aturar Cho Chang. A oriental não poupava escrúpulos ao falar de Harry.

- Então estão namorando firme hein Weasley. Até que enfim...

- É. – Gina concordava sem humor, com os olhos fixos nos relatórios à sua frente.

- Fico feliz por vocês. Sempre achei um grande desperdício um homem como ele ficar aí a solta. Em Hogwarts...

- Chang se me dá licença eu preciso terminar esses relatórios.

A morena calou-se e sorriu internamente. Um memorando interdepartamental adentrou a sala e parou em frente à Gina, que o leu com um sorriso.

"_Estou com saudade ruiva. Ia marcar algo para hoje a noite mas será que antes você pode dar uma passada aqui na sala? Estarei te aguardando. Amo-te. Harry."_

- Cartas de amor via memorandos?? Nada romântico – começou Cho. – Agora você até interrompe o trabalho hein! – Riu de maneira sarcástica.

- Pensando bem mudei de idéia, Chang. Terminarei os relatórios depois, afinal não vou deixar meu homem aí à solta, certo?!

E saiu rumo à sala de Rony e Harry. Entrando sem bater, encontrou-os juntamente com Dino e Gui observando um pergaminho sobre a mesa. Frustrada, percebeu que não se tratava de uma visita em fuga ao namorado em pleno horário de trabalho.

- Boa tarde rapazes. – Cumprimentou ela sorridente e seguiu até Harry beijando-lhe rapidamente.

Todos acenaram levemente com a cabeça em cumprimento e ela percebeu que havia algo errado.

- Algum problema por aqui? – Perguntou ela se aproximando da mesa. Cerca de vinte pergaminhos estavam espalhados sobre a superfície de madeira. – O que é isso?

Foi Gui quem respondeu as perguntas da irmã.

- São cartas Gina. Lívia e Gustavo descobriram um esconderijo essa manhã onde Bellatrix deve ter se escondido por tempo suficiente para ser considerado como uma moradia fixa. Eles nos enviaram este material. Um auror especializado interceptou uma coruja que seguia para o endereço e chegando lá encontraram as outras cartas. Ao que tudo indica ou Bellatrix deixou o esconderijo às pressas e não conseguiu retornar ao local sem levantar suspeitas ou pretende nos dar falsas pistas abandonando essas cartas propositalmente.

- O que diabos diz aí? – O silencio que se seguiu a pergunta foi excruciante. –Será que alguém pode me responder?

- Ela está atrás de você Gina. – Respondeu Harry com uma careta num misto de ódio, nojo e descrença.

- A mim? Mas... Mas o... Porque?

Moreno a fitou com seus olhos verdes penetrantes ao responder. Sua ira era evidente.

- Pra chegar a mim Gina! SEMPRE A MIM!

- Calma Harry... Não...

- Calma Rony?! Como você quer que eu tenha calma se nunca me deixam em paz!!!

- As cartas contem informações sobre Harry e seus últimos passos. Além de dicas sobre algum plano. – Disse Gui.

- E quem as enviou a Bellatrix? – perguntou Gina.

- Várias pessoas. Duas que não fazemos idéia de quem sejam e que não deixam assinatura, uma cuja assinatura - D.M - sugere que pensemos em Draco. Além dele há uma carta de Pansy e algumas de Narcisa Malfoy.

Gina abraçou-o e ainda espantada demais queria maiores explicações. Foi Dino quem continuou a explicação.

- Ao que tudo indica Lestrange quer armar um tipo de armadilha pra que possa chegar até Harry. As cartas sugerem como primeira opção um seqüestro a Rony ou Hermione, pois Narcisa diz em um determinado trecho _"os amigos dele são espertos e estão sempre juntos... E estão sempre cercados de aurores. Tenha cuidado Bella." _E em outro trecho da carta de um dos anônimos diz: _"Hoje os vi em um restaurante trouxa de Londres. Suponham que sejam de fato, um casal."_

_- _Então ela tem nos espionado?

- Sim, tem. – Respondeu Harry secamente ainda com a ruiva lhe abraçar pela cintura.

- Mas e onde eu entro? Até aí ela refere-se à Rony e Mione...

- As notícias se espalham rapidamente Gina. – Disse Rony. – Supomos que esta aqui seja a última carta. – Disse ele entregando a Gina um pergaminho.

"_Boa noite senhora. Tenha notícias. De volta à Londres eles se encontram mais unidos. Dificilmente veremos algum sozinho e cheguei a acreditar que seria impossível prosseguir. Mas há algo que creio que lhe agradará. Potter reatou com a auror Weasley. Tenho os observado de perto e qual não foi minha surpresa ao vê-la deixando a casa dele ainda esta manhã. Esse pode ser um bom começo. Qual o próximo passo? Aguardo suas ordens."_

Gina leu e releu a carta. Era clara e objetiva. Ela era o novo alvo. Mas para qual finalidade?

- Certo. – Respondeu ela friamente. – Agora devemos saber qual a finalidade de uma emboscada para atrais Harry até ela. Ele a destruiria rapidamente se ficassem cara a cara.

- Aí começam as especulações Gina. – Respondeu Gui. – Provavelmente Harry é um elemento fundamental nesse plano idiota dela ou então ela não correria o risco. Talvez na mente da gárgula eliminá-lo pode ser mais seguro para ela tentar trazer Voldemort de volta. Nesse ponto não temos informações.

Harry já se largara do abraço e andava impacientemente de um lado a outro da sala. Até que finalmente falou.

- Eu sugiro o afastamento de Gina e uma guarda de segurança 24 horas.

- O QUE?! Do que você está falando Harry – alterou-se a ruiva.

- Oras Gina! Você não tá pensando em ficar por aí enquanto um louco qualquer lhe persegue até que ele consiga o que quer né?

- Não, eu não disse isso Harry. Mas eu não vou me afastar simplesmente por uma ameaça que nem sabemos se é real. Vocês mesmo disseram que pode ser um blefe...

- Gina você não tá entendendo! – Disse Harry inconformado.

- Você é que não está entendendo Harry! Eu entendo sua preocupação, mas eu não vou me afastar em hipótese alguma a não ser que me demitam. – E dizendo isso lançou um olhar enfurecido ao irmão.

- Eu acho melhor acalmarmos nossos ânimos. – Respondeu Gui. – Dino e Rony, será que vocês podem entrar em contato com Parvati e descobrirem se ela encontrou Narcisa?

Os dois deixaram a sala em consentimento com o chefe. Harry retomou a conversa.

- Gina... Amor me escuta...

- Harry eu não vou ser deixada para trás novamente. – Foram as palavras dela.

- Harry! Nós providenciaremos alguém de fora, um rosto novo e confiável para estar perto de Gina, mas eu devo concordar com ela que não posso afastá-la. Não esqueça que ela é minha irmã e me preocupo com ela tanto quanto você, mas nós dois sabemos que ela é importante no caso.

Harry apenas concordou baixando a cabeça. Gina virou-se de costas chegando até a janela enfeitiçada que mostrava uma rua qualquer de Londres.

- Sugiro que vocês conversem a respeito. Harry está na hora de contar a história desde o começo. – E dizendo isso Gui os deixou a sós na sala. Ao ouvir o som da porta batendo Gina virou-se.

- O que você me esconde dessa vez Harry?

-*-

************N/A:**

**Oláa pessoas!!!**

**Primeiramente um Feliz Natal a todos!!!!**

**Desculpa pela demora pra postar!!! Cáp. Bem básico pra vcs!!**

**Espero as reviews!**

**Beijocas **

***__Lya**


	18. 17 Capítulo 17

_***__Lya question:**_

_Enquete 3:_

O que você acha do comportamento extremamente protetor do Harry com a Gina??

a) Acho fofo! Quem ama, cuida.

b) Um exagero! Ela não é nenhuma criança.

c) Ideal em alguns momentos, como por exemplo _____________; e excessivos em outros como quando _____________.

d) Nenhuma das hipóteses acima. Eu acho _________________.

Aguardo as respostas nos comentários!!!!

_*__Lya questions: Você ajudando na construção da minha, da sua, da NOSSA fic! _

_Uma colaboração de Fanfiction: A gente se vê por aqui._

_Plin-plin!_

**Capítulo 17**

**Revelações.**

**Por Gina Weaslley.**

- Harry... Eu te fiz uma pergunta! – eu pressionei.

- Olha Gina... Amor... Eu quero que você entenda que todas as minhas atitudes foram tomadas somente pensando no seu bem.. - Por favor não tente se explicar ou desculpar agora e me diga somente aquilo que eu não sei.

- Meu amor... Escuta.. Eu acho extremamente desnecessário tocar num assunto passado.

- Independente de quantos anos tenham se passado se o assunto me envolve de alguma forma eu estou interessada em saber Harry. i "Eu sei, eu sei! Estou sendo fria e calculista mas como diria a Mione: Francamente! Até quando eu serei a última a saber de tudo que diz respeito a minha própria vida?" /i

- Bom... Se não tem outro jeito.

- Não, não vejo outro jeito.

- Gina eu não te abandonei há 2 anos atrás apenas por um emprego nos E.U.A, nem com a intenção de não atrapalhar seus estudos. E saiba que eu nunca deixei de te amar sequer um dia que estivemos longe.

- Então hoje eu vou saber o real motivo do meu abandono. Isso é maravilhoso!

- Amor não fala assim...

- Que droga Harry!!! Dá pra acabar logo com isso?

i "Eu percebi que tinha sido grossa. Mas que outra forma? Já estava quase cavando um buraco no chão de tanto andar de um lado ao outro e ele não estava muito atrás. Aparentemente estava a ponto de esmurrar uma porta, parede ou a mesa de tão nervoso. Não era mais lógico acabar com isso de uma vez por todas??" /i

- Gina, desde a Guerra eu venho recebendo ameaças envolvendo sua família caso eu continuasse a caçar o que restou dos comensais. Eu sabia, eu sempre soube que isso devia ser idéia da Lestrange ou talvez do Draco... Mas... Eu não podia arriscar a vida de mais um de vocês... É obvio que você entende isso, não entende?

- Eu não to acreditando no que eu to ouvindo... Eu.. Na verdade eu nem sei se quero acreditar. Você é... Você... Você é um estúpido Harry!!!! UM ESTÚPIDO! Eu.. Eu chorei dia e noite pensando no porquê de você simplesmente ir embora... Eu ficava imaginando e revendo nossos momentos, querendo achar um motivo... UM ÚNICO MOTIVO!!! Alguma coisa que podia ter feito ou dito, ou seja lá o que fosse...

- Gina me escuta...

- ME ESCUTA VOCÊ HARRY! – Eu explodi– ATÉ QUANDO VOCÊ VAI IGNORAR A MINHA OPINIÃO? ATÉ QUANDO EU VOU SER A GINA QUE PRECISA DE SUA MALDITA PROTEÇÃO???

- Gina... Eu sei que não vai ser fácil entender mas pensa em tudo isso... Nessa... Na situação. Eu sei que você faria a mesma coisa por mim.

- Eu simplesmente estaria contigo. Correndo perigo ou não eu sempre estaria contigo.

iMe recusando a ouvir mais uma palavra sequer, dei as costas e fechando a porta atrás de mim o deixei na sala. /i

-*-*-

iEu ainda estou aqui muita nervosa pra encarar qualquer então simplesmente espio pela janela enfeitiçada do refeitório. Pelo vidro da janela vi quando ele entrou e sentou à minha direta, no balcão perto da porta. Ele pediu alguma bebida. Reparei que ele ainda estava tenso. Travando uma luta interna contra si mesmo. Um grande idiota, isso sim! Reafirmando minha opinião minha vida com Harry Potter era definitivamente um passeio entre o céu e o inferno diariamente. Ele é capaz de me levar a extremos. "IMBECIL!" Murmurei pra mim mesma. Eu o observava de longe, no refeitório. O copo de suco intocado em suas mãos. Minha vontade era ir embora, me refugiar em algum lugar secreto e ordenar minha mente. Mas eu ainda não tinha cumprido o horário de hoje. Faltavam cerca de 2 horas. Além disso, para sair daqui teria que cruzar o refeitório e passar por ele. Neste momento pra minha imensa satisfação quem interrompe meus pensamentos?/i

- Weasley? – Chamou Cho ao que eu respondi somente levantando a cabeça. – Seu irmão está lhe chamando.

- Para? –perguntei sem interesse.

- E eu que sei?! Acho que vai ter uma reunião de última hora. Estão todos exceto você e..

- Ok, Cho! Eu sei quem tá faltando. Recado dado, obrigada. – Cortei logo.

iInfelizmente agora era necessário. Cruzei o refeitório seguindo Cho com a intenção de não olhar para os lados e sair o mais rápido possível. Minha vontade era de voar no pescoço dele.

- Gina! Me dá um minuto, eu.... – Disse ele se colocando entre mim e a saída.

- Você pode sair da minha frente por favor?

- Gina, não fala assim comigo. Eu só preciso falar com você, quero tentar deixar claro...

- Está tudo muito claro pra mim Harry, e eu não quero ser grosseira no meio do refeitório. Você pode sair do caminho?

- Você não vai me ouvir? Vai ser assim?

- Não até eu ter vontade de ouvi-lo.

- Ok.

- Ok. Pode deixar eu passar agora? – Perguntei ao que ele saltou pro lado e liberou a passagem. Eu saí sem olhar pra trás.

**Por Harry Potter.**

- Idiota! Eu sou um grande e medíocre idiota.

- Harry... Você conhece minha irmã cara. Você esperava o que? Que ela te abraçasse e aceitasse seu ato heróico?

- Cala a boca Ron! Já tá ruim o suficiente sem sua opinião!

- Owww! Eu só quero te ajudar seu trasgo!

- Ok, desculpa. É que eu to nervoso. PORRA! – Soquei a mesa a minha frente. – Tudo sempre dá errado pra mim! Um maldito dia que nos acertamos e pronto! O idiota retorna!

- Cara. Dá só um tempo pra ela. Vai por mim, ir atrás dela agora não vai ajudar. Ela é capaz de te azarar. Senta aí e me ajuda a analisar esses relatórios e ver se há alguma coisa que deixamos passar.

i Eu juro que tentei mas não foi possível. Eu não conseguia ficar parado ali sabendo que ela tava em qualquer outro canto me odiando mais uma vez./i

- Rony, vou dar uma volta.

- Harry...

- Eu não vou atrás dela ok? Vou só andar um pouco, não tá dando pra ficar aqui parado.

- O Gui vai nos reunir ainda hoje pra terminar a reunião.

- Eu já volto, ok?

- Ok. Vai lá.

i Eu a vi imediatamente ao entrar no refeitório. Cabelos inconfundíveis. Estava imóvel olhando pela janela que dava para um jardim. Claro que não passava de um feitiço pois o Ministério é subterrâneo, mas ainda assim ela olhava sem nem se mexer. Pedi um suco só pro caso de não parecer idiota sentado no balcão olhando pra ela. Cho passou por mim e falou alguma coisa mas eu admito que não faço idéia do que ela disse. Ela foi até Gina e falou alguma coisa ao que ela reagiu encarando-a mortalmente. Mas logo levantou-se e seguiu atrás dela. Era agora. Última tentativa.

- Gina! Me dá um minuto, eu.... – Me coloquei na frente dela impedindo a passagem.

- Você pode sair da minha frente por favor? – Ela rosnou.

- Gina, não fala assim comigo. Eu só preciso falar com você, quero tentar deixar claro...

- Está tudo muito claro pra mim Harry, e eu não quero ser grosseira no meio do refeitório. Você pode sair do caminho?

- Você não vai me ouvir? Vai ser assim? i Merlin Gina não faz isso comigo!/i

- Não até eu ter vontade de ouvi-lo.

- Ok.

- Ok. Pode deixar eu passar agora?

i Eu deixei. Tinha outra opção? A merda tava feita, e não era pouca não. Era bosta de dragão e das grandes, tacada no ventilador. Não tinha mais nada que eu podia fazer. Agora como sempre em minha vida, só me restava esperar./i

-*-*-*-

iOs dias foram passando e tudo o que eu sabia era que parte do meu plano tinha dado certo. Gina ia ter um auror acompanhando-a em tempo integral, exceto em sua casa, onde tinha seus próprios irmãos. Mas durante qualquer missão ela estaria ao menos mais segura. Claro que EU queria desempenhar o papel de segurança 24 horas. Mas era evidentemente óbvio que essa função não seria dada a mim. Eu esperava que fosse Parvati ou algum dos nossos mas Gui não abriu mão de trazer um maldito estrangeiro para cuidar dela. Eu sei que era por precaução, pois uma cara nova causaria menos suspeita mas que MERDA! Se eu pudesse lançar uma maldição no Gui neste momento era o que eu estaria fazendo pois nesse exato momento ele está apresentando o auror à Gina. O idiota é italiano e se chama Giuseppe e é uma criança no meu ponto de vista. Um bebê que acabou de sair da escola e com certeza mal sabe lançar um feitiço não-verbal. O problema não é esse. O problema é que até 10 minutos atrás Gina estava emburrada e discutia com o Gui veementemente sobre ser "perseguida" o tempo inteiro. Mas agora lá estava ela. Sorrindo igual uma.. uma! Ah! Nem sei o que! Só sei que ela está se enturmando com o filhote de auror./i

- Então gente, agora que resolvemos parte dos problemas vamos voltar a rotina. Vamos ter ronda. – Anunciou Gui. – Os pontos bruxos serão Beco diagonal e Hogsmead e os demais irão pra bairros trouxas sob suspeita. Gina e Giuseppe pro Beco Diagonal, Ron e Dino pra Hogsmead, e os demais pros bairros trouxas certo?

- Ok.

- Certo.

i Todos saíam rumo aos seus destinos quando Rony me alcançou./i

-Ei cara!

- Oi Ron.

- Eai o que tu achou?

- Sobre?

- O cara, o italiano. Ele parece gente boa mas...

- Ele é um feto! Irei falar com Gui a respeito. Aquele garoto não deve nem limpar as próprias calças!

- Bom, a Gina é nossa irmã né. O Gui não ia chamar qualquer um.

i Neste momento Cho nos parou no corredor os olhos muito arregalados./i

- Rapazes! O que eu perdi? Quem é aquele com sua irmã Rony??

- É o auror externo. Veio da Itália como auxílio extra até a nova turma se formar. Porque?

- U-A-U. – Ela disse.

i Eu poupei meus tímpanos da resposta de Rony e do restante da conversa e saí rumo à qualquer lugar de Londres eu encontrasse um comensal ou um simples ladrão para que eu pudesse descarregar nele toda minha ira./i

bu Nota da autora:/u

GENTEEEEEEEE!!!

Não tem como descrever a saudade que eu sinto disso tudo aqui!!!

Obrigada a todos que me mandaram e-mail me caçando! Aqui estou! RS.

Como eu havia dito este capítulo está seguindo sem betagem (ainda!!) só pra atualizar mesmo. Mas estarei mandando a minha betinha querida e assim que ela consertar meus possíveis errinhos eu reposto ele certinho ok?! Então sejam boazinhas se tiver muito erro bobo!

=)

Espero que gostem do capítulo e me perdoem pelo tempo de ausência!

Deixo aqui meu contato praqueles que pediram por e-mail:

MSN: .com

Orkut: ./Main#?rl=mp&uid=128119892505403860

Beijos, beijinhos beijões e até o próximo capítulo!!!!

*__Lya


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

**Virando o jogo.**

A cada dia que se passava Harry convencia a si próprio que estava de saco cheio. Sua vida sempre fora assim, como poderia definir? Instável? Conturbada! Essa é uma boa definição. Durante metade dela fugiu de um bruxo maníaco com sede de poder e maldade e na outra metade caçou os seguidores deste maníaco, deixou de lado seus amigos e a garota que gostava pensando comente na salvação da comunidade bruxa e principalmente das pessoas que amava. E como se não bastasse ele ainda era o culpado de tudo isso!

Era exatamente nisto que ele pensava enquanto tomava banho na manhã de domingo._ "Não é querer me fazer de coitadinho não, mas dessa vez, diferentemente de todas as outras, nem eu mesmo me culpo! A Gina está sendo uma ingrata, isso sim! Ingrata e egoísta..."_

Ao terminar o banho foi para a cozinha achar algo "comível". Optou por um suco e uma torta que a Sra. Weasley havia enviado dias atrás. Ligou a TV e distraiu-se com um besteirol americano qualquer. Nem notou a chegada de Hermione, que tinha os braços repletos de sacolas de papel.

- Bom dia Harry!

- Ah Mione!!! Que susto!! Espere... De onde você surgiu... ah não!!! Não me diga que aparatou... – Disse ele levantando-se de forma súbita.

- Ah Harry me poupe! Sou mais trouxa que você. Eu peguei a chave na Toca e prometi pra minha sogrinha que viria aqui ver se estava tudo ok contigo. – Disse ao ir pra cozinha guardar as compras. – Trouxe umas coisinhas pra você e ainda bem que pensei nisso né?! Não tem nada nessa geladeira Harry, você tá de dieta?!

- Tô precisando perder uns quilinhos... – Disse ele concentrando-se novamente na TV. – Hum.. Graças a Merlin tenho a Sra. Weasley porque se dependesse de você né? Só assim pra vir aqui!

- Caro amigo, não tenho saco pra ciúme! – Disse ela voltando a sala.

- Eu não to com ciúme!

- Então é carência.... Eai como vão as coisas?

- Como se você não soubesse.

- Ái que mau humor!

- O.K, foi mal.

- Vai fazer o que hoje?

- Ver TV, comer o que você trouxe pra mim e dormir um pouco...

- Harry pelo amor de Deus! Até quando você vai ficar aqui vegetando? A Gina...

- Eu não to falando da Gina, Mione!! – Irritou-se ele.

- Mas é que eu pensei...

- Pense o que quiser... Quer saber já to de saco cheio! Se ela não reconhece que o que eu fiz foi pensando no bem dela, eu não posso fazer nada, tá bom?!

- Talvez ela entenda mas você sabe como eles são.. Muito teimosos e orgulhosos..

- Mione...

- O.k é que eu..

- Mione? Quer que eu te expulse?

- Bem, deixa para lá. Eu to indo dar uma volta, fazer umas compras ver o que falta pra festa... O Ron deve tá dormindo ainda... Vamos comigo, me faz companhia a gente almoça na Toca.

- Brigado Mione, mas eu não quero ir lá, você sabe.

- Harry você vai na festa de noivado né?! Vamos ficar muito chateados contigo se você..

- Claro que vou Mione! Só não quero ir lá agora nem sair hoje... Só isso. Mas não vou deixar de você amarrando o Ron.

- Hunf! Tá bom, então.

-Vai lá, mais tarde vocês passam aqui a gente pede uma comidinha.

- Tem certeza Harry? Poxa amigo, não quero te ver assim...

- Relaxa Mione, eu to bem. De verdade! Estou a ponto de pegar a vassoura e sair feliz voando pelas ruas trouxas dizendo: Gente, olhem eu posso voar! – Zombou ele.

- Ok engraçadinho, se cuida! – Disse ela encaminhando-se pra porta. – Mais tarde passamos aqui.

- Vou tá esperando – respondeu no que a porta já havia se fechado. Desligando a TV, aproveitou o momento de silêncio, deitou no sofá e pegou no sono.

-*-*-

- Então agora é assim? Virei segunda opção! Já devia ter me acostumado! Desde a escola que o trio é o trio e nada muda isso.

- Ah pára de graça Gi! Eu passei lá porque to preocupada com ele... Ele é reservado, não fala o que sente, convidei mas ele não quis vir..

- Ai partiu pra reserva! – zombou a ruiva rindo.

- E você pretende voltar a falar com ele ou não Gina?

- Ah Hermione, esse papo de novo não...

- Eu só acho que você tá sendo um pouco dura, afinal a amizade poderia continuar.

- Mione eu te entendo em partes. Você é amiga dele e não gosta de vê-lo chateado, mas veja pelo meu lado. Eu sempre fui enganada a ponto de ser literalmente "largada" por ele sem nem saber o real motivo! Eu posso estar sendo dura e fria mas por Merlin! Depois de tudo eu já tinha recebido ele de volta de braços abertos, pior ainda: virgem!!

- Gina! – exclamou a morena escandalizada pela sinceridade da amiga.

- É a verdade Mione! Como eu fui idiota!

- Tá mais Londres inteira precisa saber? – riu Hermione. - Ái nem sei o que dizer... Vendo por ambos os lados os dois estão errados...

- Errada?? Eu??

- Ah Gina, eu estou...

- Eu sei Mione, só estou te irritando! – Riu ela. – E então vamos caçar vestidos de noiva??

- Vamos nessa... Nem sei por onde começo!

E então seguiram pelas ruas bruxas e trouxas em busca do vestido pra Mione, afinal o noivado já seria no próximo fim de semana e a "Senhora Certinha" não gostava de deixar nada pra última hora. Já era noite quando se despediram na Toca, e Mione seguiu sozinha pra casa de Harry, pois Rony havia desistido de esperá-la e já tinha ido.

Chegando ao apartamento de Harry, encontrou-os aos risos com um filme trouxa em meio a pedaços de pizza.

- Boa noite rapazes! Já pediram o lanche e nem me esperaram?!

- Oi Mione, tem pizza e cerveja amanteigada na geladeira! – Disse Harry.

- Oi meu amor! – disse Ron aninhando a namorada e cumprimentando-a com um selinho. – É que você demorou e estávamos mortos de fome.. E no fundo eu adoro essas porcarias de comida trouxa!

Sentando com eles assistiram mais alguns filmes em meio a risadas, fazendo o final de semana se encerrar de forma amena e amigável.

-*-

Harry continuou evitando ao máximo permanecer no Ministério, por motivos óbvios. Não queria cruzar com Gina e com seu fiel escudeiro apelidado carinhosamente por ele de "Baby". Sábado pela manhã sabia que seria inevitável encontrá-la durante a festa de noivado de Ron e Mione. Estava distraído organizando umas papeladas em casa com simples floreios da varinha, quando ouviu Ron chamá-lo pela lareira:

- Harry você precisa me ajudar!

- Ron? Não acha que tá tarde pra desistir?!

- Que desistir o que, quem falou em desistir? É MUITO PIOR!!!

- O que foi cara?!

- A Família da Mione toda vem aqui pra casa! Como vamos nos virar sem magia? Você acha que eles vão reparar que somos bruxos??

- Bom.. Provavelmente.. Tudo aí se move sozinho e...

- A Mione não pode vir pra cá agora! Ah Merlin, eu to perdido!

- Calma Ron, vamos dar um jeito ok?! Vou só me trocar e to indo aí, tá bom?

- Tá cara, valeu. – Respondeu o ruivo aflito. Alguns segundos se passaram e ao virar de costas Harry avistou Ron ainda na mesma posição na lareira.

- Que foi Ron? Eu já vou cara! Sério.. Me dá só uns minutos!

- Ah! Tá bom então. Vou lá! – E desapareceu nas chamas.

- Eu hein, o cara tá pirando!

Chegando na Toca Harry avistou a tenda armada como no casamento de Gui e Fleur. E viu também uma Sra. Weasley que andava de um lado a outro, histérica, balançando a varinha sem parar. Caminhou até ela pensando que não o vira devido à distração, mas foi surpreendido pelo cumprimento:

- Harry, meu filho! Que bom que chegou, está tudo bem agitado pro aqui hoje! Vá lá dentro e ajude os meninos a enfeitiçar nossos objetos, por favor. Arthur disse que os trouxas poderiam estranhar e temos que agradar Hermione, não é? Ela é muito querida! – Disse a mulher sem parar de se mover ajeitando toalhas sobre as mesas. – Você também é muito querido Harry, não fique tanto tempo sem vir nos ver novamente!

- Obrigado Sra. Weasley. A senhora também é muito querida, vocês são como uma família. – Disse ele sem graça.

- Ah! Sim querido, eu sei que sim! Vamos vá lá pra dentro, aqui já está tudo quase pronto.

Entrando pela cozinha Harry se deparou com Ron lutando contra colheres e panelas.

- Caramba Ron!! Já está até aprendendo a cozinhar??

- Pára de zoação Harry e me ajuda a mexer essas panelas enquanto a Gina foi lá em cima!

- Ron calma... Vai dar tudo certo. – Disse Harry dando-lhe tapinhas no ombro.

- Eu espero que sim.

Gina observava a conversa e hesitou um pouco voltar à cozinha. _"Ele não é má pessoa.." _Pensava ela ao chegar próximo a eles.

- Olá Harry. – Cumprimentou ela ao que ele apenas respondeu com uma rápida olhada.

- Oi Gina.

- Deixem que eu vou reassumir as panelas... Ron, papai tá pedindo ajuda lá em cima.

- O.k to indo. – respondeu Rony se encaminhando às escadas.

Harry desviou dela e reparou que ela usava uma blusa rosa bem surrada com shorts jeans bem curtos que deixavam suas pernas torneadas a mostra. Resolvendo ignorar as palpitações e os pensamentos saudosos inevitáveis, seguiu Rony em direção às escadas.

- Harry será que você pode ficar?

- Eu? Ahn... O que você quer? – Disse ele virando e encarando-a nos olhos pela primeira vez.

- Quero conversar. – disse ela simplesmente. Ron percebendo o que viria a seguir se apressou escada acima.

- Eu achei que você não tinha nada mais pra me falar, Gina. E meus argumentos também se esgotaram, portanto acho que ambos não temos o que falar.

- Harry, não precisa agir assim...

- Agir como? Eu não estou sempre errado? Só que dessa vez não vou ficar martelando no mesmo ponto. – Disse ele sentando-se na mesa, com os cotovelos apoiados e olhar direto.

- Eu não quero discutir com você Harry. Você tem seus motivos e eu juro que compreendo parte deles apesar de aceitá-los. Mas eu também tenho os meus...

- E quais são seus motivos Gina? O que eu te fiz de tão ruim, afinal?

- Bem você... Harry eu queria que você confiasse em mim!

- E você acha que eu não confio? Que nunca confiei?

- Você nunca foi claro o bastante, sempre mais preocupado em me proteger nem que para isso fosse necessário me magoar! Bastava você dizer a verdade e eu ia me cuidar..

- Eu não ia arriscar Gina, e eu já te disse isso. Achei que tinha acabado essa perseguição, voltei e fui honesto contigo. Arrisquei e contei sobre meu envolvimento com outras pessoas, sobre nunca ter esquecido você.. Eu esperava que você também seguisse em frente, que você tivesse tido outros caras e isso me magoava também...

- Entendo.. Quero dizer, eu tento mas tem alguma coisa que ainda em deixa insegura. Estava conversando com Giuseppe e ...

- Ah agora além de seu escudeiro ele virou seu conselheiro?? Você resolveu contar a ele sobre o que é problema nosso?

- E desde quando você tem que decidir pra quem eu posso ou não contar sobre a minha vida, Harry?

- Ora, vejam só!!! É minha vida também Gina!

- O.k, Harry! Não dá pra conversar não é?! Eu só não gosto de ficar assim, porque trabalhamos no mesmo local, nos esbarramos e você é praticamente da nossa família...

- E isso te incomoda? Porque se me incomodar eu posso deixar de fazer parte do mesmo círculo social que você, e não freqüentar sua casa e..

- NÃO SEJA RIDÍCULO HARRY! – Disse ela aproximando-se ferozmente dele ao que ele não se moveu nenhum centímetro. Curvando-se sobre mesa e apoiando as mãos ela olhou diretamente nos olhos dele com seus rostos muito próximos.

- Não se atreve a sumir novamente Harry. Eu não quero isso e nem você mesmo quer que isso aconteça!

- Não, não quero Gina.

A proximidade entre seus rostos durou apenas alguns segundos. Em silencio ela voltou à frente do fogão e sem virar-se pra ele que já levantava da mesa para sair do cômodo falou:

- Espero que possamos ficar numa boa, Harry.. Somos padrinhos e eu não quero que Ron e Mione sofram os nossos problemas.

- Fica tranqüila Gi, eles não vão sofrer. Acho que já estamos bem grandinhos. – E dizendo isso subiu às escadas pra encontrar Ron e o Sr. Weasley.


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

**Noivado**

A Toca, embora fosse uma moradia bastante simples, tinha a capacidade de transformar-se em um local bastante acolhedor e ainda por cima, para esta ocasião, havia se camuflado como uma verdadeira casa trouxa. Tudo que antes se movimentava por feitiço, agora somente manualmente. Rony comportava-se como se já fosse o dia do casamento. Andava de um lado para o outro aflito, cumprimentando todos os parentes de Hermione e deixando Harry profundamente irritado.

- Ron você já cumprimentou esse primo da Mione pelo menos umas 5 vezes! – Disse o moreno.

- Ah é mesmo? – perguntou Ron intrigado. – Eu não tinha nem percebido. – E cadê a Mione que não chega nunca??

- A mãe dela já não disse que ela já chegou?! Ela tá lá em cima terminando de se arrumar.

O ruivo continuou agitado. Neville se aproximou junto com sua esposa Luna cuja barriga da gestação estava exposta em uma blusa com abertura na frente. Esta foi a oportunidade que Harry esperava para dar uma volta e deixar seu amigo Ron de lado por alguns minutos, antes que surtasse junto com o ruivo. Assim como no casamento de Gui e Fleur, havia uma bonita tenda armada e diversas mesinhas espalhadas pelo jardim, tudo em tons de bege e dourado. Molly estava agora bem mais tranqüila, sentada junto à Arthur e aos pais e tios de Hermione. Harry avistou Giuseppe conversando com Quim e Gui, e mais distante das mesas viu Gina brincando com umas 6 crianças o que totalizava praticamente todas as presentes na festa, fazendo sumir alguns doces como num passe de "mágica"! Ele riu e aproximou-se devagar.

- Tia, como você faz isso? – questionou uma menininha de cabelos encaracolados, provavelmente alguma prima de Hermione.

- Oras, você não viu nada! Ela nem está usando a varinha! – Debochou um menininho negro com belos olhos castanhos filho de um bruxo do Ministério, amigo de Ron.

Gina sorriu porque na verdade as crianças eram inocentes e nunca saberiam quem estava dizendo a verdade ou não. Avistou Harry ao lado esquerdo e o fez participar da brincadeira:

- Vejam crianças! Este é o tio Harry que também é mágico e que sabe fazer coisas melhores que eu! – Disse Gina. –Vamos lá Harry! Faça alguma mágica pras crianças!

Harry aproximou-se sem graça pensando no que faria e encarando Gina que disfarçava uma gargalhada devido à cara de tacho dele.

- Bem.. O que vocês querem que eu faça??

- Que apareça um coelho! Ou um pombo! – Gritou uma menina.

- Mas eu nem mesmo tenho a cartola... – Disfarçou Harry fechando a mão e fazendo surgir uma moeda. Gina escancarava-se de rir agora.

Felizmente Mione chegou ao jardim acompanhada de sua mãe e sua futura sogra, o que deixou Ron visivelmente mais tranqüilo. Foi feito o pedido oficial ao Sr. Granger com trocas de alianças também oficialmente. A festa transcorreu de forma tranqüila e após o momento de mágica com as crianças Harry juntou-se a Gina novamente durante o jantar, onde sentaram-se lado a lado e trocaram poucas palavras e para sessão de fotos com os noivos e seus padrinhos.

Ao final da festa, a maior parte da família de Hermione já havia partido juntamente com o Sr. e a Sra. Granger. Hermione ficaria na Toca para auxiliar na arrumação, afinal no dia seguinte era domingo e só precisaria estar no Hospital para o plantão à noite. Para a arrumação, obviamente, contaram com a ajuda da varinha tornando o trabalho mais rápido, o que terminou por volta das 2 da manhã. A Sra. Weasley deixou a louça na pia lavando-se por feitiço enquanto guardava os restos de comida do jantar com ajuda de Gina e Mione enquanto Harry e Ron que haviam terminado de desmontar e guardar a tenda e as mesas externas, sentaram-se na cozinha e ficaram jogando xadrez e bebendo hidromel.

- Meninos, vocês não acham que já beberam bastante hoje?

- Mãe hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida! – Disse Ron rindo mais que o normal, levantando e caminhando em direção à noiva, pegando-a pela cintura. – Ninguém tem uma mulher mais linda e mais inteligente em todo mundo! – riu ele beijando-a.

- Oh meu filho! Fico muito feliz por vocês! – Disse Molly risonha. –Então a mulher mais linda e inteligente do mundo, vai te levar pra cama mas é para fazê-lo **dormir**, ouviu rapaz?! – Riu Molly. – Também já vou tomar banho e me deitar, estou exausta. Gostou da festa Mione, querida?

- Claro Sra. Wesley! Obrigada por tudo!

- Eu hein menina! Não fiz nada demais! Agora vamos nos organizar pro casamento! Gina depois só guarde a louça pra mim e apague as luzes sim?! Harry querido, porque não dorme por aqui?

- Obrigado Sra. Weasley, mas não precisa já vou indo.

- Você que sabe meu filho! Boa noite a todos! – disse Molly deixando a cozinha.

Gina já estava terminando de guardar tudo e Mione tentava convencer Ron de abandonar a partida em que ele vencia de Harry.

- Vamos Ron, por favor. – insistia ela.

- Vamos lá Ron, também já cansei e sei que você já me ganhou! – Disse Harry levantando-se. Rony cedeu e subiu quase carregado por Hermione. Esta lançou uma olhada à Gina antes de sumir escada acima. Harry guardou as peças do xadrez e lavou os dois copos de hidromel manualmente. Percebendo que Gina o observava encostada no armário, questionou:

- O que está olhando?

- Nada... Só estou esperando você acabar para apagar as luzes.

- E então, até que nos comportamos não? Você não me ignorou e eu nem briguei contigo nem com o seu guarda costas mirim.

- E porque não se comportaria Harry? Exceto pelo excesso de álcool na mente você até que foi bem. Riu a ruiva, e então sentou na mesa com os pés apoiados no assento. O vestido já havia sido substituído por um baby-doll discreto.

Harry virou e encostou na pia e suas feições risonhas deram lugar a uma feição que Gina não soube identificar.

- Eu sinto a sua falta Gina. – declarou ele encarando ela de frente.

Com a declaração repentina Gina sentiu sua face ficar rubra e pulou pro chão.

- Harry, Harry... Você está alcoolizado. Não vou deixar você ir embora esse estado. Vamos, você vai dormir lá no antigo quarto dos gêmeos. Porém ao tentar puxá-lo pela mão, teve seu corpo virado subitamente e prensado de encontro ao corpo dele. – Harry, nós já conversamos....

- Mas nossas conversas nunca dão em nada Gina, não mudam os sentimentos... – Disse ele já traçando uma linha de beijos no pescoço dela. Ela por sua vez tentava empurrá-lo e esquivar-se sem grandes resultados pois ele manteve os braços dela imobilizados junto ao corpo.

- Harry.. – sua voz não era mais que um sussurro. – Há muita mágoa envolvida.. – Clamou ela.

- Então vamos fazer elas se apagarem. – Disse ele cobrindo a boca dela com a sua.

Neste momento Gina desistiu de lutar. Seus pensamentos se tornaram incoerentes e ela apenas correspondeu. Ele afrouxou o abraço apenas o suficiente para libertar os braços dela ao que ela o envolveu pelo pescoço sem mais recusas. Depois de alguns minutos entre beijos, Gina ouviu um ruído no andar de cima fazendo-a voltar à realidade, e então afastou os lábios gentilmente, encostando a testa na dele.

- Harry, estamos no meio da cozinha. – Disse ela. – E você está fedendo a hidromel.

- Me arranja uma poção. – Sussurrou ele. – Um café.

- Não temos café aqui. – respondeu a ruiva. – Harry, já é tarde e você tá assim...

- Gi, eu não estou bêbado. Você me deixa mais acordado que qualquer coisa neste mundo. – Disse ele voltando a beijá-la e sem esperar por novas reclamações pegou-a no colo e seguiu em direção às escadas.

-Harry você tá louco?!

- Então ele retirou a varinha de dentro do casaco e rodopiou com ela no colo. Gina sentiu somente que havia aparatado devido a leve tontura. Abriu mais os olhos para o ambiente escuro e percebeu que estava na casa de Harry.

- Harry você tá maluco, aparatar assim do nada e...

- Eu disse que não estava bêbado. – Disse ele voltando a beijá-la. – Eu te quero tanto Gina, sempre te quis...

Ela deixou-se levar por aquelas palavras. Permitiu que ele intensificasse as carícias. Seguiram para o quarto aos tropeços e deitaram-se sob a cama larga forrada com um edredom verde e macio. Ele olhou-a nos olhos cobertos por mechas ruivas. Gentilmente, afastou o cabelo dela do rosto. Ela fechou os olhos em entrega e ele deu pequenos beijos sobre os olhos dela fechados. –Desejei você desde o primeiro momento. - Agora, seus lábios sobre os dela eram doces e gentis. Lentamente, afastou o baby-doll dos ombros dela e cobriu-a com lábios quentes.

Para Harry, o corpo dela era como leite e mel à luz da lua. E os olhos eram escuros, abertos e decididos, como sempre foram. - Quero que confie em mim sempre Gina. - Ele iniciou uma lenta jornada exploratória. - Quero saber, ao olhar para você.

- Eu sempre confio Harry. – Disse ela rendendo-se. – Até mesmo quando não merece.

Ele sussurrou nos seus ouvidos, acariciou-a, mordiscou-a, até ela estar saturada e pronta para retribuir. Mas ele a queria assim, queria tomá-la como se ela nunca tivesse sido tocada antes. De forma lenta, cuidadosa e com muita, muita paciência.

Gina sentia que seu corpo flutuava, seus membros não pesavam, mas ela podia sentir cada toque, cada movimento. Como um sonho, sensações fluíam por ela, tão suaves, tão difusas, cada uma delas fundida na seguinte. Quanto tempo isso podia continuar? Talvez, afinal, houvesse "o para sempre".

A mente de Harry estava esvaziada de tudo que não fosse a necessidade de amá-la. O amor, quando não é egoísta, tem um poder estupendo.

E era confiança que Harry percebia nela, uma confiança que o comovia. Já tinha sentido necessidade, desejo, mas nunca com tanta intensidade como quando estava com Gina. Mesmo sabendo como era compartilhar com outra pessoa, nunca seria como era com ela: Forte, complexo, inevitável. Se isso era o verdadeiro amor, nada mais importava. Gina sentia a batida rápida do coração dele contra seu peito. Ela o ouviu sussurrar seu nome inúmeras vezes e pronunciaram juras e pedidos de desculpa em meio ao redemoinho de emoções. Havia necessidade, alegria, paixão e amor substituindo a dúvida e a saudade. Neste momento Gina compreendeu que para o amor não há fuga. E Harry convenceu-se que jamais conseguiria deixá-la novamente pois era ali que estava a razão para continuar vivo. Definitivamente era somente por Gina Weasley que ainda existia Harry Potter.

*****N/A:**

**Olá pessoas!! Olha eu aqui de novo, novamente, outra vez!! Estou um pouco triste porque não to recebendo muitos comentários, principalmente na Floreios e fico sem saber se estou agradando ou não! Muito ruim escrever sem ter retorno! **

**=(**

**Mas enfim...Espero que estejam curtindo e por favor comentem! Como eu sempre digo, mesmo que seja pra reclamar, xingar, questionar mas comentem!**

**Bjinhus para todos que tem comentando, mesmo que seja somente para pedir capítulo novo, e bjinhus tbm pra quem não comenta, quem sabe ganhando beijinhus resolve se sensibilizar com essa autora carente! rs**

***__Lya_LOve**


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

**Novas emoções.**

Na manhã seguinte...

- Harry?! Você tá aí cara?! – Perguntou Rony saindo da lareira de Harry. [Silêncio]

– Cara já são 10 horas da manhã, você ainda tá dormindo?! – Preciso que você me ajude, tá todo mundo doido lá em casa... – Disse ele abrindo a porta do quarto do amigo. – Ahhh não! Não to vendo isso! Que merda Harry! Ahhh! Eu odeio vocês!

Harry e Gina levantaram-se de um salto, surpreendidos pela visitinha inesperada.

Gina enrolou-se nas cobertas e continuou imóvel como uma criança pega "fazendo arte". Olhou pra o relógio e assustou-se, pois passavam das 9 horas.

- Que merda digo eu Ron! – Berrou Harry. – O que você ta fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim te pedir AJUDA pra procurar a MINHA irmã, mas vejo que VOCÊ já a achou! – Berrou o ruivo já muito nervoso. – Gina o que você.. Ah! Não me responda! Eu sei o que vocês estavam... Ahh Merlin!

- Ron, tudo bem... – Disse a ruiva.

- Tudo Bem?? TUDO BEM? Eu acabo de pegar minha irmã nua na cama do meu amigo e você quer que eu aja com naturalidade?

Era o início de uma discussão. Harry levantou-se e caminhou em direção ao amigo com um lençol enrolado na cintura.

- Ron, desculpa cara. Devíamos ter avisado.

- O que você tá dizendo Harry? Que tinha que me avisar quando você e minha irmã iam..

- NÃO Ron!!! Não é isso... Cara, me desculpa. Essa deve ser uma cena bem...

- Chocante?

- Trágica até, talvez.... Bem, deve ser difícil pra você. – E saiu levando o amigo em direção à sala. Mas não sabíamos, não esperávamos.

- Tá o.k Harry, vocês não me devem satisfação. Foi apenas.. Ah, deixa pra lá!

- Tudo bem.

- Vou indo.. Tá todo mundo preocupado com a Gina.

- Bom, desculpa por isso Ron.

- Tá. Tchau.

- Tchau. – Então o ruivo voltou para Toca utilizando a rede de Flu e Harry retornou para o quarto onde Gina ainda estava sentada imóvel, encarando a parede.

Ele sentou na cama e segurou o rosto da ruiva olhando nos olhos dela e surpreendeu-se com a sonora gargalhada.

- Do que você tá rindo?

- Bem (Risos) Foi engraçado! Coitado do meu irmão! – Disse ela ainda rindo.

- Gina você é louca! – Disse o moreno chocado. – Depois eu vou conversar com ele. Situação meio chata...

- Ah! Não fizemos nada que ele e Mione nunca tenham feito, até pior..

- Pior?

- Ah Harry, esquece! – Disse ela sorrindo. – Bom dia pra você, tá?

-*-

Ainda naquele dia, já no Ministério, Harry teve uma conversa com Rony para amenizar o "clima" e tudo se resolveu, afinal, Rony sabia que apesar de todas as brigas, idas e vindas eles se amavam verdadeiramente. A partir de então o relacionamento de Harry e Gina seguiu novamente em um ritmo íntimo e confortável.

-*-*-

Algumas semanas se passaram e numa noite chuvosa de sexta-feira, todos os aurores da Inglaterra foram convocados para uma reunião de emergência. O alarde não era comum desde os tempos de Guerra o que de fato, tornava tudo muito assustador. Em uma sala estreita, cerca de 80 pessoas se espremiam em volta de uma grande mesa onde dentro de instantes, se pronunciaria o Ministro da Magia: Kingsley Shacklebolt. Dentre as pessoas presentes na reunião, não estavam somente todos os aurores, havia também aqueles que ainda cursavam a Academia, os funcionários relacionados à parte mais burocrática, os da seção administrativa e os da sessão de coleta de dados e informações. Todos se entreolhavam curiosos e tensos, oras, sabiam que boa coisa não seria. Após cerca de 20 minutos já esperando, todos estavam de pé espalhados pela sala e Rony foi um dos que demonstravam o quanto estavam impacientes e preocupados.

- Cadê o Quim que não chega nunca?? Harry, você acha que..

- Eu não acho nada Ron... Só sei que aí vem bomba, e uma bomba daquelas. – Disse o moreno, apoiando o queixo no alto da cabeça de Gina, e envolvendo-a num abraço.

- Logo agora que Luna já está mais dependente de mim.. – Reclamou Neville.

- Ele chegou! – Anunciou Parvati, indo sentar-se entre Neville e Dino.

- Boa noite a todos. – Anunciou-se Kingsley ao que todos tomaram seus lugares. – Como vocês devem imaginar, esta é uma reunião emergencial. Fomos avisados há aproximadamente 1 hora sobre o paradeiro de Bellatrix e todos seus novos seguidores.

Todos se surpreenderam com a afirmação e começaram a discutir alvoroçadamente entre si.

- Eu gostaria que fizessem silencio por favor! – pediu Quim com sua voz de tom inigualável. – Temos pouco tempo. O silencio foi geral. – As informações que tínhamos até hoje eram vagas e insuficientes para que chegássemos até Lestrange ou descobríssemos seu real intuito. Porém, a própria acaba de enviar-nos uma explicação muito esclarecedora que nos levará diretamente a ela. Uma catástrofe está prestes a acontecer e ela deseja que estejamos como expectadores neste evento. – Novos murmúrios se iniciaram e Guilherme Weasley interviu.

- Gente! Temos pouco tempo!!!

- Tudo bem Weasley, vamos ao que interessa. – Prosseguiu Quim. –Bellatrix, acreditem se quiser, atingiu um nível de conhecimento muito, muito avançado do qual jamais imaginaríamos que ela fosse capaz. Ela buscou informações muito secretas sobre os bruxos mais antigos do mundo, chamados pelos trouxas de Deuses da Mitologia Grega.

O silencio era geral. Kingsley prosseguiu:

- Órion na mitologia Grega, foi um grande caçador, na realidade um dos melhores a serviço de Ártemis deusa da Lua e Filha de Zeus, o poderoso deus dos Deuses. Órion por sua vez era filho de Poseidon o deus dos Mares com uma mortal ou trouxa, como preferirem.

- Então na realidade os Deuses seriam bruxos? – Questionou Parvati.

- Sim, os deuses eram bruxos ou magos como éramos chamados na Antiguidade. Continuando, o irmão de Ártemis, Apolo, tinha muito ciúmes de Órion com sua irmã. Uma tarde aproveitando-se que Órion nadava pelo mar apenas com a cabeça fora d'água desafiou sua irmã, uma caçadora extraordinária, a acertar o alvo que se movia no mar. Impecável em sua pontaria, Ártemis atingiu em cheio seu amado, que na verdade estava no mar fugindo de um escorpião enviado por Apolo. Ao saber o que havia feito, Ártemis implorou a seu pai, Zeus, para que Órion e o escorpião fossem colocados entre as estrelas do Céu para que ela pudesse sempre lembrar dele e arrepender-se de seu ato. Desde então, o cinturão de Órion formado por três estrelas chamadas vulgarmente de "Três Marias", permaneceu intacto no céu devido a uma magia muito poderosa e só poderá ser removido por um mago descendente de Órion. O dia que isto acontecer, todos os descendentes de Zeus, Ártemis e Apolo serão mortos por vingança.

O Silêncio que se seguiu indicava que toda a história parecia realmente nada mais que um mito. Mas as feições do Ministro e de Guilherme Weasley alertavam que tudo era real.

- Bom, amigos... Não sabemos quem são os descendentes de cada um dos Deuses ou Bruxos dessa história do nosso passado. O que sabemos é que Bellatrix já iniciou o feitiço, sozinha ou com ajuda, isso não importa. E ela não quer trazer Voldemort de volta.

- Isso significa que... – Começou Rony muito aturdido.

- Significa que ela vai tentar extinguir grande parte de nós, bruxos, contando com a nossa possível descendência da família de Zeus. – Finalizou Harry.

- Só tenho uma dúvida Ministro. – Foi a vez de Gina. – Órion deixou herdeiros antes de morrer? – Questionou ela.

- Essa é uma das minhas dúvidas também Weasley. – Informou ele com aparência triste. – Caso ele não tenha deixado herdeiros, ou então que todos os bruxos estejam relacionados como descendentes de Zeus a nossa raça está prestes a ser extinguida num verdadeiro "passe de mágica".

Todos na sala se agitaram e então Guilherme pegou sua varinha e movimentou em direção à janela, deixando a noite ser vista pela paisagem enfeitiçada, afinal o Ministério se localizava no subterrâneo.

- Vejam o céu. – Todos se voltaram para a janela. –A primeira estrela chamada Alnilan que se situa entre as outras duas já foi destruída. Temos que impedir a destruição das demais Mintaka e Alnitaka antes que seja tarde demais. Cada auror irá imediatamente receber uma chave de portal e iremos diretamente para o Brasil. Nossa parada é na Floresta Amazônica.

**N/A:**

**Queridos leitores! Esse capítulo deu muito trabalho apesar de ser um tanto quanto monótono, mas eu precisava esclarecer estes detalhes que estão sendo apenas citados nos capítulos até aqui.**

**A lenda mitológica é real assim como o nome dos Deuses e das estrelas que compões Órion. A partir daqui somente emoções. Guerra, surpresas, perdas e é claro um fim. Pra quem?? Tchan, tchan, tchan, tchan! =D**

**Agradeço o carinho dos comentários pois são muitoooo valiosos pra mim! **

**Recebi algumas críticas sobre a fic no Floreios, juntamente com notas 1 (acredito que somente por não existir a opção zero! rs) Tais comentários baixaram minha média de votos para 3, o que sem dúvida meio que desmoraliza um pouco a fic e me deixa bem tristinha afinal, eu também sou leitora, mas seu autora dá MUITOOOO mais trabalho, sem sombra de dúvidas. As críticas diziam que eu banalizei a relação entre Harry e Gina e que eu era extremamente ofensiva, botando sempre a culpa no Harry. Infelizmente não se pode agradar a todos, e peço desculpas mas essa foi a minha idéia e caso eu mudasse de opinião assim, de uma hora pra outra, a fic perderia a coerência. Peço encarecidamente aos leitores que acompanham e aos que estão começando agora que dêem seu voto, expressando em palavras suas opiniões, pois caso seja uma opinião geral eu não hesitarei em modificar alguns detalhes para agradar a vocês, que meu público alvo. **

***** Respondendo às Reviews:**

_**Mandi**_: Que bom que você tpa gostando da fic, e bem, eu sou meio detalhista mesmo, fico até com medo de parecer muito extremo! Rsrs. Continue acompanhando ok fofa?

_**Mickky**_: Tudo bem guria, eu sei bem o que é ter vida corrida!! Rsrs! Mas senti falta de seus coments e fico feliz que tenha voltado!!! Que bom vc entende o lado dos dois assim como eu e a Hermione! Rsrsrs.. Acho que ágoras eles engrenam! =) Bjokas!

_**Caroline Sakurada**_: Não choraaaa! Rsrs. Fico feliz que tenha gostado e mais ainda de vc gostar de como descrevo

_**Biazinha. Zabine**_: Seja bem vindaaa! Adoro novas leitoras!! Rs. Que bom que vc tbm gostou lindinha!! Eis aí mais um post e espero você nas próximas Reviews!! =) Bjocas!

**OBS: Cadê os homenssss do fanfictionnnn???? =O **

**RS.**

**Isso tá parecendo clube da Luluzinha! ;)**

**Um grande beijo a todos! Conto com a ajuda de vocês!**

***__Lya **


	22. AVISO

RJ, 12/12/2009.

Olá queridos leitores!!

Venho por meio deste bilhete, pedir perdão pela minha ausência. Tive problemas de saúde, fiz uma cirurgia mas correu tudo bem Depois fiquei muito enrolada com a faculdade pelas minhas faltas, e só agora voltarei a ter tranqüilidade. Nestas férias prometo atualizar e terminar todas as fics pendentes.

Agradeço pelo carinho e em breve estou de volta!!!

Beijos

*__Lya


End file.
